Legend of SkyClan: Iceshadow
by sistersuki
Summary: The five warrior Clans of the forest are thriving during greenleaf, particularly SkyClan, which is at the height of its power, led by Strongstar and his deputy and daughter, Iceshadow. However, dark times are coming, and a mysterious prophecy hangs over the heads of all of SkyClan's warriors. As chaos descends and peace fades, Iceshadow begins to wonder if her Clan can survive.
1. Allegiances

**SKYCLAN**

Leader Strongstar—big blue-gray tom with green eyes

Deputy Iceshadow—black-and-white she-cat with green eyes (mate, Stormyheart)

Medicine Cat Sunnyflower—small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS

Stormyheart—fluffy gray tabby tom with green eyes (mate, Iceshadow)

APPRENTICE, Olivepaw

Brownstripe—dark brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Leappaw

Gingerfur—longhaired ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate, Goldentail)

Goldentail—orange tabby tom with amber eyes (mate, Gingerfur)

APPRENTICE, Barkpaw

Rosewhisker—orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedclaw—brown tom with black flecks and blue eyes

Aspenheart—dusty gray-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Graytail—silver tabby tom with green eyes (mate, Frostflower)

Flowertail—longhaired golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Frostflower—white she-cat with flecks of brown and silver and blue eyes (mate, Graytail)

Blackstorm—big black tom with green eyes

Nightfire—small black tom with amber eyes

Lionfang—big fluffy brown tabby tom with green eyes

Hollytail—black she-cat with green eyes

Cloudeye—black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Snowfoot—small black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Tabbypelt—brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brindlebreeze—tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes

Lightningtail—white tom with black flecks and green eyes

Mudpelt—thick-pelted brown tabby tom with green eyes

Stonewind—gray tom with blue eyes

Highleap—red tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Fennelclaw—silver tabby tom with green eyes

Sunpatch—orange-tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

Olivepaw—small brown tabby and white tom with green eyes

Leappaw—black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Barkpaw—brown tabby tom with amber eyes

QUEENS

Silverclaw—small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Spottedclaw)

KITS

Brookkit—cream she-cat with light silver-brown tabby muzzle, tail, ears, and paws and amber eyes

Splashkit—silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Sparrowkit—dark brown tom with green eyes

Lightkit—pale cream she-cat with amber eyes

ELDERS

Tigerpelt—orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Leafwhisker—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hareleap—gray she-cat with green eyes

 **WINDCLAN**

Leader Poolstar—white-and-gray tom with blue eyes (mate, Rainsong)

Deputy Petalheart—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Whitewhisker—black-and-white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Daisypaw

WARRIORS

Greenstorm—black tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, Wheatpaw

Barleytail—golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Bluepaw

Whisperfoot—small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Lavenderpaw

Honeystripe—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Alderpaw

Sunblaze—orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Streampelt—silver-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Harefoot—dusty-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Birchfur—shaggy-furred brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainsong—blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Poolstar)

Lightningheart—gray tom with blue eyes

Puddlenose—white-and-gray tom with blue eyes

Palebrook—creamy white she-cat with green eyes

Silverholly—slender silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Puffycloud—fluffy white tom with one amber and one blue eye

Briarclaw—brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Jasminepetal—white she-cat with gray flecks and bright blue eyes

Runningheart—gray tabby tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICES

Wheatpaw—light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Bluepaw—gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Lavenderpaw—pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Alderpaw—gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Daisypaw—cream-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

Creekbreath—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Runningheart)

Pouncebreeze—black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mate, unknown)

KITS

Fernkit—gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Creekbreath)

Featherkit—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Creekbreath)

Stripedkit—light tabby tom with green eyes (Pouncebreeze)

Longkit—silver tom with long legs and green eyes (Pouncebreeze)

Bramblekit—black she-cat with tufty fur and amber eyes (Pouncebreeze)

ELDERS

Foxfang—red tabby tom with amber eyes

Mintfoot—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Berrybird—fluffy silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **RIVERCLAN**

Leader Splashstar—dark-gray-tabby-and-white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Siltpaw

Deputy Wetnose—gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Dawnfern—fluffy creamy-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS

Glimmerpool—silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Minnowpaw

Frogleap—gray-brown tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, Icepaw

Mudtail—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Marshpaw

Lilypool—brown-tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Mallowpaw

Willowpelt—longhaired gray she-cat with green eyes

Flintclaw—silver-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Echoflame—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Falconwing—dark ginger tom with green eyes

Reedpelt—brown-tabby-and-white tom with amber eyes

Breezefish—silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Splashheart—blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Ripplewhisker—black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Sandyflower—pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Tabbytiger—dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowyheart—gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Amberfoot—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mosstail—brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rockpool—gray tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES

Siltpaw—silver-gray tom with blue eyes

Minnowpaw—silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Icepaw—silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Marshpaw—brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mallowpaw—white she-cat with one green and one blue eye

QUEENS

Watertail—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (mate, Mudtail)

KITS

Carpkit—brown-tabby-and-white tom with amber eyes

ELDERS

Yellowfur—pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnytail—tawny tabby tom with green eyes

Grayclaw—gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **THUNDERCLAN**

Leader Snifflestar—orange-tabby-and-white tom with amber eyes (mate, Sweetfern)

Deputy Morningtail—pale tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Flowerwish—pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS

Sweetfern—mottled black-and-tawny she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Squirrelpaw

Swiftsparrow—black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, Oakpaw

Flamewhisker—ginger tom with amber eyes

Mothleap—pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Robinflight—red tabby tom with green eyes (mate, Leafheart)

Moonfeather—silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Mousepelt—brown tabby tom with green eyes

Shrewnose—slender gray-brown tom with green eyes

Fallenleaf—brown tabby she-cat with dappled golden spots and green eyes

Sparknose—dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Thornpelt—brown tabby tom with green eyes

Briarsong—small light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dustfur—pale tabby tom with amber eyes

Mistflame—pale tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mouseflower—cream she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes

Rustleleaf—russet tabby tom with green eyes

Duskpelt—dark-gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Redstream—russet tabby tom with blue eyes

Snowshadow—black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Shadebelly—black she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES

Squirrelpaw—fluffy gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw—fluffy gray tom with blue eyes

QUEENS

Leafheart—orange-tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes (mate, Robinflight)

KITS

Nightkit—black tom with white flecks and blue eyes

Swiftkit—red-tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Emberkit—white tom with red-tabby flecks and green eyes

ELDERS

Redfur—red tabby tom with amber eyes

Flurrypelt—gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Whitedawn—white she-cat with green eyes

Twigtail—skinny brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader Adderstar—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Toadleap—pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat Flickerbreath—slender red tabby she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes

WARRIORS

Creamtail—creamy-white she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, Sandypaw

Redfoot—red-tabby-and-white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Smokypaw

Emberdawn—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftfoot—black tom with green eyes

Eagleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Darktail—black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Iceheart—gray-tabby-and-white tom with blue eyes

Muddyfoot—brown-tabby-and-white tom with amber eyes

Coldtail—black she-cat with a white tail and paws and green eyes

Goldenpelt—golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Rockfang—fluffy gray tom with amber eyes

Sprucefur—fluffy black-and-white tom with green eyes

Brackenpelt—silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rippletail—black-and-silver tabby tom with green eyes

Featherfoot—small gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Quailflight—longhaired brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloverclaw—black-and-white tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES

Sandypaw—pale tabby she-cat with green eyes

Smokypaw—slender silver-tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS

Stoatfang—black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Redfoot)

Nightfleck—black she-cat with white flecks and green eyes (mate, Muddyfoot)

KITS

Flightkit—fluffy white-and-gray tom with blue eyes (Nightfleck)

Thornkit—brown-tabby tom with green eyes (Nightfleck)

Swallowkit—red tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Stoatfang)

ELDERS

Clock—gray tabby tom with green eyes, formerly a rogue

Pouncefoot—brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leafsong—golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN**

Bandit—ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Izzy—black she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Streamtail! Streamtail!"

The light-footed black-and-silver she-cat lifted her head in confusion, a mouse dangling from her jaws. The speaker, a burly gray tomcat with silver-green eyes, stepped out from a clump of ferns. Streamtail gave him a half-annoyed, half-amused look. She dropped her mouse and purred affectionately. "What is it, Stormwing?"

Stormwing looked unusually serious. "There's been a meeting called," he mewed, "Apparently SkyClan is its concern."

Streamtail instantly sat bolt upright, her eyes wide. Without another word, she and Stormwing raced off in the direction of the Gathering hollow.

Stormwing was a powerful tom, but Streamtail, with her lithe, lean shape, was much faster; she sped past him in a blur of tabby stripes and reached the Gathering hollow first. Stormwing puffed behind her. They paused for a moment, staring out over the ranks of dead warriors below, before together plunging down into the clearing.

"Streamtail, good, you're here." A beautiful golden tabby she-cat, her dark amber eyes sparkling with starlight, approached the trio. "We can begin. This will affect you especially."

Streamtail twitched her ears but gave no other indication of her fear. "Does it concern any of my loved ones, Goldenstar?"

"Too many," the she-cat responded dismally. She crouched down and then leaped across the clearing, soaring over the other cats' heads, to land on the Great Rock. The power in her hind legs was a constant reminder to everyone of her pure-blooded SkyClan heritage. She stood there for a moment, outlined in silver by the full moon; the hollow was quiet in reverent awe and fierce concern. Goldenstar waited as the murmurs died down before speaking.

"Jaggedclaw has a prophecy, and it concerns SkyClan's well-being," Goldenstar announced. She nodded to the prickly tabby medicine cat, perched at the foot of the Great Rock. He leaped up beside her with ease and stared out over the fidgeting crowd.

"I have found images of great doom to all of the Clans, but most especially to SkyClan," he yowled. His amber eyes pierced the darkness.

There was dead silence; every cat was too anxious to hear what he had to say to speak amongst themselves.

Jaggedclaw went on. "As I gazed into a puddle of water, I saw a dark omen that foretells death and destruction. It will change the Clans forever!"

Again, silence, broken only by the ragged breathing of many frightened cats. Streamtail's heart twisted as she thought of her mate and daughter, still living below.

Jaggedclaw's face seemed to be shadowed. "A storm is coming; only the clash of wind and water will stop the darkened tide."

For a moment, quiet, a deep contemplative quiet, ruled the hollow; then Streamtail leaped up, furious. "That's all? That's hardly a prophecy! It could refer to _anything!"_

Goldenstar gazed down at the angry queen. "I know you are worried for your daughter and mate, Streamtail, but is not a vague warning better than no warning at all?"

Streamtail sat back down, her tail lashing. Stormwing leaned against her. "Strongstar and Iceshadow will be alright," he whispered, "They're smart, and strong. Everyone fears SkyClan."

"They _must_ make it through," Streamtail growled, "And Leappaw, too. I've already watched you die, my son. I don't need to watch them, too."

"You'll have to, eventually," Stormwing pointed out, before turning back to the meeting. Goldenstar was looking down at a skinny white she-cat who was angrily protesting about something.

"If it's up to Strongstar, surely SkyClan will be destroyed," the she-cat meowed, "He's half-Clan, hardly fit to be a warrior, let alone a warrior!"

"You're wrong, Whitefang!" A nimble white-and-gray she-cat pushed to the front to face Whitefang, her fur bristling; she was followed by a thickset black tom. "His half-Clan heritage is _our_ mistake, not his. He is a noble warrior, even if ThunderClan blood runs in his veins."

The black tom growled. "He deserves to be leader on his own merits."

"He doesn't deserve to be SkyClan!" Whitefang spat, "And you, Mistfern, don't deserve to show your face here."

Mistfern recoiled, her claws unsheathing beneath pure-white paws. Behind her, the black tom crouched down and waggled his haunches to pounce.

"Stop!" Jaggedclaw leaped into their midst, his eyes flashing angrily. "All of you, stop. Fighting will do us no good. Whitefang, Strongstar is leader, whether or not you like it." Jaggedclaw glanced at the black tom. "Shadefur, what are you doing here? ThunderClan is not concerned by this."

"ThunderClan may not be, but _I_ am. My son, my granddaughter, and my great-grandson are in SkyClan," Shadefur snarled, unintimidated by the formidable medicine cat.

Streamtail flicked her tail. Jaggedclaw was right; they needed to be united. "Jaggedclaw, is there hope for our Clan?" she asked tentatively.

Jaggedclaw grimaced. "I have seen hope," he admitted.

Streamtail waited expectantly, her patience wearing down.

"I have seen a cat's shadow, blocking the darkness," Jaggedclaw mewed, "I have seen a savior. But I have also seen a death. The Clans' savior will sacrifice itself."

A cold claw seized Streamtail's heart. "Can StarClan do anything to stop it?"

Jaggedclaw gave her a look from cold yellow eyes. "This is beyond our power. The Clans must find a way on their own to survive."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Stormyheart, Olivepaw, and Aspenheart, patrol the RiverClan and Twolegplace borders. I'll go with you, too. Rosewhisker, you, Brownstripe, Tabbypelt, and Sunpatch head along the ThunderClan border."

Iceshadow glanced out over the camp, trying to decide what the hunting patrol should be. Just then, her father, Strongstar, emerged from his den beneath the gnarled thorn tree. His back arched gracefully in a stretch, and he padded over. "I'll lead a hunting patrol," he offered.

Iceshadow blinked gratefully at him. She suddenly noticed that his tail was twitching irritably, and he was looking around as though he expected enemy warriors to be hidden behind every tree.

Cloudeye had walked up, so Iceshadow turned to him. "Cloudeye, could you please take my place on the RiverClan and Twolegplace patrol? I'd prefer hunting."

Cloudeye nodded and headed over to where Stormyheart, Olivepaw, and Aspenheart were waiting. Iceshadow touched her nose to the ear of her mate, Stormyheart, as she passed. He blinked affectionately at her before following the other warriors out.

Iceshadow padded over to Strongstar. He jumped as she neared. She frowned. Something was most definitely wrong. Strongstar was a strong, powerful, and confident cat; she'd never seen him this twitchy.

"Strongstar, why don't we go out hunting together?" she murmured. He nodded absently; Iceshadow glanced around the clearing and called out to Frostflower, Graytail, Lionfang, and Hollytail to go on a hunting patrol as well. Graytail and Frostflower, she noticed, looked exceedingly excited at this; Iceshadow shook her head in confusion before guiding her father and leader out of camp and into the woodland.

"Strongstar, what's wrong?" Iceshadow demanded, as soon as they were out of range of camp. She couldn't help but revel in the warmth of greenleaf as she awaited his reply; the flickering golden sunlight streamed down through the trees and landed comfortably across the thin black fur of her back. She felt a pang: her mother, Streamtail, had always loved this weather. Iceshadow wondered if she would ever stop grieving for her mother's unexpected death while she was still an apprentice. Streamtail had seemed fine, until she had suddenly had bad chest pain and died before Sunnyflower could do anything to save her. Another pang rang through Iceshadow as she thought of her brother, Stormwing, who had died from a tree branch falling and breaking his spine a few moons before Iceshadow's son, Leappaw, was born.

Iceshadow shook off her bad memories and turned to Strongstar, who hadn't seemed to have heard her question. "Strongstar, what's wrong?"

He looked at her, hesitantly. For a long moment there was silence, so much so that Iceshadow feared her father wasn't going to tell her. Then he took a deep breath. "Goldenstar visited me last night, in my dreams."

Iceshadow recalled the image of the formidable golden tabby she-cat with a wistful pang. She had hardly been a warrior when the noble she-cat died from a peculiar infection, leaving Strongstar to take over the Clan.

"What did she say?" Iceshadow asked; StarClan warriors usually only visited the living to impart warnings or omens.

Strongstar looked uncertain. "She said, _A storm is coming; only the clash of wind and water will stop the darkened tide._ "

Iceshadow's first reaction was one of fear; what could it possibly mean? A storm? The clash of wind and water?

Then frustration trilled through her. Had StarClan ever given a prophecy as vague as that? It could've referred to anything!

"Well, that's certainly very helpful," she mewed sarcastically, "I'll just make sure to be on the lookout for a storm. It's not like we ever get those around here."

Strongstar shook himself. "Well, I guess we'll just have to be on the lookout."

Iceshadow was about to reply, preferably with something scathing, when she spotted a robin pecking at the roots of a nearby tree. She flicked her tail at Strongstar, indicating he should stalk around the other side, before crouching down and creeping very, very slowly toward the bird.

Strongstar was in position. Iceshadow kept stalking forward. The robin tensed, seeing her, and prepared to take flight, but Strongstar gave a powerful leap and brought it down with a strong paw. He was built like his ThunderClan father, Shadefur, but he still had the strong hind legs of his mother, Mistfern.

"Great catch!" Iceshadow called, waving her tail and bounding over. It was a particularly plump robin and would do well to feed Silverclaw and her four kits.

Strongstar purred and touched his nose to his daughter's ear. "You are a fantastic hunter, Iceshadow."

"No less than you," Iceshadow retorted warmly. She scraped earth over the robin and almost immediately spotted a squirrel, eating an acorn on a branch several fox-lengths above her head. Knowing she had only seconds, she crouched and then sprang. She was a little short, and succeeded in grabbing hold of the branch and causing it to sway wildly; the squirrel shrieked as it was flung free, landing just in range of Strongstar, who quickly took its life.

Carefully jumping down, she gave it a satisfied sniff. It was a little bit scrawny, but it would be alright. Strongstar flicked her with his tail and then stalked off, his ears pricked.

Iceshadow stared fondly after him. "Strongstar, I think I'm going to head back. See how the patrols went."

He let out a meow of agreement. Iceshadow picked up the squirrel and robin and then headed back to camp.

The moment she stepped into camp's familiar walls, she knew something was wrong.

The RiverClan-and-Twolegplace patrol, made up of Cloudeye, Stormyheart, Olivepaw, and Aspenheart, was in the center of a knot of eager warriors. Cloudeye's fur was bushed up, Olivepaw's tail was lashing, and Aspenheart was crouched down as if he was about to pounce. Only Stormyheart remained still and smooth-furred.

"We should send a patrol there now!" yowled Silverclaw, her eyes flashing angrily as she swept her kits closer to her belly.

"We need to wait for Strongstar and Iceshadow to return," Stormyheart responded calmly. He touched Olivepaw's tail with his, and the young tom, with a reluctant glance at his mentor, stilled it. Iceshadow shouldered her way into the crowd. "What's going on?"

Stormyheart faced her with clear green eyes, although she could detect the anger simmering beneath his cool exterior. "We witnessed a pod of kittypets scaring off our prey."

Iceshadow glanced around at the anger of her Clan. "Did you not chase them off?"

"There were at least eight," Cloudeye responded furiously, "We didn't want to risk injuries without first consulting you and Strongstar."

"You did the right thing," Iceshadow assured him. She glanced at the rest of the Clan. "You all have things to do. Go. I'll speak with the patrol."

The cats dispersed, muttering angrily and shooting Iceshadow resentful glances. Iceshadow glanced at Olivepaw, who was clawing at the ground, his fur bristling. "Olivepaw, why don't you go do your chores now?" she suggested. The little tom sighed but followed her orders and darted off.

"Now, what happened?" Iceshadow asked, glancing at Aspenheart, Cloudeye, and Stormyheart.

"We were patrolling the Twolegplace border," Aspenheart meowed, after glancing at Stormyheart, "We came through the trees and heard all this yowling. There were probably about eight kittypets, crashing through the trees and jumping after birds—without success," he added with satisfaction.

Iceshadow considered going to find Strongstar, but then again, a few kittypets wasn't such a big deal. "Well, I think it'd be best to just fetch nine or ten warriors and warn them off."

Stormyheart nodded and glanced at Cloudeye, who was still looking enraged. His look was clear: _We shouldn't take him._

"Aspenheart, Stormyheart, I'd like you two to come with me," Iceshadow decided, "but Cloudeye, could you stay here and watch the camp? Make sure none of our warriors get any mouse-brained ideas?"

Cloudeye opened his mouth to protest, then clearly thought better of it and nodded.

"Has the ThunderClan patrol returned yet?" Iceshadow asked. Stormyheart shook his head. "Okay, then we can take Blackstorm, Brindlebreeze, Fennelclaw, Lightningtail, Spottedclaw, and…Goldentail."

"I think Goldentail was planning on taking Barkpaw out for a training session," Stormyheart mewed.

"Oh, then Gingerfur." Iceshadow glanced around the clearing, relieved to see all the warriors she'd listed there. "Stormyheart, can you go gather everyone up?"

Stormyheart nodded briskly and headed off, rounding up all the cats she'd mentioned.

"They didn't look like the pampered cats you usually find with Twolegs," Aspenheart informed Iceshadow uneasily, "They were definitely kittypets, but they were leaner than most and several of them had battle scars."

Iceshadow respected the levelheaded tabby tom too much to dismiss his advice. She'd heard of dangerous kittypets before and suddenly wondered if she should take more warriors. Then she shook her head.

"We'll be fine," she assured Aspenheart, before turning to the patrol.

"Remember, no fighting unless I give the order," Iceshadow growled, glaring in particular at Spottedclaw, who was known for his ferocity. Spottedclaw nodded stiffly. Satisfied, Iceshadow led the patrol out of camp. Once in the forest, she permitted Aspenheart and Stormyheart to take the lead.

Iceshadow smelled and heard them long before she saw them. They smelled of Twolegs, kittypet slop, and the stinking reek of Twolegplace, and they were making a big enough racket to scare off all the birds from there to Fourtrees. She raised her tail, indicating her warriors should stop, before creeping forward. She peered out from behind a thorn bush to get a glimpse of her enemy.

As Aspenheart had described, there were about eight—obviously kittypets but with the hard muscles and scars of experienced fighters. Iceshadow again felt a trill of unease. Maybe she should have waited to consult with Strongstar.

Too late now. Iceshadow flicked her tail forward, stood, and confidently led the way into the clearing. The kittypets at once stood with belligerent snarls to face her cats.

"Hello," Iceshadow greeted them, taking a step forward, "I am Iceshadow of SkyClan, and—"

She was cut off by a kittypet, as he lunged for her with claws outstretched. Iceshadow screeched in surprise. "Attack!" she yowled before facing her opponent. Claws spiked at her shoulders, but she raised her hind legs and sent her assailant, a ginger-and-white tom, flying. Another took his place, this a black-and-white she-cat much like Iceshadow herself. The she-cat swiped at Iceshadow's muzzle, and she felt the warm sting of blood before she gave a powerful jump right at the she-cat, sweeping her off of her paws. Iceshadow gouged at her neck and chest, spattering her white fur with red, before leaping out of range of the she-cat's flashing jaws. She lunged and hit the kittypet strongly across the head, stunning her, before quickly darting in to bite down hard on her hind leg. The kittypet yowled aloud, pulled free, and fled.

Iceshadow rose, stunned by the ferocity of the kittypets, and looked around for cats who needed her help. Stormyheart was pinned beneath a burly gray tom who was churning his claws mercilessly against Stormyheart's flanks; however, before Iceshadow could help, Stormyheart let out a fearsome yowl and leaped up, sending the tom flying, although his flanks welled with red blood.

"Stop!" Iceshadow screamed. The cats broke apart, bloody and breathless, a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Who is your leader?" Iceshadow demanded, sending her Clanmates behind her with a sweep of her tail.

The ginger-and-white tom who had attacked her earlier stepped forward. His ear had been torn, and he had claw marks down his spine, but he looked excited. "I am. My name is Bandit, and this is _our_ place now."

Iceshadow walked across the clearing until she was nose to nose. Bandit towered over her, but she was a _warrior_ , and this kittypet didn't deserve to be intimidating.

"Get out," she hissed, "Now."

"I'm quite happy—"

She reared up and sent two quick blows at his muzzle before crashing her entire weight down on him and curling her claws into the loose fur at his scruff. " _Now,"_ she snarled.

"I won't—"

Her claws curled deeper, and Bandit shuddered. "Very well," he growled, trying to sound angry and proud, instead of humiliated. Iceshadow released him and watched through angry green eyes as he and the other kittypets retreated back to their nests.

She turned to survey her warriors. None of them had escaped injury, and Fennelclaw, who was small and had only recently been made a warrior, had blood dripping from his belly. He looked a little faint.

"Come on," Iceshadow told them, her wounds stinging, "Stormyheart and Gingerfur, help Fennelclaw."

 _Is this the storm Streamtail's prophecy spoke of?_ Iceshadow wondered, staring back at the lines of Twoleg nests. The kittypets hadn't been a hard enemy to beat, but it hadn't been easy either, surprisingly.

The moment they limped back into camp, they were bombarded with questions. Iceshadow was overwhelmed instantly.

"What happened?"

"Did you chase those mangy kittypets off?"

"Did the kittypets do this to you?"

Iceshadow raised her tail for silence. "I will tell you all in a moment what happened," she announced, "but first, Sunnyflower needs to tend to our injuries."

The wise old she-cat had already emerged from her den and was looking with round, shocked eyes. She gave Iceshadow a questioning look, but Iceshadow simply shook her head. Sunnyflower came over anyway.

"The kittypets put up quite a fight," she murmured. Iceshadow nodded and pressed against her. The two had grown close since Streamtail's death; Sunnyflower was her mother's sister.

Sunnyflower pushed some marigold onto the claw-scratches on her shoulders. Iceshadow hissed at the sting of the healing juices. "Can't you treat the other cats first? Fennelclaw has a belly wound."

"A what?" Sunnyflower paused.

"He got his belly slashed, I think," Iceshadow murmured. Instantly, Sunnyflower abandoned her efforts on Iceshadow's shoulders and darted off toward Fennelclaw, who was slumped over with his eyes closed.

Guilt twisted Iceshadow's guts. _I did this._

"Cats of SkyClan," she yowled, stepping forward, "The kittypets launched an attack on us, and we were unprepared. However, we won, and told them to return home to their nests and not to return to our woodland. All patrols in that area, hunting or border, must have at least five cats from now on. Understood?"

The cats nodded tersely. Iceshadow noticed with a pang that Fennelclaw's two littermates, Highleap and Sunpatch, were clustered around him as Sunnyflower frantically worked on him.

Stormyheart limped over. His bloody flanks made Iceshadow wince, and he had a new nick in his ear. She touched her nose to the latter tentatively.

"I should have waited for Strongstar," Iceshadow murmured, eyeing the entrance anxiously.

"You did what you thought was right," Stormyheart told her confidently, "After all, you had no idea that they were going to be that tough."

 _Yes, I did,_ Iceshadow thought guiltily, thinking of Aspenheart. Then again, what was done was done; she had to make the most of it. "I'm going to go see if Sunnyflower needs help," she decided, "I'd guess that—"

"What in the name of StarClan happened?"

Iceshadow turned with fierce foreboding as her father entered the camp, a sparrow and three mice at his paws. He quickly dropped the prey on the fresh-kill pile before bounding over to Iceshadow, his green eyes wide with confusion. "What happened, Iceshadow?"

She took a deep breath, and then quickly related what had come to pass.

"Why didn't you consult me?" Srongstar demanded.

"I'm sorry, Strongstar. I didn't realize it would be such a hazardous mission," she mewed, forcing herself to meet his gaze. For a moment his eyes burned with angry green fire, and he looked on the verge of pouncing on her; then he seemed to look around again and compose himself. "Of course. But in the future, don't take out a patrol that big, with a purpose such as that, without consulting me, alright?"

Iceshadow nodded. "Of course, Strongstar. I also told the cats that all patrols in that area need five cats from now on."

"I'm going to call a meeting," Strongstar informed her with a nod. He leaped up to the lowest branch on the gnarled old thorn tree. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Iceshadow inadvertently glanced over to where Sunnyflower had been working on Fennelclaw. To her relief, the silver tabby tom was on his paws, although he looked shaky. Sunnyflower guided him to her den.

"Warriors of SkyClan," Strongstar boomed, his voice a low, deep thunder, "Today we fought the kittypets, and though we won, they gave us much trouble. Iceshadow has already ordered that only patrols of five are to near the area. Also, I would like a new patrol, a sunhigh patrol, to go along that border every day, remark it, and give the kittypets the firm message to stay out. We are SkyClan, and we will not let a bunch of mouse-brained kittypets call our territory their own!"

There was a cry of agreement; Strongstar's eyes blazed with conviction from his perch on the branch. He nodded once, with satisfaction. "This meeting is over! Iceshadow, please send out the sunhigh patrol."

He leaped down, and Iceshadow turned to pick out cats—Frostflower, Nightfire, Lionfang, Mudpelt, and Blackstorm—whose injuries from the clash with the kittypets were some of the easiest. The five headed off immediately, led by Frostflower, her tail up and her eyes bright.

Iceshadow's stomach grumbled; she hadn't eaten anything all day. She trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a fat mouse. Stormyheart, wincing at his bloody flanks, took a chaffinch and sat down with her, beneath the old hawthorn tree where all the senior warriors ate.

"Strongstar wasn't mad, was he?" Stormyheart asked.

"No. He wasn't happy, but he saw where I was coming from," she replied.

"Hi," Gingerfur greeted them, limping over. She had a gash plastered with cobwebs in her shoulder, and a fresh scar was forming on her muzzle. She dropped her sparrow and started to eat. "Oh, by the way," she mewed to Iceshadow, "None of us hold you responsible. You didn't know how tough the kittypets would be."

"Thanks," Iceshadow responded, truly relieved to still have her warriors' support, "I think the extra patrol guidelines will help to clear up any more trouble." She pushed the prophecy to the back of her mind.

"Oh, and Sunnyflower says that you need to see her for your injuries," Gingerfur added. She took a bite of her sparrow, which must have just been brought in, because it was still warm.

Iceshadow nodded and listened as Stormyheart and Gingerfur made small talk, while she herself polished off her mouse and then excused herself to go see Sunnyflower.

Sunnyflower's den was a deep cleft between a fallen tree and a broken rock; inside, the ground was dry and sandy, lit dimly by the fading sunlight. Fennelclaw was sleeping on a bed of thick moss, feathers, and bracken, his belly covered in eerily white cobwebs. Iceshadow carefully stepped around him. "Sunnyflower?" she called softly.

Sunnyflower was crouched over a pile of herbs. She looked up. "Oh, good. You're here," she mewed. She darted over with all the swiftness of any warrior, carrying a bundle of leaves in her jaws. Without saying a word, she continued her work on Iceshadow's shoulders. The sweet scent of crushed marigold filled the air, accompanied by the painful twinge as its juices trickled into her shoulders.

"Here's some horsetail for your muzzle," Sunnyflower added, dropping a few horsetail stocks at Iceshadow's paws. Iceshadow scooped it up, hooking her paw around it, and rubbed it resentfully over her muzzle. "Why does it always sting?" she complained.

"It's a reminder why you shouldn't get hurt in the first place," Sunnyflower retorted, her eyes full of amusement.

"I didn't try to, for once," Iceshadow joked, nudging Sunnyflower with her shoulder. Sunnyflower rolled her eyes. "Hey, could you take this to Silverclaw for me?" the medicine cat asked more seriously, pushing a new bundle of herbs toward Iceshadow, "She's still a little weak from her kitting, even if she won't admit it for a second."

Iceshadow recalled the feisty tabby she-cat's kitting. It had been the beginning of leaf-bare, and the kits had come early—five of them, the biggest litter Iceshadow had ever seen. It'd almost been too much for the tiny queen, and she was still feeling the harsh effects of it, nearly six moons later. Iceshadow was just relieved that four out of five of the kits had survived—her smallest, Poppykit, had caught greencough and died, but the rest were doing very well.

"Of course, Sunnyflower," Iceshadow mewed. She carefully picked up the herbs in her mouth; they were a mix of foreign scents and flavors.

She stepped carefully across the clearing to the thick bramble bush that housed SkyClan's nursery. Silverclaw was sitting outside, beside her mate, Spottedclaw, watching as her four surviving kits played around outside—Brookkit, Splashkit, Sparrowkit, and Lightkit.

"Good afternoon, Iceshadow," Silverclaw greeted her coolly, "What can I help you with?"

Iceshadow fought to keep her voice steady. She had never liked Silverclaw very much. "Sunnyflower's sent me to give you some herbs." She dropped them at Silverclaw's paws.

Silverclaw curled her lip. "I don't need herbs," she growled. She stood up, and it was clear how painful the movement was, but she tried to cover it up.

"With all due respect, Silverclaw," Iceshadow responded cautiously, "when your medicine cat tells you to do something, there's not much you can do in protest. Eat the herbs."

Silverclaw turned away with a sniff. Iceshadow's eyes met Spottedclaw's. He stared at her for a moment, then gave a single nod and nudged Silverclaw. "Come on, Silverclaw. You need to be strong again, for our kits."

Silverclaw sighed and finally gave in. She bent down and lapped up the herbs, wrinkling her nose at the taste.

"Iceshadow! Iceshadow!" Brookkit, the most adventurous of her littermates, pranced over. "Will you be one of those yucky kittypets please?"

"Brookkit—" Silverclaw started to meow with warning, but Iceshadow cut her off with a good-natured wave of her tail. "It's fine, Silverclaw. And yes, Brookkit."

Iceshadow crouched down, growling. "This is my territory!" she rasped, "You SkyClan cats don't belong here!"

"You're just a kittypet!" yowled Sparrowkit, flinging himself at her. Splashkit, Lightkit, and Brookkit followed suit, hooking their tiny kitten claws in Iceshadow's fur. "No! No!" Iceshadow cried dramatically, "I give in! You SkyClan cats are too fierce for me!"

"Do you promise to leave our territory and stay out, Twoleg filth?" Splashkit squeaked.

"Yes, yes, I promise!" Iceshadow replied with great fear.

The kits clambered off, their tails stuck straight up in satisfaction. Iceshadow watched them return to their mother and father with a touch of wistfulness. She had had only one kit in her litter, Leappaw, and she had always wished for more.

 _Maybe one day,_ Iceshadow thought with a touch of warmth.

As though her thoughts had drawn him, Leappaw padded in through the entrance, holding a massive black crow, followed by his mentor, Brownstripe. Iceshadow bounded over; Leappaw was practically bursting with excitement and pride.

"Leappaw caught that all by himself," Brownstripe mewed with a purr.

"Not _all_ by himself," he corrected modestly, "Brownstripe accidentally stepped on a twig, and it took off, and I caught it."

"He gave one of the best leaps I've ever seen from a cat his size, and brought it down in one blow," Brownstripe added. He flicked Leappaw's ear with his tail.

"Well done!" Iceshadow purred, touching her nose to Leappaw's, "Although you could have done better not to tear out the feathers on its wings," she added teasingly. Leappaw gave her a warm look and nosed his crow.

"Why don't you go take that to the elders? You don't have to clean their bedding or anything. Just share it with them and see if they'll tell you a story," Brownstripe suggested. Leappaw nodded and raced off, his powerful hind legs pumping.

"You know, he's really turning into a fine cat," Brownstripe remarked to Iceshadow, "He's the eldest of the apprentices, too. He should be getting his warrior name soon."

"He deserves it," Iceshadow agreed, "but I think it'd be best to leave him as an apprentice for now, at least until Silverclaw's kits become apprentices."

"If you say so," Brownstripe answered doubtfully.

Iceshadow's eye caught on Olivepaw and Barkpaw. The two brothers were always getting into some kind of mischief. She didn't want to leave them alone as apprentices. Besides, a few extra moons or so of training never hurt any cat.

"Oh, have you heard the news?" Brownstripe asked suddenly, "Frostflower's expecting Graytail's kits!"

"That's fantastic news!" Iceshadow purred. She glanced around the clearing and saw Frostflower sharing tongues with Graytail. She did seem plumper than usual, and both looked extremely happy. Iceshadow glanced across the clearing, to where Nightfire was perched by himself, eating a mouse. Once, he had captured Frostflower's affections, but it seemed as though both cats had moved on. Frostflower was a beautiful young she-cat, and Graytail was quite lucky to have succeeded in capturing her heart.

Everything seemed right with the Clan. Iceshadow couldn't imagine what the "storm" of Streamtail's prophecy could be. Had it been the kittypets? Or was it just a dream?

Iceshadow shook herself. _No point worrying about things you can't change._

SkyClan was safe, and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iceshadow waggled her haunches and pounced, grabbing the robin as it tried to flee and nipping its spine before it had a chance to cry out.

Beside her, Stormyheart was stalking a mouse in the undergrowth. He leaped, but the mouse heard him and scuttled off. Stormyheart lunged after it and managed to hook it with his claw; it squealed as he slashed its throat.

"That was a bit messy," Stormyheart admitted.

"So long as you catch it," Iceshadow purred. She could hardly remember the time when she'd disliked Stormyheart—for there had been a time when that was true. As an apprentice, he'd been hopelessly naïve and pathetically unskilled at both hunting and fighting. In fact, Iceshadow had even had a crush on Brownstripe, but she'd grown to love Stormyheart's hard work, fierce loyalty, and compassionate logic.

A half-moon had passed since the incident with the kittypets, and they hadn't been seen since. Tonight was the night of the Gathering.

"Why don't we head back?" Iceshadow suggested, "You may not be going to the Gathering, but I am." Stormyheart had chosen to stay behind; even after seasons of attending Gatherings, he had never enjoyed them as much as other cats and valued his sleep more.

"Sounds good," Stormyheart meowed. He picked up his mouse, and Iceshadow her robin, and they walked back among the towering trees to camp.

"I wonder when Strongstar's planning on making Leappaw a warrior," Stormyheart mewed. Iceshadow nodded. She felt that, like herself, Strongstar was waiting for Silverclaw's kits to be apprenticed before making Leappaw a warrior. Barkpaw and Olivepaw had even been forbidden from going to tonight's Gathering because they neglected to pull the thorns out of the elders' bedding and both had been acting like mouse-brains during hunting patrols.

They padded into camp. Fennelclaw, who had make a complete recovery from his belly wound but was still a little weak, was sharing prey with Highleap and Sunpatch. Frostflower's belly had swollen even more, and she was contentedly sitting beside Graytail.

Strongstar emerged from his den and gestured to Iceshadow. Stormyheart touched his nose to her ear and let her go without a word. She padded over to her father. "Yes?"

"Gather up all the cats going to the Gathering and make sure they all eat something," Strongstar told her. She nodded and called all of the attendees—Sunnyflower, Leappaw, and all of the warriors except for Spottedclaw, Goldentail, Stormyheart, Frostflower, Lionfang, Cloudeye and Snowfoot, and Fennelclaw. They all ate, and Iceshadow as well, before gathering around Strongstar to leave.

" _I_ want to go to a Gathering!" Brookkit complained at Silverclaw's paws. She gazed enviously at the patrol, teeming with warriors. "Why can't I?"

"You're not an apprentice yet," Silverclaw responded, sounding as though her patience was wearing thin.

Brookkit grunted. "Well, I _should_ be! Why can't I be?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for six moons," Silverclaw muttered.

Iceshadow purred with amusement before taking her place at the head of the patrol, beside Strongstar. He nodded to her and then the warriors streamed out of the bramble barrier toward Fourtrees.

Leappaw found his way to her side. "I wonder if there will be any other apprentices," he murmured.

"Of course there will," she responded affectionately, flicking him with her tail, "And anyway, you'll be a warrior soon enough."

Leappaw brightened considerably. "Really?"

"Any day now," Iceshadow promised.

They reached the hollow and paused there, at the lip, staring down. The moon had risen and shed pale silver-gray light over the clearing. WindClan and ShadowClan were already there, though on opposite sides of the clearing; the two Clans had been fighting for moons over a thin and practically useless strip of land right by Fourtrees.

Strongstar waved his tail, and SkyClan plunged down into the clearing, warriors taking great leaps ahead to show off the strength of their hind legs. Iceshadow easily bounded alongside her more thickset father.

They paused at the bottom before streaming into mingle with WindClan and ShadowClan. The WindClan deputy, a proud she-cat by the name of Petalheart, was perched at the foot of the Great Rock, disdainfully observing the newcomers; on the far side of the Great Rock, Toadleap was talking coolly with a warrior from WindClan that Iceshadow didn't recognize.

Iceshadow took her place in the middle, ignoring both Petalheart and Toadleap. She watched contentedly as Leappaw met with a pretty apprentice from WindClan named Lavenderpaw. She had seen them many times before, enough to make most cats suspicious of their intentions, but she could tell from the way that Leappaw spoke of her that he genuinely liked her as a friend, and nothing more.

RiverClan came next. Wetnose, their deputy, was markedly friendlier than arrogant Petalheart and stiff Toadleap.

"Greetings, Iceshadow. Is all well with your Clan?" he asked.

"We had a bit of an issue with some foolhardy kittypets, but it's been cleared up," Iceshadow replied warmly, "How is RiverClan?"

"Very good," he purred, "Three of our apprentices have been made warriors in the past moon."

"That's good to hear," she remarked sincerely. "I believe that soon my own son will receive his warrior name," she added, flicking her ears toward Leappaw. He was in the middle of a ring of apprentices, playfully tussling with Wheatpaw of WindClan. She could tell from the other apprentices' admiring murmurs and expressions that Leappaw was quite popular, even among the other Clans.

"He seems to be a pretty good fighter," Wetnose remarked, watching fondly.

"He's also a very good hunter, although I may be a bit partial," she mewed.

The ThunderClan leader, Snifflestar, finally appeared at the crest of the hollow and came running down, followed by his Clan of strong, well-muscled warriors. He greeted Strongstar with the utmost politeness before leaping up onto the Great Rock. Strongstar, with a quick word to a cat from RiverClan with whom he'd been speaking, followed. Splashstar, Adderstar, and Poolstar quickly jumped up after them both.

Snifflestar yowled for silence. With a polite twitch of her ears to Wetnose, Iceshadow turned to watch the leaders. Snifflestar, the eldest of all the leaders, stepped forward first. "Our deputy, Flurrypelt, has retired to the elders' den, and has been replaced by Morningtail," he called out. He paused as the cats in the clearing below cheered for Morningtail. Iceshadow glanced over and saw the she-cat, sitting calmly at the foot of the Great Rock on the far end. Her fur was flat, and she seemed quite relaxed.

"Also, our apprentice Mistpaw has become a warrior and is now called Mistflame," he continued.

"Mistflame! Mistflame!" Iceshadow joined in the cheering this time as she saw the pale tabby she-cat. She looked like an exact replica of the new deputy, Morningtail, and Iceshadow recalled something about Mistflame being Morningtail's daughter.

"ThunderClan is thriving," Snifflestar concluded, stepping back and letting Strongstar go ahead.

"We had some trouble with a couple of kittypets, but they were quickly dealt with," he boomed, "Our apprentices are thriving, and we currently have a litter of four strong and healthy kits in our nursery. SkyClan, as well, thrives."

The other leaders gave their news—a few dead rabbits on the edge of the territory for WindClan, new warriors for RiverClan, and the news that ShadowClan was currently in control of the strip of land that the two Clans had been fighting over. The leaders jumped down and dispersed into the crowd; the atmosphere in the clearing was very relaxed, despite the tension between ShadowClan and WindClan.

Iceshadow padded over to greet Nightfleck, a queen from ShadowClan whom Iceshadow was particularly fond of. "Hi, Nightfleck! How are your kits?"

Nightfleck purred. "They grow bigger and more mischievous every day. Flightkit tried to sneak out of camp just the other day."

Iceshadow let out a _mrow_ of laughter. "I was fortunate. Leappaw's always been pretty levelheaded. He gets it from his father, I assure you."

"You seem pretty sensible to me," Nightfleck mewed.

"As a kit, I was one bundle of trouble after another," Iceshadow admitted, "I'm sure Streamtail thanked StarClan when I finally got apprenticed!"

"I can't wait until mine are apprenticed," Nightfleck purred, "I love Thornkit and Flightkit dearly, but I really do miss patrols, and I'm ready to have someone else to look after them."

Iceshadow murmured agreement. Adderstar at that moment called for ShadowClan. Nightfleck touched her nose to Iceshadow's and bounded off. The dark brown tabby tom was standing halfway up the slope, his eyes piercing through the darkness to focus with great satisfaction on Poolstar, WindClan's leader. Then he bounded away.

Strongstar was next to leave. Iceshadow dragged Leappaw away from the circle of apprentices, all of whom were disappointed to see him go.

"Come to the next Gathering, Leappaw!" Lavenderpaw called. The other apprentices nodded in agreement.

"He might be a warrior by then," Iceshadow purred. Leappaw gave an involuntary bounce of excitement. "See you later!" he called over his shoulder.

"Somebody's popular," Iceshadow whispered in her son's ear.

Leappaw looked up at her with glowing amber eyes but didn't say anything more.

The next day dawned humid and rainy. Iceshadow was not looking forward to patrolling.

She headed outside, stretched, and sent out the dawn patrol. Strongstar was already up, and to her surprise, he was speaking with Silverclaw.

Iceshadow padded over. Strongstar's ear twitched in acknowledgement, but he didn't send her away.

"…today at sunhigh," he was mewing, "They're ready for it."

Silverclaw's piercing gaze did not waver from her leader's. "Have you picked out mentors?"

Strongstar nodded. "Blackstorm will mentor Brookkit, Graytail Splashkit, Flowertail Lightkit, and Rosewhisker Sparrowkit."

"Very well," Silverclaw sniffed, "I'll be glad to be back on warrior duties."

"I've spoken to Sunnyflower, and she thinks you still need a little more rest and herbs. You can't just go plunging right back into warrior duties," Strongstar informed her. Silverclaw's eyes narrowed, and her tail-tip twitched, but she didn't reply; she only stalked back to the nursery.

"So, her kits are going to be apprenticed at last?" Iceshadow mewed.

Strongstar nodded. "Don't tell Leappaw, but his warrior ceremony will be tomorrow at sunset."

Iceshadow purred. "He deserves it."

Strongstar touched his nose to his daughter's ear before calling over several of his warriors to go on a hunting patrol. Iceshadow, meanwhile, went over to the nursery. Brookkit and her siblings were wrestling; even now, it was obvious how much strength was in all of their back legs. Brookkit sprang free of her brother Sparrowkit and then instantly leaped right back at him, her legs propelling her powerfully forward.

Iceshadow thought of Strongstar. He favored his ThunderClan father, Shadefur, in his powerful, broad-shouldered build. Iceshadow was fortunate to be like her mother, small and lithe with muscular hind legs, perfectly suited to hunting in SkyClan territory.

Since Leappaw and the other apprentices were out training with their mentors, Iceshadow picked up a few pieces of fresh-kill and brought them to the elders. Tigerpelt, Leafwhisker, and Hareleap were sitting just outside their den, out of the miserable drizzly rain but close enough to taste the fresh air. Iceshadow felt a pang to see Hareleap, the eldest of the elders by a small bit; even in the midst of greenleaf, she looked frail and thin, her gray fur patchy and dull. Only her brilliant green eyes remained unchanged.

"Here's some prey," Iceshadow meowed, dropping a rabbit at their paws.

Tigerpelt curled his lip. "A rabbit? I'd much rather feathers than fur."

"Oh, don't listen to him," Leafwhisker purred, flicking her mate with her tail, "He's just grumpy today." She took a bite. "Delicious."

Tigerpelt, grumbling, bent down and tore a chunk off. However, Hareleap turned away. "I'm not very hungry."

Leafwhisker shot her a worried glance. "Oh, come on, Hareleap. You need to eat."

Hareleap shook her head. "I don't need to, really."

"Come on, Hareleap. As your deputy, it's an order," Iceshadow told her, only half-joking. Hareleap sighed and took a few bites before walking back into her den.

"She's been having trouble keeping food down," Leafwhisker confessed. Sure enough, a few moments later, Hareleap sprinted across the clearing to the dirtplace.

"Why didn't you tell Sunnyflower?" Iceshadow demanded.

"Hareleap begged us not to," Tigerpelt put in.

"Well, she needs Sunnyflower's attention." Iceshadow padded toward Sunnyflower's shadowy den. The medicine cat was just coming out with her daily herb bundle for Silverclaw.

"Sunnyflower, could you take a look at Hareleap? She's having trouble keeping her food down," Iceshadow murmured, glancing at Hareleap, who was just emerging from the dirtplace.

"Of course," Sunnyflower murmured, "Can you take this to Silverclaw?"

Iceshadow nodded and picked up the bundle of herbs. To her relief, Silverclaw ate them without protest.

Sunnyflower walked over to where Hareleap was and spoke softly with her. Hareleap nodded and then followed the she-cat back to her own den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Strongstar leaped up the thorn tree. Iceshadow, glancing at the nursery, raced over. The sunhigh-kittypet patrol was just returning. Strongstar waited while everyone settled themselves; Silverclaw and Spottedclaw were carefully shepherding their kits toward the thorn tree. All four of them had fur groomed to perfection and were standing unusually still.

"Today, I hold a ceremony that proves SkyClan's strength and numbers," Strongstar yowled, "Today, these four kits enter into their training!"

Silverclaw's eyes glowed with pride. He jumped down and faced Brookkit, who was quivering with awe and excitement. "From this day on, this kit will be known as Brookpaw."

Brookpaw's eyes widened.

"Blackstorm," Strongstar called, beckoning the big black tom forward, "you will be mentor to Brookpaw. Blackstorm, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of great courage and patience. Pass all that you know down to Brookpaw."

Brookpaw and Blackstorm touched noses before stepping aside.

"This kit will be known as Splashpaw," Strongstar went on, moving to face the little silver tabby cat, "Graytail, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of compassion and strength. Pass this on to Splashpaw as his mentor."

Graytail walked forward, glancing down warmly at Splashpaw as he touched noses. Iceshadow wondered if he was thinking of the kits he would soon be father to.

Strongstar went on to give Sparrowpaw to Rosewhisker and Lightpaw to Flowertail. Afterward, there was a pause; then Iceshadow yowled, "Brookpaw! Splashpaw! Sparrowpaw! Lightpaw!" Around her, the other cats took up the chant. The four new apprentices looked ready to burst with pride.

"Come on," Leappaw whispered to them. He towered over them. "Let's find you some nests in the apprentices' den." He gestured toward the line of ferns near the camp's thorn wall. To Iceshadow's surprise, Olivepaw and Barkpaw both came over to help as well.

Blackstorm was speaking happily to Rosewhisker. While all the other mentors had already mentored an apprentice, this was his first. Iceshadow could hear Rosewhisker giving him tips; she herself had mentored Fennelclaw.

Iceshadow looked around for her own mentor, Gingerfur. She and Gingerfur hadn't quite had the bond that some mentors and apprentices did, but she still liked the longhaired ginger she-cat. Gingerfur, however, was sitting side by side with her mate, Goldentail, watching as their sons Olivepaw and Barkpaw showed the new apprentices their den. Gingerfur was actually Stormyheart's sister, from an older litter.

"Iceshadow?" Aspenheart carefully stepped over to where the deputy was sitting. "Iceshadow, there's something you need to know about the sunhigh-kittypet patrol."

"What?" Iceshadow asked in confusion.

Aspenheart's blue eyes darkened. "It's the kittypets. They're back."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is everyone in position?"

Strongstar's quiet voice carried through the trees. Soft mews of agreement met his words. Iceshadow remained stock-still on her branch, ready to drop down on the kittypets as soon as Strongstar said to.

There were twelve of the foolish kittypets, lounging around in the sun that had finally showed through the clouds. Bandit, their leader, was standing up, looking scornful. "Those mangy cats think they can tell us what to do."

"Idiots," muttered a brown tabby she-cat with a huge, relaxed yawn.

Strongstar's tail flicked. Everyone silently dropped to the ground, and the air was filled with yowls of shock and anger. Iceshadow landed on a black tom; she could tell he was a new addition to the ranks of kittypets. His scream was cut off with a huff as the air was knocked from his chest; while he was stunned, Iceshadow ripped mercilessly at his flanks with her claws.

He stood and flung her free, but she landed evenly on her feet and dodged as the tom lashed at her, but his claws hooked on the fur at her flank and made her stumble; he took the opportunity to slash at her muzzle and ears. Iceshadow ducked back and sprang up onto her hind legs, beating blows ferociously onto his cheeks and muzzle; the tom yowled aloud and fled.

Two more cats came at her—Bandit and a burly gray tom. She swiped at Bandit, spattering red from his muzzle against his snowy-white chest, but the gray tom leaped at her and swept her off her feet. Teeth sank into her leg, making her screech in pain, and claws tore at her spine and neck.

"Get off of me!" she yowled, struggling vainly beneath their overpowering weight.

Suddenly Bandit fell sideways off of her. Iceshadow ripped her leg free from the gray tom's jaws and kicked out viciously. She could tell by his yelp of pain that she'd hit him hard in the nose. She turned around, her bloody fur spiking up as she lashed at the tom. He turned tail and fled, whimpering, and pawing at his nose.

Iceshadow turned to see Stormyheart wrestling with Bandit. His long, sharp claws gouged at the bigger tom's flanks, and his muscles were taut as he overpowered Bandit. His jaws sank into Bandit's shoulder and then his scruff; he shook Bandit like he was no bigger than a piece of prey and then dodged out of range of his gashing claws. He caught Iceshadow's eyes and acknowledged her glance of gratitude with a small nod.

Iceshadow's hind leg ached, and the fur around her spine burned fiercely. Fortunately at that moment, Bandit broke away from Stormyheart, covered in blood, and looked around. About eight cats were left fighting against the fifteen SkyClan warriors; he raced off, and the others quickly followed.

"Those stupid kittypets!" Brindlebreeze spat. She shook herself and scattered red droplets. "They come in here to steal our prey and all they end up doing is causing undue injuries to our warriors!"

Her brother, Lightningtail, nodded agreement. "This obviously isn't working. They only stayed out a half-moon after the last fight. If they start coming during leaf-bare, there's not much we'll be able to do."

Iceshadow felt all the pain of their frustration. She looked around. "Is there anyone badly injured?"

At that moment, there was a cry of fear and anguish. Iceshadow raced over to where Stormyheart was standing over Olivepaw, who was lying limply and groaning as blood pooled around his throat.

 _No!_

"Get me cobwebs, now!" Iceshadow snapped at Leappaw, who was nearest. He dashed off instantly, looking horrified, and came back moments later with cobwebs. "There's a hollow log full of them," he gasped, pressing the cobwebs against Olivepaw's throat.

"Leappaw, go get Sunnyflower, now!" Iceshadow growled. He nodded and glanced at Barkpaw, who was staring in horror at his brother. "Barkpaw, can you please go get some more cobwebs?"

For once, the brown tabby apprentice obeyed. Both Leappaw and Barkpaw raced off. Iceshadow held the cobwebs to Olivepaw's throat. They were soaked through with blood, but she kept them there until Barkpaw returned with more.

Iceshadow managed to get the bleeding under control to some degree, but she was afraid to move him in any way. Olivepaw started to stir, moaning.

"Hush, Olivepaw," Iceshadow whispered, nudging his cheek with her nose. Slow, hot anger began to boil in her stomach. The kittypets had nearly killed Olivepaw! They deserved a much worse punishment than just a little skirmish!

An idea started to form in Iceshadow's mind. A wicked, horrible idea, really, but it might just work to scare the kittypets off. _Not now_ , she thought, staring down at Olivepaw. Not just yet.

Sunnyflower came running into the clearing, carrying a thick heap of cobwebs wrapped around herbs. She carefully removed the cobwebs on his throat and then used her paw to stop the blood flow while she chewed up the herbs. Behind her Splashpaw was helping by chewing up herbs and spitting them on a dock leaf.

"What is Splashpaw doing here?" Iceshadow demanded.

Sunnyflower didn't look up. "I needed some help, and he's good with herbs."

Splashpaw's ears flattened as though he disliked Iceshadow's attentions toward him. "Here's some horsetail and burdock root, Sunnyflower," he muttered nudging it toward her.

"Okay, go ahead and chew up the marigold too." Sunnyflower smeared the chewed-up herbs on Splashpaw's wound, along with a thick golden-yellow liquid that Iceshadow knew well—honey. Splashpaw, meanwhile, quickly chewed up another herb and gave it to Sunnyflower. She pressed that against the wound as well before carefully dressing the entire wound in cobwebs, with several burrs as well, to Iceshadow's surprise.

Strongstar approached them; he'd been watching from a distance before. "The kittypets, I promise you all, will pay for this injustice," he growled, "but you all did very well to give them wounds to remember us by. Let us return to camp and feast in their honor. SkyClan is victorious!"

"SkyClan! SkyClan!" Iceshadow led the cheer.

Together, Sunnyflower, Splashpaw, and Barkpaw lifted Olivepaw up and slowly carried him back to camp.

"Strongstar, I have an idea," Iceshadow hissed.

Strongstar looked at her. His green eyes seemed duller than usual, for some reason. "Anything seems good, at this point."

Quickly, Iceshadow explained her plan to Strongstar. He seemed shocked by her cold, calculating mind, but he nodded. "Please arrange it for tonight, with some of the less-injured warriors."

Iceshadow glared back at the Twoleg nests. Those pathetic kittypets were going to learn that SkyClan never forgot its injuries.

"Snowfoot, Sunpatch, Stonewind, Aspenheart, come on. It's time."

The four warriors emerged from beneath the low, spreading tree that housed the warriors' den, looking tired but determined.

"Mudpelt's waiting at the entrance," Iceshadow whispered, "He'll lead us there."

Indeed, the thick-pelted tabby tom was standing, his claws churning through the dirt and tearing up clumps of grass. "Come on," he growled, his amber eyes burning.

Iceshadow glanced across the clearing at Sunnyflower's den, where Olivepaw was sleeping peacefully, his throat wound carefully watched by Sunnyflower. Her resolve hardened.

"Wait, Mudpelt," Iceshadow murmured. She found the spot she'd marked and unburied the heap of gleaming prey-bones that she had stored there for this moment. Every cat silently picked up a mouthful before following Mudpelt through the dark, shadowy woods.

The Twolegplace rose tall and stark, black against the near-full moon. Iceshadow twitched her ears at Mudpelt. He led the way, leaping up and stopping at a Twoleg nest. The territory was small and reeked of Bandit, the ginger-and-white tom who'd identified himself as the leader of the kittypets. Mudpelt dropped his mouthful of bones and started scattering several around near the base of the fence. Then he lifted his pad to his mouth and tore it open. Blood gushed out, and he smeared it all over the fence, wincing at the pain. All of the cats on the patrol started spraying their scent around the entirety of the territory. Iceshadow winced as Snowfoot pulled out several tufts of her fur to drop atop the bones and to stick in the fast-drying blood.

Once the territory was marked well enough, they moved onto the other nests that Mudpelt had scouted out earlier in the day. By the time they had finished, the moon was close to setting, and all of them had torn pads and missing fur.

Iceshadow leaped up onto a fence and stared out in satisfaction. _Those kittypets won't know what hit them._ Then she flicked her tail, and she and her patrol raced back to camp in silence.

Iceshadow curled up beside Stormyheart, who stirred but didn't wake. He had stayed up late, watching over his apprentice alongside Olivepaw's parents, Goldentail and Gingerfur.

She fell asleep immediately, and dreamed.

She dreamed that it was storming, and she was trying to get back to camp, but it was windy, and she could hardly see through the rain. She stumbled and yelped as her foot hit open air; she quickly clawed her way to safety and looked over the edge of a huge cliff. To her shock, she was staring into the gorge, on the far side of RiverClan territory. She peered down and saw that the tossing waterfall was clashing with huge gusts of wind, as though the two great forces of nature were sparring. She gasped and leaped back, terrified that the wind would drag her down into the gorge. She turned around to run and jumped as she saw a cat standing just in front of her, his dark amber eyes boring into hers. His dark brown tabby pelt was sleek and dry, despite the storm raging around them.

"Iceshadow," he growled.

"Who are you?" she cried out, wanting to back away, but fearing the warring gorge behind her.

"Iceshadow, a storm is coming!" the tabby tom yowled, "Only the clash of wind and water will stop the darkened tide!"

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Iceshadow flattened her ears, narrowing her eyes against the rain and howling wind.

"You saw the gorge," the tom hissed, "The water and the wind fought together like bitter enemies. Only such a battle can save SkyClan!"

"Surely the clash of wind and water will only make a storm worse?" Iceshadow meowed in confusion.

"At first, yes. But it will heal it, as well." The tom stepped past her and walked confidently to the edge of the gorge. "SkyClan has hope. A savior. But a death, as well." He turned to face Iceshadow. "Be strong, Iceshadow!"

She hesitated, trying to fathom a reply, but a wave leaped up over the edge of the gorge and swept her off her paws. She opened her mouth to yell for help, and water filled it.

"Iceshadow! Iceshadow!"

Iceshadow woke abruptly. Stormyheart was standing over her, his eyes wide. "Iceshadow?"

She sat up unevenly. Stormyheart was looking at her with deep concern in his green eyes. "Iceshadow, are you okay?"

She nodded. The strange tom's words and message echoed through her mind. The same prophecy as Strongstar's. And what had he meant by a death and being strong? Was she destined to die for her Clan? A shudder of foreboding ran through her. "Just a dream."

Stormyheart didn't look convinced, but before he could say anything, she nudged Brindlebreeze. "Wake up, sleepyhead. It's time for dawn patrol."

The she-cat opened her eyes blearily and quickly woke the rest of the patrol. Iceshadow picked her way amongst the sleeping warriors and stepped out into the clearing, reveling in the warm greenleaf sunlight. Leappaw was sitting beside Brownstripe, his mentor, and Flowertail and Lightpaw. Iceshadow walked over. "Hunting patrol?"

Brownstripe nodded. He flicked his ears at the apprentices' den. "Barkpaw's distraught. He thinks that Olivepaw's injuries were his fault. Goldentail can't get him to come out, even to eat."

"I'll talk to him," Iceshadow sighed. She glanced over at Silverclaw. The she-cat was emerging alongside her mate, Spottedclaw, and as much as she tried to hide it, she was limping.

"Silverclaw, stay in camp today," Iceshadow ordered. The silver tabby she-cat flattened her ears. "I'm fine, Iceshadow!"

"Well then, come with me to see Sunnyflower. She can decide." Iceshadow twitched her ears and headed for her aunt's den. Sunnyflower emerged, followed, to Iceshadow's surprise, by Splashpaw.

"…all for today, Splashpaw. I'm sure that Graytail's looking for you," Sunnyflower was telling the young apprentice, laughter in her voice.

"We're doing hunting training today!" Splashpaw exclaimed, lashing his tail excitedly. He dashed off in a blur of silver-and-black.

Sunnyflower looked up. "Good, Silverclaw. I have—"

"I'm good enough to go hunting, right?" Silverclaw interrupted curtly, her tail-tip twitching.

Not at all to Iceshadow's surprise, Sunnyflower shook her head. "I'm sorry, Iceshadow, but you need to rest. Give it three more days, and I think you'll be up to some light hunting duties again. Let me get your herbs."

Silverclaw curled her lip but didn't dare protest. Sunnyflower returned with the daily bundle of herbs, which Silverclaw quickly lapped up before stalking back to the warriors' den. Spottedclaw muttered something to her as she entered before heading out the entrance of the camp.

"You know, if you could send me some apprentices, I really need to go get my herbs stocked before leaf-bare hits, and I'm not exactly a young cat anymore," Sunnyflower remarked to Iceshadow.

"I'll go with you, actually," Iceshadow mewed. Then she hesitated. "Do you have anything to give to Barkpaw? Brownstripe says he won't leave his den or eat."

Sunnyflower sighed. "He's grieving, of course, but Olivepaw's going to be alright. I've kept him dosed with poppy seeds just so that he doesn't wake up and accidentally tear the wound open again." She glanced critically at Iceshadow. "Speaking of which, you haven't come to let me take a look at your paw pad. That wasn't good for it last night."

Iceshadow reluctantly showed Sunnyflower the cut in her pad. It stung with every step, but Iceshadow hardly noticed because she knew it had been worth it. "That needs some marigold," Sunnyflower decided, "Stay here. I'll get something for Barkpaw, too, while I'm at it."

As Sunnyflower vanished back into her den, Iceshadow looked around the clearing. Everything seemed so good, but both she and Strongstar had received the mysterious prophecy. Worse, StarClan seemed to think that Iceshadow was going to have to give her life to stop it. Not that she wouldn't give her life for her Clan in a second—she just wished she hadn't been forewarned. She suddenly thought of Stormyheart and Leappaw. Her heart twisted.

She suddenly had a strange feeling in her stomach, a sort of wriggling feeling. She had only ever had it once before—when she'd been pregnant with Leappaw.

 _No._

Her heart broke.

They were Stormyheart's, of course.

The eerie words of the prophecy came back to her, and she could hardly keep from wailing aloud in despair. She'd have to tell Strongstar, Sunnyflower, Stormyheart…She could hardly bear to feel this much anguish all at once. And to think everyone would be happy for her…

"Iceshadow, are you okay?" Sunnyflower's voice, sharp with concern, broke into her thoughts. She looked up at the medicine cat. "Um, yes, I'm fine."

Sunnyflower didn't quite look as if she believed the deputy, but she said nothing, only tenderly treating her cut paw.

Iceshadow was suddenly aware of how much her belly had swollen—how had she not noticed it before? And the aches of her joints… Today was going to be long and hard. But she wasn't ready to tell anyone, not yet, not with the bitter news of StarClan's prediction hanging over her like a black cloud. She waited patiently as Sunnyflower went and gave Barkpaw some herbs. Then she called over Stonewind, who was sitting by the fresh-kill pile cleaning his whiskers, to help them, and they set off.

Iceshadow could hardly pay attention. She collected the herbs as Sunnyflower told her but didn't know really what she was doing. She was weighted down by a deep, heavy tiredness like she had never known—and she didn't think it was related to the pregnancy.

By the time they returned back to camp, she was exhausted, and the bitter tang of the many herbs in her mouth was not helping. She dropped them into Sunnyflower's store, per the medicine cat's instructions, before heading back out into the clearing and sending out the sunhigh-kittypet patrol. The dawn patrol had reported that the kittypets seemed scared out of their wits; even Bandit had fled in terror when they jumped up onto his fence, but Iceshadow felt too tired and miserable to care.

"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself," she scolded herself softly, "You'll get nothing done by sitting around sulking." She shook herself, sensing the warm weight of her kits. She felt a pang. Leaf-bare was only another moon away; her kits would be growing up in the coldest season.

"Stormyheart, would you like to go hunting with Leappaw?" she called across the clearing, to where her mate and son were sharing a finch.

"Sure," Stormyheart purred, glancing at Leappaw. Iceshadow felt a warm glow when she remembered that this would probably be Leappaw's last hunt as a warrior. _How can you be so miserable when you have such a wonderful family?_ Iceshadow asked herself silently.

"Are you feeling better?" Stormyheart queried quietly as they left.

"Yes, it was just a bad dream." _I wish._ But Iceshadow couldn't dwell on that. She needed to serve her Clan to the best of her abilities until her time came.

"Squirrel," Leappaw murmured, jerking her out of her thoughts. Sure enough, a squirrel was sitting on a branch far above their head, chewing on an acorn. Stormyheart crept toward a nearby tree and started skillfully and silently climbing up it; Leappaw and Iceshadow both started stalking up the tree it was on. Leappaw, who was smaller and nimbler than Iceshadow, darted past her and slowly began to make his way onto the branch just above the squirrel. Iceshadow, then, was left with the task of creeping on the branch behind it.

Its nose twitched, and it started to run, but Leappaw quickly dropped down and killed it neatly with a bite to its neck.

"Well done!" Iceshadow congratulated him. Stormyheart leaped across the gap to join them and purred. "Yes, very good job, Leappaw."

Leappaw was obviously trying hard not to look too pleased with himself. "It was a pretty good catch, wasn't it?"

"Brilliant," Iceshadow assured him. Together, the three cats made their way back down and continued hunting. Iceshadow's heart swelled with pride; no other Clan could hunt in the trees as nimbly as hers.

They returned to camp laden with Leappaw's squirrel, a sparrow, three finches, two mice, and a small crow that to be honest, Iceshadow had gotten lucky with. To her relief, the thick depression and tiredness she'd felt in the morning had faded, although the heaviness of her belly promised to stick around for a while.

Strongstar approached them, his powerful frame just as intimidating as his status in the Clan. His green eyes glowed with pride. "I see you all hunted well."

"Leappaw was fantastic," Stormyheart mewed, looking nervous; he'd never been totally comfortable around Iceshadow's father. "He caught that squirrel and both the mice."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be pleased to know that he'll be having his warrior vigil tonight," Strongstar purred.

Leappaw leaped up, his eyes wide with happiness and surprise. "Really?"

"The ceremony's at sundown," was Strongstar's reply. He looked at Iceshadow. "Could I speak with you?"

Iceshadow nodded. She headed away, leaving her mate and son to share a piece of prey. "So?" she mewed to Strongstar once they had settled just outside his den. Her swollen belly made it hard for her to get comfortable.

"Well, first of all, congratulations," Strongstar meowed with a flick of his ears, glancing at her belly.

Iceshadow scuffled her paws in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I've seen plenty of pregnant she-cats in my lifetime, including you," he pointed out warmly.

Iceshadow blinked happily. "But I'm guessing that's not the reason you pulled me aside?"

"No," he admitted. He glanced around the clearing. "Have you noticed something…off…about Hareleap?"

"Of course," Iceshadow responded, "She's really ill. She can't keep food down." The deputy shook her head sadly. "Her old age is catching up with her, I'd guess."

Strongstar looked troubled. "I've never seen any sickness like it. I talked to Tigerpelt and Leafwhisker. They say that she's been like this for almost a moon. She can't even keep Sunnyflower's herbs down."

"Like I said, her age is catching up to her." Iceshadow stared at Strongstar. Had he really pulled her aside to talk to her about an aging elder getting sick? It was sad, but expected. Iceshadow didn't really see the importance.

"I think it's more than that, and so does Sunnyflower," Strongstar ventured carefully. Then he shook himself. "Could you ask Sunnyflower if she could check to make sure that no other cats are having weird symptoms? You may be right, but I want to be sure."

"Of course, Strongstar," Iceshadow mewed. Maybe if her father heard that no other cats were growing ill, he could drop this nonsense about disease. "I'll see to it right now, before Leappaw's ceremony."

Strongstar nodded, looking distracted. Had StarClan spoken to him about Hareleap's illness? Maybe that was why he was taking it so seriously. However, before she could ask, Strongstar shook himself. "I'm going to have a piece of fresh-kill. That might clear my addled mind."

Iceshadow purred. "You're going senile, Strongstar."

Strongstar leaped at her, and they playfully wrestled for a few heartbeats, before Strongstar managed to hold her down, as always. "That's for calling me senile, Iceshadow. It may be true, but I'm still your father!" he purred good-naturedly, letting her up.

Iceshadow flicked his muzzle with her tail and then padded to Sunnyflower's den. The medicine cat was inside, looking over Olivepaw, who, to her relief, was awake and talking quietly to her. Gingerfur was there, too.

"Sunnyflower?" Iceshadow called tentatively.

Sunnyflower turned, saw Iceshadow, and mewed something quickly to Rosewhisker and Olivepaw before coming over. "What is it, Iceshadow?"

"Strongstar would like you to check over the other warriors to see if any of them might have Hareleap's illness," Iceshadow told her.

Sunnyflower nodded. "Of course. I'll do it tomorrow though. There's no time tonight, especially with Leappaw's ceremony."

"Tell me how it goes," Olivepaw croaked.

"And me," added Gingerfur, crouching protectively by Olivepaw.

"Alright," Sunnyflower meowed, nodding.

Iceshadow returned to the clearing. Strongstar was just climbing up the thorn tree; Leappaw's thick black-and-white fur had been groomed to sleek perfection, and he looked unusually serious.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Strongstar yowled.

The cats emerged from dens and from around the camp and gathered beneath the thorn tree, whispering excitedly, glancing at Leappaw, who was quivering with excitement. Brownstripe made his way over to stand next to him. To Iceshadow's relief, Barkpaw also came and sat beside Leappaw.

"Today," Strongstar began, "we prove SkyClan's strength, and we name a new warrior." He looked down. "Leappaw, step forward!"

The small black-and-white tom obeyed. Strongstar leaped down in front of him. "I, Strongstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Leappaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Leappaw's mew was strong and steady. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leappaw, from this moment you will be known as Leapfoot. StarClan honors your loyalty and levelheadedness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Leapfoot! Leapfoot!" The yowl rang loud and clear; Leapfoot was a popular young cat. Iceshadow's heart swelled with pride as Leapfoot stepped forward to lick Strongstar's shoulder. _My little son's all grown up._ "Leapfoot!" she cried out, joining the cheer. She pranced forward on paws light as air to congratulate her son; his amber eyes glowed with joy. "Leapfoot! Leapfoot!" she called out, her eyes meeting his.

He purred and ran over. Stormyheart came up beside them, his eyes glowing. "Good job, Leapfoot. You deserve it."

"Leapfoot, I'll be joining you soon!" Barkpaw growled playfully, swiping at his former denmate. Leapfoot easily blocked the shot, and the two tussled together for a few heartbeats before breaking apart. "Now Barkpaw," Leapfoot meowed in a haughty tone, "I'm a _warrior_ , and you're a mere _apprentice._ Show some respect."

Barkpaw rolled his eyes. Iceshadow was glad to see he seemed to have recovered from his guilt earlier.

"Remember, you have to sit vigil tonight," Iceshadow reminded him, flicking his cheek with her tail, "So be quiet already." She purred. "I'll set up a nest for you for the morning."

"Okay. Thanks, Iceshadow." Leapfoot blinked at her, and she pressed her muzzle to his. She both loved and hated watching her son grow up. She could still remember when he was Leapkit, a tiny bundle of messy black-and-white fur. It was hard to believe he was already a warrior.

The sun slowly set; Stormyheart, Leapfoot, and Iceshadow shared a meal together before Leapfoot darted off toward the camp entrance. The quiet song of a warm greenleaf night, characterized by the crooning of crickets and the whispering rustle of the trees, quickly lulled Iceshadow into a deep sleep.

To her relief, the next time she opened her eyes, it was dawn; she hadn't dreamed. Quickly remembering her promise to Leapfoot, she made him a nest near the outside of the den before heading out. He was standing stock-still at the entrance to camp, right where she'd left him.

"Leapfoot," she called softly. It was only him, her, and Aspenheart in the clearing. Leapfoot stumbled over toward her, his eyes blurring with exhaustion. "Congratulations. Now go rest."

Without a word, Leapfoot stumbled into the den.

"Iceshadow," Aspenheart called quietly. She padded over to where he stood, crouched beneath the hawthorn tree.

"There's something really wrong with Hareleap," he murmured; his blue eyes were fixated on the dirtplace. The old she-cat came out at that moment. She was walking funny and wheezing, her tail stuck straight out. Iceshadow could hear her mewing softly to herself.

"I woke up because I heard her wander by the den," Aspenheart explained, "and I went outside to see what was up." He looked spooked.

Iceshadow nodded and walked over to Hareleap, followed by Aspenheart. "Hareleap?" she called quietly.

Hareleap's green eyes were wide and unfocused, and she was muttering under her breath. She didn't appear to hear Iceshadow but started walking toward her. Iceshadow began to make sense of the words, but she wasn't quite sure what they meant.

"…dirty old fox, I told him to run away, but he wouldn't listen, no, no, no, and my friends, they weren't standing for none of that, I said so myself, but did he listen? No, no, no, that dirty old fox wouldn't listen…" Hareleap was wheezing between words.

"Hareleap!" Iceshadow growled. She took no notice and continued mumbling to herself about the strange fox.

"Get Sunnyflower, now," Iceshadow ordered Aspenheart. He darted off immediately.

"Hareleap. Hareleap, listen to me." Iceshadow stepped into Hareleap's way. Hareleap careened into her and fell backward, looking dazed, but her string of talking didn't pause for even a second; she hardly seemed aware that she'd crashed into Iceshadow at all. No, she wasn't aware of Iceshadow, not even a little bit.

"…fly, fly, fly, you little sparrow, else I'll eat you up in a snap, tortoiseshells love sparrows, and you won't listen to me, you little sparrow, oh, you'd better listen…"

Sunnyflower dashed across the clearing. Her eyes were wide with shock as she took in Hareleap. She glanced at Iceshadow. "Help me get these poppy seeds down her throat," she whispered, dropping a leaf bundle of herbs and taking out several small black seeds.

Iceshadow tried to give her the seeds, but Hareleap ignored her, even at Sunnyflower's quiet coaxing. Finally, realizing reasoning with the she-cat would be impossible, Iceshadow lay one paw across her shoulders and stuffed the seeds into the elder's mouth. She felt miserably guilty as Hareleap started to sputter and cough, followed by a spout of vomit, but the poppy seeds had taken effect: her eyes started to close sleepily, and she tumbled forward, her words blurring into silence.

Sunnyflower began to quickly examine the limp elder. As the apprentices emerged from their den, Sunnyflower called Splashpaw over and began giving him orders to go and get various herbs from her den, which she then carefully coaxed down Hareleap's throat.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Sunnyflower muttered, sounding defeated.

"Here's the juniper and chamomile," Splashpaw told the medicine cat, dropping several berries and petals.

"Thank you, Splashpaw. Now go off with Graytail; I'm sure he's waiting for you." Sunnyflower flicked her ears dismissively at Splashpaw.

Splashpaw purred. "Graytail's taking me battle training today!"

Strongstar emerged from his den and nearly sprinted across the clearing toward the dirtplace. Iceshadow stared in concern.

"I hope your father's not getting sick, too," Aspenheart murmured, his eyes shadowed with worry. They met Iceshadow's, and she was relieved to see her own alarm reflected back.

"Why don't we take out the dawn patrol?" she suggested, trying to push aside her worries. "Can you go get Blackstorm and Hollytail? We'll go along the river."

Aspenheart nodded and headed back towards the warriors' den. He returned a few moments later with Blackstorm and Hollytail. Without warning, Hollytail sprang at Blackstorm. The two jet-black cats tussled before Blackstorm ended on top. "That's what you get, little sister!" Blackstorm hissed, but it was good-natured. Hollytail, who was his sister from a younger litter, struggled free.

"You know," Aspenheart whispered as the two went at it again, "Hareleap's not really that old."

Iceshadow knew this, of course; she had had two litters of kits, albeit late in her life—Stonewind, and Highleap, Fennelclaw, and Sunpatch. She had retired after Highleap, Fennelclaw, and Sunpatch were made apprentices. But for some reason Hareleap _seemed_ so much older—especially with the illness.

"Leafwhisker and Tigerpelt retired before her," Iceshadow agreed.

"But that's just because Leafwhisker nearly got killed by a fox," Aspenheart countered. Iceshadow shuddered; she hadn't yet been deputy then. It had been Doveswoop, the pretty and ambitious young she-cat who had been killed by greencough soon after birthing Mudpelt. Leafwhisker had been out hunting alone and completely taken unawares by the young, muscular dog-fox. It had only been Sunnyflower's healing paws that had managed to save her life. Afterward, both Leafwhisker and her mate, Tigerpelt had retired, despite the fact that Hareleap had been the eldest warrior.

"I guess so. But she just seems frailer for some reason." Iceshadow glanced uneasily at Aspenheart.

He shrugged; Hollytail and Blackstorm had finished play-fighting and padded over, still looking amused, cutting off anything he had been prepared to say.

"Come on," Iceshadow mewed.

They headed through the forest in a tense silence that Hollytail and Blackstorm didn't seem to notice as they continued to frolic. Iceshadow glanced over her shoulder once and even saw the two young cats leaping after falling leaves. Normally, she would have reproached them, but it was a beautiful day, and they hadn't yet reached the border.

"Hush," she ordered the two as they neared it. They began to make their way along the border.

"Who's there?"

A hostile voice caused Iceshadow to pause. She looked up politely and saw three RiverClan warriors rushing toward them with fur bristling, their pelts dripping. They smelled strongly of fish, and Iceshadow guessed they'd been hunting.

"What are you doing here?" Lilypool stepped forward. Fortunately her fur was lying flat, though she sounded wary.

"Just a dawn patrol," Iceshadow assured her calmly. She noticed a small white she-cat following behind Lilypool, obviously a very young apprentice; it was no wonder Lilypool had responded so aggressively. "Is that your apprentice?"

Lilypool's eyes narrowed. "Yes," she replied curtly, "Mallowpaw, this is Iceshadow, the SkyClan deputy."

Mallowpaw stared at Iceshadow with wide eyes. One eye was green and the other blue. Iceshadow noticed that only the ear on the side of her green eye was swiveled toward her; the other didn't move. The SkyClan deputy had heard of white-furred, blue-eyed cats being born deaf; she wondered vaguely if Mallowpaw was only deaf on one side.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," Iceshadow mewed, "I didn't expect you to be hunting so early, or I would have called a greeting."

To her relief, Lilypool was starting to relax. "It's fine. I was just focused on hunting. All well with SkyClan?"

"Very good," Iceshadow answered coolly, "RiverClan?"

Lilypool nodded.

"Well, it was good to see you. I wish you good hunting," Iceshadow meowed, dipping her head and stepping away. Lilypool, Mallowpaw, and the third cat returned the gesture and then headed back down to the river.

"You handled that well," Aspenheart commented as they continued.

"There's no use for needless aggression," she answered with a shrug.

The rest of the patrol passed without incident; Iceshadow returned back to camp and was surprised to find that almost the entire Clan was gathered in the clearing, looking nervous. The smell of fear-scent was overwhelming.

"What's going on?" Iceshadow demanded.

Stormyheart came to meet her; his eyes flickered toward Aspenheart, coming behind her. "Strongstar's ill, and Hareleap's not getting better."

Iceshadow's heart skipped a beat. Her father, ill? She realized suddenly that she was deputy; she needed to see Strongstar and then take charge.

"Everyone calm down," Iceshadow called loudly, "I'm going to go see Strongstar. Meanwhile… Aspenheart, could you send out a hunting patrol or two?"

The fluffy tabby tom nodded and quietly began to pick out a patrol. Iceshadow shoved her way through the crowd, which was rapidly depleting, and raced into Sunnyflower's den.

Strongstar was lying a few paces away from Hareleap. As Iceshadow stepped inside, Sunnyflower stopped her. "No. You can't come in."

"I have to talk to Strongstar," she answered firmly, "I need to know what to do with the Clan."

Sunnyflower's eyes were wide. "He's caught Hareleap's illness, but his is much more fast-moving."

Iceshadow felt ice beginning to creep into her fur. _No, no, no!_ She knew that Strongstar had only three lives left, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"Please, Sunnyflower, I really need to."

Sunnyflower hesitated. "Alright, but only for a minute or so."

Iceshadow went and leaned down next to her father. He looked thin and weak, and his eyes were glazed with pain. Just beyond him, Hareleap was in a deep sleep, her breathing fast and shallow.

"Strongstar, the Clan's in disarray. What would you like me to do?" Iceshadow whispered.

"Streamtail, no… Streamtail, that's no good for you, that's no good at all, Streamtail, don't do that…" Strongstar's rank breath struck Iceshadow, followed by a dread at his words. He sounded like Hareleap!

Iceshadow backed away, horror filling her chest. "Iceshadow, are you alright?" Sunnyflower's voice sounded far away.

Iceshadow turned and ran from the den. She sprinted across the clearing, wanted to flee into the forest, until she remembered that she had a Clan to look after. She paused, took a deep breath, and then clawed her way up the thorn tree.

"All cats old—old enough to catch their own prey, gather—gather here for a Clan meeting!" Iceshadow couldn't stop her voice from shaking, but she forced herself to calm down. She needed to be strong.

The cats gathered fairly quickly. They remained silent.

"Strongstar is ill," Iceshadow confirmed. She wondered if she could keep quiet that he was sick like Hareleap, then decided against it. It was better to be open with the Clan and give them the truth than to let them spread rumors and gossip. "He has the same illness as Hareleap."

Silence greeted her words, along with the rising stench of fear.

"However, his symptoms seem to have come on faster than Hareleap's, so there is a good chance that they'll go away faster as well," she added. She wasn't sure if this was medicinally sound, but she could tell her words had helped to soothe the Clan.

"For now, we must carry on as usual. Who wants to take the sunhigh-kittypet patrol?" Iceshadow was relieved to see a multitude of cats eager to do so. "Aspenheart, please send out a patrol. I'll take a hunting patrol as well—Stormyheart…and Goldentail and Barkpaw, perhaps?"

The cats she had listed nodded.

"This meeting is over." Iceshadow dipped her head and jumped down.

"Give me just a moment," she muttered to her patrol. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before—she had to make sure Olivepaw would be safe from contracting the infection in the medicine den. She waved her tail at them and raced to the medicine den, nearly colliding with Sunnyflower as she came out.

"I'm sorry, Sunnyflower, but is Olivepaw—?"

Before she could finish, Sunnyflower interrupted her. "Olivepaw is resting in the apprentices' den. He'll be okay in a few days—oh, and Silverclaw's recovering really well. Light warrior duties are alright."

"I'll tell Aspenheart," she mewed, half to herself, before returning to the main clearing. She quickly passed Sunnyflower's message about Silverclaw onto the tom and then led her hunting patrol out into the forest.

"Should you be doing this?" Stormyheart murmured in a low voice, "You are expecting, after all."

Iceshadow jerked in surprise, then purred. "I was going to tell you. I just didn't know when."

"Why don't you go back?" he suggested.

"No. The Clan needs to be strong."

"So do you."

Iceshadow shook her head. "My father needs me to be strong for him," she murmured.

Stormyheart gazed at her with an unreadable look in his deep green eyes, but said nothing more.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A cool full moon glittered down on the forest. Iceshadow stood at the head of the Fourtrees patrol. Her belly had swollen so that it was uncomfortable to walk, and everybody was now aware of the coming kits, but Strongstar and Hareleap remained ill, so Iceshadow was forced to stand in her father's place.

The SkyClan patrol was quiet; the chills of leaf-fall had begun to pierce their greenleaf-thin pelts, and tension brewed in the air in anticipation of how the other Clans would react to Strongstar's absence. Iceshadow raised her tail at the top of the hollow; all the other Clans were already there. She raced down, hardly able to believe she was leading her Clan. Her heart twisted as she thought of Strongstar, lying still and sick in Sunnyflower's den.

"Iceshadow!" Poolstar, the WindClan leader, approached her, looking confused, as SkyClan flooded into the hollow. "Where's Strongstar?"

"Strongstar is not feeling his best tonight," Iceshadow replied, forcing herself to confidently meet the gray-and-white tom's gaze, "As deputy, I stand in his place tonight."

Poolstar nodded, his eyes narrowed. Iceshadow couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she didn't think it was good for SkyClan.

"Let us begin now that SkyClan is here!" Snifflestar leaped atop the Great Rock, followed in quick succession by Splashstar and Adderstar.

Together, Poolstar and Iceshadow scrambled up. Iceshadow found it particularly hard because of her round belly, but her powerful hind legs managed to propel her to the top. She turned to face the cats and caught her breath.

She was so high that she felt like she could see and hear everything—the owls swooping through the trees in ThunderClan's territory, the whistle of a high-blowing wind, the murmurs and flashing eyes of the cats below. She shook herself. _Focus._

Snifflestar stepped forward. "Two of our queens are pregnant, and our hunting has been good. Also, my warriors, Moonfeather, Mousepelt, and Flamewhisker drove out a particularly vicious fox."

Iceshadow glanced down and saw the three warriors sitting proudly, although blood around their ears, muzzles, and shoulders told the SkyClan deputy that the fox had put up a fight.

"That is all I have to say." Snifflestar bowed his head and stepped back, looking expectantly to Splashstar, who was now second eldest, since Strongstar was not present.

"RiverClan, too, is thriving," Splashstar yowled. He glanced at Iceshadow, his eyes glinting as though he had threatened her Clan. A shiver of foreboding ran through the black-and-white she-cat. "However, one of our queens just had a litter of six kits, and we struggle to ensure that all our kits' bellies are filled." He paused; below him, RiverClan stared up at him excitedly, clearly knowing what he was about to say. "We ask that SkyClan give us some of their territory to feed our hungry kits."

Instantly yowls of fury broke out among the SkyClan cats below. Iceshadow fought to keep calm herself as she turned to face Splashstar. She waited, her green eyes blazing, as the clamor died down before she spoke.

"Splashstar, there is no possible way that SkyClan would _ever_ give _any_ of its hunting grounds to RiverClan," Iceshadow growled. Splashstar started to say something, but she cut him off. "Your slow and overfed warriors would never stand a chance to catch our birds and squirrels anyway. SkyClan needs our hunting grounds more than the likes of you." She gave him a cold look, noting his plump frame and sleek fur.

Splashstar started to bristle. "You aren't even a leader, Iceshadow. I would think harder before denying RiverClan what we need. I'm sure Strongstar would see this differently."

"I'm sure Strongstar _wouldn't_ ," Iceshadow assured him, "I know my father better than you, Splashstar, and he would never agree to such an outrageous demand."

Splashstar curled his lip. In the clearing beneath, SkyClan and RiverClan warriors snarled and spat; Iceshadow could see clouds drifting over the moon.

"SkyClan, stop!" Iceshadow yowled. Her warriors froze. "Calm down. Remember the truce!"

"StarClan has been angered," agreed Whitewhisker, the WindClan medicine cat, gazing upwards.

Slowly, the two Clans got control of themselves. Iceshadow shot a furious look at Splashstar, who glared silently back.

"Poolstar, I believe it's your turn," Iceshadow hissed, though her anger was not directed at the gray-and-white tomcat. Poolstar shot Iceshadow a look through narrowed eyes.

"All is well with WindClan," he said curtly, stepping aside. Adderstar gave a quick overview of how prey-rich the strip of territory they had won from WindClan was, igniting Poolstar's anger, although he remained calm, and shared news of a badger that'd been driven out.. Then Iceshadow strode forward.

What to say? "We have four new apprentices," she announced, her voice quivering in the chilly leaf-fall air. "Brookpaw, Splashpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Lightpaw." Cheers rang through the air, though RiverClan's were half-hearted; out of the four, only Lightpaw and Splashpaw were there, along with Barkpaw.

"Also, we have a new warrior—Leapfoot."

Leapfoot sat up proudly as his name was cheered. Beside him, his former mentor, Brownstripe, purred.

"Several of our queens are pregnant and prey is running well in our territory—though not well enough to spare any for another Clan," she added quickly, glancing at Splashstar, who lashed his tail.

"This Gathering is over," Adderstar announced, leaping down. Iceshadow and the leaders followed suit.

"Good job, Iceshadow." Aspenheart appeared from the crowd, looking impressed. "You held your own."

Iceshadow nodded. She noticed Leapfoot surrounded by his apprentice-friends, all looking eager, and decided to join them. Aspenheart, to her surprise, followed.

She recognized the apprentices—Lavenderpaw, Wheatpaw, Bluepaw, and Alderpaw of WindClan, Squirrelpaw of ThunderClan, and Smokypaw of ShadowClan. Leapfoot stood amongst them, looking tall and proud.

"Leapfoot, I see you have friends," Iceshadow mewed, coming over to greet him. The apprentices stared at her with wide eyes.

"Everyone, this is Iceshadow, the SkyClan deputy and my mother," Leapfoot introduced, his amber eyes flashing.

The apprentices stared at Iceshadow, clearly intimidated. "It's good to see you all," she greeted them coolly. She would probably never get used to how intimidating her rank was to other cats.

Leapfoot's ear twitched. "I should probably go," he admitted.

"Wait! Tell us about your warrior vigil!" Lavenderpaw pleaded.

Leapfoot's eyes met Iceshadow's. "Another time, I promise." There was something unreadable in his amber gaze.

Iceshadow flicked her tail. "I think it's time SkyClan went home. Prey to catch." She let out a loud yowl. "SkyClan!"

The warriors and apprentices bunched around her. Round belly bulging, Iceshadow led the way out of the hollow and back to camp.

The camp was surprisingly active for so late—Splashpaw was running back and forth from the nursery, and Iceshadow could hear Frostflower wailing. Almost the entire Clan was assembled in the clearing of the camp.

"What's going on?" she demanded. Her Clanmates glanced at her

"Frostflower's kitting," Brownstripe finally replied.

"Well, there's no use standing around in the clearing doing nothing," Iceshadow growled, her heart thumping. Despite her worry for Frostflower, she didn't understand why everybody was hunched in the clearing like dormice. "Everyone go back to your dens—except you, Splashpaw, if Sunnyflower needs you, and Graytail."

The cats dispersed, including her own patrol. Graytail had stayed behind from the Gathering since his mate was so far along and was now crouched outside the nursery, his ears flat and his tail twitching. Frostflower wailed again.

"Splashpaw, get me raspberry leaf, now!" came Sunnyflower's loud and sharp order. The silver tabby apprentice, perched outside the nursery beside Graytail, his uncle, darted off to her den immediately and came back with his jaws full of a jagged-edged leaf.

Iceshadow felt a jolt of surprise. The apprentice hadn't asked Sunnyflower what it looked or smelled like. He must have had a very good memory. Was it possible he wanted to be a medicine cat?

The SkyClan deputy walked over to the nursery just as Sunnyflower hissed, "There you go, Frostflower. Last kit."

Frostflower let out a dull, weak moan; then Sunnyflower let out a purr. "Good job, that's all of them! Graytail, you can come in."

Graytail shot inside. Iceshadow poked her head in after him; she could see the nest that Frostflower had made for her a few days earlier in the back corner, although the nursery looked quite crowded: Sunnyflower and Splashpaw were sitting back, watching Frostflower as she nursed two young kits. One was silver-tabby-and-white and the other looked exactly like Graytail—a powerfully built silver tabby with broad shoulders. Neither resembled Frostflower.

Graytail's eyes softened.

"Graytail, please remember you're supposed to lead the dawn patrol," Iceshadow reminded him, flicking him with her tail. He nodded.

"Go ahead, Graytail. I'll be fine here," Frostflower assured him.

"What should we name them, first?" Graytail asked her.

"I don't know yet," Frostflower replied. She sounded exhausted. "We can decide tomorrow, when you get back from patrol." She glanced at Iceshadow. "You should be sleeping here, you know. You're almost ready."

Iceshadow licked her belly self-consciously. "No, I—"

"Strongstar! No!"

Sunnyflower's ear-splitting shriek broke the soft peacefulness of the camp like a claw through white fur. Iceshadow instantly turned and raced toward the medicine den. Splashpaw came out, his eyes wide with shock. "Strongstar's lost a life," he whispered numbly.

Iceshadow shouldered past him and sprinted into the den. Sunnyflower was leaning over Strongstar, her eyes wide with anguish. The once-powerful tom lay limply, his ribs jutting out and his blue-gray fur clumpy and matted. He was far too still.

Beyond him, Hareleap lay quietly, her fur unkempt and patchy. She was so thin that Iceshadow could hardly believe she was alive.

"Is this his last life?" Iceshadow asked, fearing the worst.

"No, he has two more," Sunnyflower murmured. She shook her head. "There was nothing I could do!" Her voice was sharp with frustration. "I couldn't heal him. He wouldn't respond!"

Iceshadow gazed down anxiously at her father, who still hadn't stirred. For a moment she wondered if Sunnyflower was wrong and that had been his last life, but at that moment, Strongstar jerked, and his green eyes opened. He looked alert but confused and sat up, struggling. "Am I better now?"

"I wasn't even sure you were aware that you were sick," Sunnyflower whispered.

Iceshadow raced forward and pressed against him, relieved to find that his foul, sick smell had faded completely. He pressed back. "You're almost ready to give birth. You should be resting."

Iceshadow shook her head. "I was too worried about you. You're my father, after all, and I had to run the Clan."

Strongstar shook himself. "Is there any prey?"

Sunnyflower went and fetched him the remains of the fresh-kill: a small sparrow and two fat mice. He devoured it all.

"Come on, let's get you to your den," Sunnyflower suggested, "I don't want you too close to Hareleap."

Together, the medicine cat and the deputy helped to guide Strongstar across the clearing. It was empty, the full moon glittering softly above.

Once they had settled him in his nest, he fell asleep almost immediately. Exhausted, Iceshadow stumbled back to the warriors' den and curled beside Stormyheart. She may have had a nest in the nursery, but she liked the warriors' den better. As she pressed against her mate, she felt a shiver of warmth. _Strongstar is healed and my kits are almost ready to be born._

When her eyes again opened, dawn light was falling softly through the dogwood branches. Iceshadow yawned and sat up, looking around; the dawn patrol had already left.

She padded into the clearing. Aspenheart was sitting near the fresh-kill pile, eating a small shrew. The air was cool and crisp, although, fortunately, frost had not yet kissed the ground.

"The dawn patrol is gone," Aspenheart called to her, "Graytail took Splashpaw with him, too, for the experience."

"Good." Iceshadow nodded to him before walking across the clearing to Strongstar's den. She needed to tell him what had happened at last night's Gathering.

Strongstar, to her relief, was awake, a warm rabbit lying at his paws. While he still looked thin, his eyes were bright, and his pelt was freshly groomed. He was eating the rabbit with great vigor.

"Strongstar?" Iceshadow called hesitantly.

"Iceshadow, good. I expect you're here to give me a report on things?" He sounded strong, like he had before.

"Yes. Last night's Gathering was…interesting." Quickly she described Splashstar's threat.

Strongstar's eyes blazed when she finished. "You were right to tell him I'd back you up. I think that all border patrols along that area should be five-strong from now on. Oh, and as there's been no more trouble with kittypets, why don't you drop the sunhigh-patrol along there and also the five-strong rule on that border?"

Iceshadow nodded, relieved. She had hated having the responsibility of the entire Clan resting on her shoulders. "I'll tell the patrols when they come back."

"Stay in camp," Strongstar added, "You're too far pregnant to leave."

Iceshadow glared. "I won't be a burden to my Clan!"

"I won't take no for an answer. If you leave, I'll come after you." Strongstar stared at her unblinkingly. Iceshadow snorted. His threat about following her was too great a chance to risk in the wake of his frailty. "Fine," she muttered.

At that moment there was an agonized wail. Iceshadow leaped to her paws and raced outside. Her heart pounded as she saw the dawn patrol, made up of Graytail, Splashpaw, Spottedclaw, and Highleap; they were carrying a cat's body, and only three of them could be seen. The scent of blood hit Iceshadow's nose.

The wail had come not from the patrol, but from Frostflower: she was standing at the entrance to the nursery, and her blue eyes were wide with shock and horror.

"No! No!" she screeched, stumbling into the clearing. Iceshadow pushed past the crowd that had begun to gather and stared as Splashpaw, Spottedclaw, and Highleap lowered Graytail's mangled body to the ground.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What—what happened?" Iceshadow stammered.

She realized that all three cats bore injuries: Splashpaw's ear and shoulder were bloody, Spottedclaw was limping and had a huge bite along his leg, and Highleap's tabby pelt was soaked in blood. As Iceshadow watched, Highleap sunk to her knees, looking dazed.

Sunnyflower was already out, herbs in her jaws. She began to work on the three living cats as they spoke.

"We were attacked," Spottedclaw responded hollowly, "It was a fox. I've never seen a fox so vicious."

"Graytail was turning around to tell Splashpaw something, and it leaped out from behind him," Highleap added numbly.

"He had no chance," Spottedclaw whispered, staring in stunned disbelief at the still silver tabby tomcat.

Frostflower sank down in grief. Spottedclaw, her older brother, stumbled over to her, ignoring Sunnyflower's protests, and leaned against her. Silverclaw, Graytail's littermate, raced to his unmoving side and pressed her nose into his fur. "Graytail!"

Iceshadow stared down at the bloody cat. His eyes were closed and his face had a peaceful expression. His coat was matted and rumpled, sticking up in spikes, dried in place by blood. A pair of powerful teeth marks in his neck revealed the cause of his death.

Frostflower staggered forward; together, she and Silverclaw began to clean his fur with long strokes. Iceshadow could hardly bear to see the pain in Frostflower's eyes as she did so. She thought of Stormyheart dying, and her heart twisted with unimaginable pain

"Frostflower, Silverclaw, when you have finished cleaning him, please lay him in a shady place somewhere so that we can sit vigil for him tonight," Strongstar ordered them gently. Iceshadow jumped—she hadn't realized he'd left his den. The two she-cats nodded numbly, and Strongstar turned to Splashpaw. "You will need a new mentor."

"No." Splashpaw shook his head. "I don't want to be a warrior, not anymore. I want to be a medicine cat."

Murmurs of surprise rippled through the Clan, but Iceshadow nodded. "That's a wise decision, Splashpaw." She recalled him fetching the raspberry leaf last night.

"I would love to have him," Sunnyflower added, staring sadly at the small apprentice.

"That fox needs to be taught a lesson!" Flowertail spat; her eyes were wide with shock, grief, and anger. Beside her, Blackstorm nodded, lashing his tail.

"We should send a patrol right away," Lionfang agreed. He stepped closer to his father, Brownstripe.

"No," Strongstar growled, "We are too shocked right now. Today, I want everyone to avoid the area where the patrol was attacked. Tomorrow, when we have gotten our heads together, we will go after the fox. Now, we need to stay calm."

Frostflower looked up. "I agree with Strongstar," she mewed shakily, "I cannot bear the thought of losing more Clanmates."

Silverclaw pressed against her comfortingly.

Frostflower pressed on. "I have decided names for my kits. The silver-tabby-and-white she-cat will be Shrikekit."

Iceshadow nodded, picturing a shrike in her mind.

"And…and…" Frostflower hesitated, swallowing. "And the tom will be…Graykit."

Whispers of sad approval followed her words. Shrikekit and Graykit. Iceshadow turned away, hardly able to imagine what Frostflower must be feeling.

"Those are names that Graytail will be proud of in StarClan," Strongstar assured the she-cat. Frostflower nodded weakly.

Silverclaw nudged her. "Go back to your den. Your kits need you, and you need to be strong for the vigil tonight."

Iceshadow had never heard the feisty she-cat sound so gentle.

Frostflower nodded and padded back to the nursery. Iceshadow stared sadly after her before turning to look around.

"Alright. We need a hunting patrol. Anyone want to go?" Tabbypelt, Snowfoot, Lightningtail, and Aspenheart raised their tails. Iceshadow flicked her ear at them. "Go ahead and go. We need fresh-kill. Stay away from the RiverClan border—that's where the fox attacked you, right?" Iceshadow added, glancing questioningly at Splashpaw, Spottedclaw, and Highleap. They nodded dully.

Strongstar took a deep breath. "I think that Splashpaw's ceremony should be initiated right now, before you go, Tabbypelt, Snowfoot, Lightningtail, and Aspenheart."

Splashpaw and Sunnyflower both nodded. Strongstar walked over to the base of the thorn tree but didn't try to claw his way up.

"Splashpaw," Strongstar called, "do you accept the post of apprentice to Sunnyflower?"

"I do," Splashpaw replied steadily.

"Sunnyflower, you are a cat of great compassion and forethought," Strongstar mewed, addressing the dappled she-cat, "Pass on these qualities, along with all of the many herbs and secrets of StarClan that Splashpaw will need to know."

"Of course, Strongstar." Sunnyflower turned a soft green gaze on Splashpaw.

"Splashpaw! Splashpaw!" The cheers were halfhearted and quickly died away, but Splashpaw didn't seem to mind. He followed Sunnyflower to the medicine den. Sunnyflower was murmuring, "You already know most of the basic herbs, but now we'll have to get started on more advanced stuff…"

Iceshadow thought of Hareleap. She doubted that the elderly she-cat would survive, not after watching Strongstar succumb to the strange illness.

As though her thoughts had brought it up, at that moment, Cloudeye, who had been starting to eat a small mouse, suddenly raced for the dirtplace tunnel.

 _No._

Iceshadow stared in horror as he staggered out.

"Go to Sunnyflower, now," she ordered him. He opened his jaws to protest, but she shook her head. "There are kits in the camp. We cannot let this illness spread."

Cloudeye shook his head. "I'm as good as a dead cat," he whispered, his blue eyes full of shock and realization, "Let me be useful."

"No!" Suddenly it was too much. "Go to Sunnyflower, now! You can't afford to risk your life when there might be a cure!"

Cloudeye stepped back, stunned by her ferocity. "There is no cure, Iceshadow."

"Yes, there is. We just haven't found it yet!" Iceshadow glared at Cloudeye. "Go!"

Cloudeye shook his head miserably but walked across the clearing. She could smell his foul, sick scent and closed her eyes, fighting back a wail.

 _StarClan, our Clan is falling apart! Can't you_ do _something?!_

"Iceshadow? Iceshadow, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes; Stormyheart was standing in front of her, looking concerned.

"Why can't StarClan do something?" Iceshadow growled, "First our leader loses a life, then RiverClan threatens us, and Graytail…" Her voice failed. She shook her head, despairingly, and was relieved when Stormyheart pressed against her. The warmth of his flank against her swollen belly was more comforting than she could ever admit; she could almost close her eyes and imagine she was nestled safely back in the crook of Streamtail's belly, just an innocent kit, just Icekit, with Stormkit beside her…

"Go take a nap in the nursery," Stormyheart murmured, "You need it."

Iceshadow nodded, too tired and miserable to argue. She walked into the nursery, carefully stepping around Frostflower, who murmured a quiet greeting, and then lay down in the thick, fluffy moss nest, relieved to find feathers and bracken sliding softly over her swollen belly. She was asleep before she could even get comfortable.

"Iceshadow! Iceshadow!"

Iceshadow was sprinting. Her belly was no longer big and pregnant; she was thin and wiry again, her muscles rippling beneath a sleek black-and-white pelt. She was running, sprinting, for the cry of the cat—was it Leapfoot? Stormyheart? Strongstar? Sunnyflower? Stormwing? Streamtail?

She skidded to a halt with a yowl of terror as she almost flew off the edge of the gorge; beneath her, wind and water clashed together, diving at each other as if they were real animate things, fighting. She looked around, but the cry for her name was gone; she could see only the wind and the water, crashing against each other below.

"Iceshadow, _remember!_ A storm is coming; only the clash of wind and water will stop the darkened tide!"

Iceshadow woke with a start. The ominous prophecy echoed in her ears like the snarl of a fox in the shadows: something she hated to hear but could not forget or leave alone.

She sat up. She could tell it was moonhigh and also that Graytail's vigil had begun. Spottedclaw, Silverclaw, Frostflower, and Silverclaw's four kits were gathered around Graytail's limp body. Most of the other cats, no doubt, had gone to sleep already. Sunnyflower sat on the edge of the group, staring at the sky, while Strongstar was at the entrance of his den, his head bowed. Iceshadow considered joining them, but she felt weary and could not stand the thought of facing her grieving Clanmates, nor could she stand facing Graytail's dead body.

Shrikekit and Graykit, Frostflower's kits, started mewling. Quickly, moved by instinct, Iceshadow darted over and swept the kits close to her body with her tail. "Shhh," she whispered, "Your mother will be back soon."

They quieted down a little, but Shrikekit continued to whimper. They kneaded Iceshadow's belly, as though searching for milk, but she had none, not yet.

"What do you want, StarClan?" Iceshadow whispered, "What does your prophecy mean? Are we all doomed?" She looked down at Shrikekit and Graykit with great sadness. They were so young and naïve, so carefree and unburdened. Iceshadow was deputy of the Clan, with the knowledge of a terrible prophecy.

Iceshadow sat there, her tail wrapped around the kits, as the sky lightened. They started crying again, and she could not satisfy them; they were hungry, and only Frostflower could feed them. The she-cat finally returned and seemed surprised to find Iceshadow sheltering her kits.

"I'm sorry, Frostflower. They just started mewling, and I—"

"No. Thank you, Iceshadow." Frostflower sounded soft and quiet. "You didn't do anything wrong." Iceshadow drew her tail away, relieved, and the two kits scrambled happily over to Frostflower to suckle.

Iceshadow crept out of the warm, milky darkness of the nursery and stared out over the camp. It was quite cold, although it hadn't yet frosted, fortunately. Sunnyflower and Splashpaw were heading out, most likely to collect herbs. Iceshadow saw movement at the entrance to the warriors' den and watched as Aspenheart emerged.

"Aspenheart, can you lead the dawn patrol?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Who should I take?"

"Blackstorm and Brookpaw, and Rosewhisker…and Leapfoot," she replied, thinking quickly, "Try to find out as much as you can about the fox, but don't attack it and don't get into a fight, and keep a close eye on RiverClan."

"Of course. You can count on me, Iceshadow." Aspenheart dipped his head to her and then headed to wake the cats she'd mentioned.

"Oh, and wake Lionfang, Brownstripe, and Flowertail and Lightpaw for a hunting patrol," she added. He waved his tail to show he had heard but did not look back.

Strongstar emerged from his den. He had improved more than she could have thought possible in so short a time. He still looked a little skinny, but his muscles were thick and strong beneath a short, glossy gray pelt. In the morning light, his fur looked like the blue-gray color of a rain-tinted storm cloud.

Leapfoot came out of the den, his black-and-white pelt rumpled from sleeping, his amber eyes bleary. Iceshadow gazed at her son in a new light. He was no longer the precious little furball that she'd had to protect for so long. He was a strong-muscled, sure-pawed warrior. She shook her head. _Is the same thing going to happen with this new litter?_ she wondered, glancing down at her belly.

She wondered what she would name them. She wanted time to name them, to think and find the right name. She had done that with Leapfoot. She hadn't named him until he was two days old, and then it had been Stormyheart's idea, because of his powerful hind legs, even though almost all SkyClan cats had them. They both had been worried that he would have inherited Strongstar's ThunderClan traits.

Iceshadow glanced up as Splashpaw and Sunnyflower returned, each carrying huge bundles of herbs in their jaws. Splashpaw looked much more at peace than he had before, though she remembered with a pang his eagerness to train; he would have made a great warrior.

The hunting patrols came back with a pretty good haul, seeing as it was early in the morning and chilly. Iceshadow took a small mouse for herself, despite the fact that a squirrel on the top looked extremely appetizing. After eating her mouse, she took the squirrel for Frostflower, who insisted they share it. The two she-cats ate it together in a gentle silence. Frostflower, while still looking shocked and sad, seemed to be recovering to some degree from Graytail's death.

The dawn patrol returned; fortunately, RiverClan had not made any good on Splashstar's threat—yet—and Aspenheart informed Iceshadow that he had found the location of the fox's den and was willing to lead a patrol there. Iceshadow thanked him and promised to speak with Strongstar about it.

 _He needs an apprentice,_ she thought as he went to greet Rosewhisker, who was emerging from the den at that moment. He was patient and calm, two important qualities in any mentor. _Maybe Shrikekit or Graykit?_

"Strongstar!" she called to her father, who was just about to head out. He looked at her, his ears pricked. "Can Aspenheart lead a patrol to drive out the fox?"

Strongstar nodded. "Make sure it's good and strong, and tell him to try not to drive it into RiverClan territory. We have enough problems with them as it is."

Iceshadow nodded and informed Aspenheart of this; he headed out immediately, flanked by Rosewhisker, Brownstripe, Lionfang, and Hollytail.

The prophecy echoed in her mind, and she sagged. What was the use? SkyClan was doomed.

 _A storm is coming; only the clash of wind and water will stop the darkened tide._

Iceshadow stared out over her Clan. _How long do we have left?_

She glanced up at the sky, hoping for an answer from StarClan, but nothing was forthcoming. She felt a chill: perhaps StarClan themselves didn't even know what was in store for SkyClan.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come on, Iceshadow!"

Iceshadow gritted her teeth and wailed as another powerful spasm rippled through her belly. She bit down on the stick that Splashpaw had given her as she felt one of the kits plop out.

"Good job." Sunnyflower sounded tense. "Three more!" She muttered something in an undertone to Splashpaw, but Iceshadow wasn't listening. _Three?_ she thought with dismay, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. Another contraction gripped her body, and she yowled aloud. _StarClan, help me!_

"Come on, come on, Iceshadow," Stormyheart called from outside, sounding anxious and concerned.

"Just two more, Iceshadow!" Splashpaw told her confidently.

"Just two?!" Iceshadow snapped at the young tom, clawing at her nest in agony. The next contraction was the most powerful; she screamed, and all her limbs splayed out as another kit emerged into the world, squealing loudly. _One more! One more!_ she chanted silently to herself. The spasm came, but she had no energy to cry out; she only panted in relief as it escaped and was carried swiftly to her belly to suckle.

"Four kits!" Sunnyflower announced, "Stormyheart, come in!"

Stormyheart raced in and pressed his muzzle against Iceshadow's. "Four kits. Four, my sweet." His voice was gentle and quiet, just what Iceshadow needed to hear.

"Three toms and a she-cat," Sunnyflower added.

 _A daughter._ Iceshadow gazed down at her kits, and her anger and pain faded immediately. They were so tiny and helpless.

"They're beautiful," Stormyheart whispered.

"They are, aren't they?" Iceshadow murmured drowsily.

"Can we come back in?" Shrikekit poked her head in, Graykit a few steps behind.

"Yes," Stormyheart told the little kits. They were only a half-moon old but as curious as anything; they were always getting into some sort of mischief.

"Iceshadow, how many are there?" Leapfoot poked his head inside, looking excited, but fortunately didn't try to walk inside. It was getting cramped.

"Four," she answered, "Three brothers and a sister."

"I can't wait until they open their eyes," Leapfoot mewed before stepping away.

"Hareleap would've loved them," Iceshadow commented sadly. The she-cat had finally, agonizingly, passed away several days prior; her kits, Stonewind, Highleap, Fennelclaw, and Sunpatch, while sad, had been relieved to see her out of her misery. Cloudeye was, fortunately, the only one ill, though he still wasn't responding to Sunnyflower's herbs.

Iceshadow gazed down at her kits. One of the toms was pale brown tabby and white, a lot like a plover— _Ploverkit._

And the little she-cat, with her fluffy gray tabby fur in spikes, reminded her of a thistle— _Thistlekit._

The other two she wasn't sure about. One was a sleek gray-brown tabby, and the other a brown tabby. Rowankit for the brown tabby, perhaps? The gray-brown tabby had an unusual stripe pattern that reminded her a little bit of the markings of a hawk. Hawkkit?

Yes. Ploverkit, Thistlekit, Rowankit, and Hawkkit. Contented, Iceshadow closed her eyes and slept.

"Iceshadow? Iceshadow?"

A paw shook her flank. Iceshadow opened her eyes. Stormyheart was standing above her.

"I thought of some names," she told her mate softly. She touched each kit in turn. "Ploverkit, Thistlekit, Rowankit, and Hawkkit."

"Those are wonderful names," Stormyheart murmured.

"Are you sure you like them?" Iceshadow asked, "I mean, you didn't name any of them."

"I named Leapfoot," Stormyheart pointed out, "Honestly though, they're so beautiful I don't mind."

"Did you just come in here to wake me up and discuss names?" Iceshadow asked tartly, "Or is there something else on your mind?"

"Well…it's nothing really." Stormyheart squirmed. "I should probably go hunting now. See you later, Iceshadow!" He dashed out before she could ask any more questions.

Iceshadow stared after him, confused.

"Iceshadow! Iceshadow! Here!" Shrikekit, followed closely by Graykit, rushed inside, dragging a mouse with her. She dropped it in front of Iceshadow. "Here!"

Iceshadow purred. "Thank you, Shrikekit." She quickly ate the mouse, genuinely thankful to the tiny silver-tabby-and-white kit. The last time she had been in the nursery, Leapfoot had been three moons old when Barkkit and Olivekit were born to Gingerfur. It felt odd to have the youngest kits in the nursery this time.

Frostflower stepped inside, gazing down fondly at Shrikekit and Graykit, who were running back out. "Are you alright, Iceshadow?"

Iceshadow nodded. "Shrikekit just brought me a mouse."

"Good." Frostflower yawned. "I think I'll take a nap, actually."

"Do you mind looking after my kits? I'd like to go outside." Iceshadow nuzzled her precious kittens. "I've named them, by the way."

"Of course I can look after them, and what are their names?" Frostflower asked.

"The brown tabby and white is Ploverkit," Iceshadow mewed, "The plain gray tabby is Hawkkit. The plain brown tabby is Rowankit, and the fluffy one is Thistlekit."

Frostflower purred. "Go ahead outside. I'll look after them."

Iceshadow gazed down at her young kits with pride and love, especially Thistlekit, her only daughter. She stood, dipping her head to Frostflower, and then headed outside.

Shrikekit and Graykit were wrestling in the clearing. Barkpaw and Olivepaw, who had recovered from his belly wound, were heading out with their mentors; Iceshadow made a mental note to talk to Strongstar about their warrior ceremony.

The Gathering was in just a little over a quarter-moon; so far Splashstar had not done anything with his threat, and Iceshadow was praying that he wouldn't do anything. Strongstar, though he didn't say it, was still weak from the sickness, and Iceshadow hoped he would be strong enough to deal with RiverClan's threat.

Brownstripe, who was acting in as the temporary deputy, was sending out patrols. It was late in the morning, so the dawn patrol had left, but hunting patrols had yet to be sent out. Leapfoot, Blackstorm, Brookpaw, and Gingerfur were preparing to go out. Iceshadow brushed aside a stray feeling of wistfulness; she was far too tired from her kitting to go out on patrol.

Splashpaw emerged, followed by Sunnyflower. Sunnyflower had herbs in her mouth; she saw Iceshadow and padded over, followed quickly by Splashpaw.

"Iceshadow, here's some borage," Sunnyflower mewed, dropping the leaves at Iceshadow's paws. "It'll help your milk come."

Iceshadow obediently ate the herbs. "I've named them," she informed the two medicine cats excitedly.

Sunnyflower's ears pricked. "What are their names?"

"Ploverkit, Hawkkit, Rowankit, and Thistlekit," Iceshadow purred.

"Those are lovely." Sunnyflower touched her tail to Iceshadow's shoulder. "I can't wait to watch them grow up."

Iceshadow nodded. She glanced up at the sky and saw that thick clouds were beginning to gather. _Snow_ , she thought, rather nervously.

"How's Cloudeye?" she asked.

Sunnyflower visibly sagged. "He's gotten much worse much faster than either of the other two."

Iceshadow's heart twisted in sympathy.

"Oh, and I think that Brindlebreeze and Lightningtail might both have the sickness, too," Sunnyflower added, "I've watched them at mealtimes, and they never eat; if they do, it's very little and they always go straight to the dirtplace."

Iceshadow felt a desire to wail aloud in despair, but she forced it back. Lightningtail and Brindlebreeze were coming into camp right then; she walked over to them swiftly and decisively.

"Do you have the sickness that Cloudeye has?" she demanded.

They looked startled; they exchanged a glance before miserably both nodding.

"Go to Sunnyflower. Now." Iceshadow's mew was flat. Suddenly exhausted, she turned and walked back to the nursery. She curled up among her kits, relieved to feel their comfortable warmth against her flank.

 _I will protect you, my young children._

A quarter-moon passed; the Gathering was almost upon them, and still nothing from RiverClan. Iceshadow stepped out of the nursery; snow covered the clearing like a soft white shadow. Ploverkit, Thistlekit, Hawkkit, and Rowankit were playing in the clearing with Shrikekit and Graykit. Iceshadow was keeping an eye on the kits, but they seemed to be okay for now.

Suddenly a single cat burst through the camp entrance: Sparrowpaw. He looked crazed and wild; his eyes were wide, and he was panting. "RiverClan! RiverClan has invaded!"

"Where's Strongstar?!" Iceshadow demanded.

"He went out hunting," Blackstorm mewed.

Her heart pounded. Stormyheart and Brownstripe, the two most senior warriors, were also out hunting; Iceshadow would have to lead the attack herself. She'd recovered enough, but could she spare warriors to guard the camp?

"Frostflower!" she snapped, "Please watch my kits!" Frostflower nodded.

"Gingerfur, Goldentail, Barkpaw, Olivepaw…" Iceshadow searched for more. "Blackstorm, Brookpaw… Nightfire, Lionfang, Hollytail, Snowfoot, Tabbypelt… and Fennelclaw. Come on!"

Sparrowpaw was already streaking away. Iceshadow raced after him, feeling her muscles scream with the exertion. Sparrowpaw was fast, easily running in front of the warriors as he led them away.

The sounds of a vicious fight reached Iceshadow's ears. She skidded to a halt; RiverClan warriors were pouring from the river, converging upon a hopelessly outnumbered patrol—Rosewhisker, Spottedclaw, Silverclaw, and Sunpatch.

Fennelclaw yowled and raced down the bank to help his sister, Sunpatch, who was wrestling with two RiverClan toms. Iceshadow let out a battle cry and plunged down after him. She crashed into Wetnose, the deputy. She couldn't help but remember how friendly they'd been in the past as he shrieked in shock and turned on her. She sliced her claws over his nose, and he jerked back; while he was unbalanced, she leaned in and swept his front paws out from under him; he collapsed sideways, and she lunged for his exposed belly, gouging at it with long, sharp claws. Red blood stained his white belly fur. He screeched and scrambled away.

Iceshadow lifted her head, the fire of battle thrumming through her veins; Rosewhisker was struggling with the she-cat Willowpelt. She raced forward, watching as Willowpelt's claws scored red lines down Rosewhisker's flank, and grabbed Willowpelt's scruff in her jaws. She stood on her hind legs, her legs trembling with the effort, and dragged Willowpelt backward as the RiverClan queen thrashed beneath her. Iceshadow was unable to hold on and dropped her; in an instant Willowpelt turned around and swiped at Iceshadow's muzzle. A sharp burning pain told Iceshadow that the she-cat's aim had been accurate as she cuffed Willowpelt hard around the head and then leaped onto her back, twisting midair to wrap her paws around Willowpelt's neck as she tore at the she-cat's back and flanks with her hind claws. Willowpelt rolled sideways, and Iceshadow, too late, was crushed by Willowpelt's weight. The she-cat jumped off and clawed at Iceshadow's chest; Iceshadow rolled aside and reared on her hind legs, driving a fierce blow at Willowpelt's cheek that sent the she-cat reeling.

Splashstar emerged from the fighting, his tabby-and-white fur spiked with blood; Iceshadow left Willowpelt aside and leaped at him. Her claws gouged out huge tufts of white fur from his neck, and she felt the warm ooze of blood on her paws before Splashstar knocked her backward and leaped on top of her; she had underestimated the strength in his body and for a moment lay stunned. Then, as his claws sank into her shoulders, she let herself go limp. Splashstar, anticipating the trick, did not let go, but Iceshadow managed to wriggle free anyway, feeling blood spurt from her shoulders as she turned and swiped at the RiverClan leader, first with one paw and then the other; one blow hit his muzzle and the other his ears.

She had never felt more alive. She dodged his heavy swipe and lunged for his hind leg, grabbing it in her teeth and biting down hard. As he yowled and turned to retaliate, she leaped backwards, out of range; then she leaped powerfully upward and forward, landing heavily on his back and crushing him to the ground. Pride for her SkyClan hind legs coursing through her, she clawed at his neck and shoulders; he jumped upward and sent her flying, but she managed to land on her feet. Both cats reared on their hind legs; Iceshadow managed to sink her claws into his neck and held him there as he swiped vainly at her muzzle. He tried to fight free, but she held tightly to his fur, wet and clumping from the river, and sank her claws deeper. Splashstar yowled in frustration and tore free, fresh blood pouring from his neck on either side.

"RiverClan, retreat!" he yowled, his blue eyes burning with anger. He limped to the river and started to swim across, followed quickly by his Clanmates, battered and bleeding.

"Cowards!" Iceshadow screamed in triumph, "Fox-hearts! You will never beat SkyClan!"

A cry of victory rose among the ranks of SkyClan warriors. Iceshadow suddenly felt the pain of her wounds; her shoulders burned, her muzzle stung, her chest throbbed. She wobbled a little bit, and suddenly the entire world started to spin.

"Iceshadow! Iceshadow! Hold on!" Someone jammed a shoulder up against Iceshadow. She blinked and shook her head. Gingerfur was bracing herself against her, holding her onto her paws.

"I'm sorry, I'm just dizzy." Iceshadow shook her head again. "Let's get back to camp. Does anyone have any serious injuries?"

She looked around. Everyone looked battered and bloody, but nobody seemed to be in danger of dying. "Okay, let's go."

Slowly, they headed back to camp. Iceshadow was hissing in pain at every step, but she managed to make it. She thought of how she'd defeated Splashstar, and the pain disappeared momentarily. _Smug furball,_ she thought with a fierce purr.

"Iceshadow!"

Just outside the camp, Strongstar, Stormyheart, Brownstripe, and Olivepaw met them; all four cats were carrying prey.

"RiverClan invasion," Iceshadow growled through gritted teeth, "They're gone now."

Strongstar looked both angry and pleased, Stormyheart dismayed, Brownstripe relieved, and Olivepaw confused. "But I thought your kits—"

"I had to leave my kits with Frostflower," Iceshadow told them firmly, "I was the most senior warrior in camp by far."

"You did good," Strongstar praised her, "but from now on I'll ask Brownstripe to make sure that either he, me, or Stormyheart is in camp at all times."

Iceshadow nodded; she was too weary to say anything more. Gingerfur helped her the last few steps into the clearing, and she collapsed, thankful to feel the soft grass beneath her.

Vaguely she heard Gingerfur explaining what had happened to the rest of the Clan; then she felt Sunnyflower's gentle touch. "Come on, stand up, Iceshadow."

Iceshadow struggled to her paws, shaking her fur and scattering red droplets.

"You shouldn't have tried to fight so soon after your kitting," Sunnyflower scolded her, beginning to plaster herbs and cobwebs to her wounds.

"I didn't have a choice," Iceshadow mewed meekly.

"Well, you'll live, but I recommend you rest. You look tired to death," Sunnyflower teased.

Iceshadow nodded and stumbled to her nest. Her paws were wet and freezing cold from being out in the snow, and her wounds ached. She was surprised to see that her four kits were sound asleep in her nest; she nosed them aside to make room for herself and then lay down. Her eyes closed almost immediately.

Her eyes opened in a smoky forest; a dark brown tabby tom emerged from the mist. His eyes glowed golden-yellow.

"Remember, Iceshadow," he cried, "Remember!"

He faded, and darkness flooded her vision, but the terrible prophecy echoed in her ears.

"A storm is coming; only the clash of wind and water will stop the darkened tide."

Iceshadow's eyes opened to the real world, and fear pulsed through her. Would she ever be free of the prophecy?


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tell us all about it when you get back!"

"Don't forget to tell us what those mangy RiverClan cats say!"

Leapfoot purred. Ploverkit, Hawkkit, Thistlekit, and Rowankit were all staring up at him enviously; he was about to go to the Gathering, and they were being forced to stay behind with Iceshadow.

Leapfoot glanced up at his mother. She had been injured badly in the battle. Not enough to threaten her life, but there were still cobwebs all over her shoulders, chest, and muzzle, and she moved stiffly, like an old cat. He felt a flash of fear. Surely she wasn't planning on joining the elders' den any time soon?

"Tell me all about it, too, Leapfoot," Iceshadow purred; he was relieved to hear the youthfulness in her mew.

"I will, I promise." Leapfoot glanced over his shoulder; wasn't Strongstar ready to go yet? The patrol heading for the Gathering was ready—it was him, Olivepaw, Barkpaw, and Brookpaw, Sunnyflower and Splashpaw, Brownstripe, Goldentail, Stormyheart, Blackstorm, Nightfire, Hollytail, Aspenheart, and Fennelclaw.

Strongstar finally emerged from his den. He was a powerful tom; his broad shoulders rose gracefully from a massive, muscular body, coated in short, coarse blue-gray fur, and he had a broad head with wide-set green eyes that seemed to pierce right through a cat. He was a great leader, and Leapfoot was honored to be his grandson, even if ThunderClan blood did run through his veins.

"Let's go!" Strongstar led the way out the camp entrance. The snow had not yet led to hungry bellies, and the Clan ran toward Fourtrees. Leapfoot pushed ahead until he was neck-in-neck with Brownstripe; the thundering paw steps of the rest of the Clan echoed in the trees behind him. Leapfoot longed to push ahead, to feel the wonderful sliding of muscle against muscle as he sprinted for Fourtrees, but held himself back.

 _Will Lavenderpaw be there?_

They burst into the clearing, and Leapfoot caught his breath. Fourtrees sparkled beneath him; it was covered in white snow, and everything was still and glistening, glittering like all the stars of Silverpelt had fallen to earth beneath the silver moon.

He took a deep breath; WindClan had already arrived. Strongstar raised his tail in signal, and Leapfoot plunged down the slope. Lavenderpaw's sweet scent drifted to his nose almost instantly, the scent of grass and wind and wildflowers.

Lavenderpaw rushed over. Her pale tabby pelt was glossy and groomed, though Leapfoot noticed she looked a little thinner than usual. "Lavenderpaw," he greeted her warmly, rubbing his muzzle against hers.

"It's Lavender _heart_ now," she purred.

"You're a warrior? That's great!" Leapfoot looked around. "Are your brothers all warriors, too?"

She nodded. "Wheatwhisker, Bluethorn, and Alderpelt."

Leapfoot pressed against her, grateful for her warmth in the freezing air. "That's great, Lavenderheart." Her name flowed easily off of his tongue.

"And we have two new apprentices." Lavenderheart flicked her tail at two small, kit-furred apprentices, one a gray and the other a brown tabby. "That's Fernpaw and Featherpaw."

Leapfoot looked into Lavenderheart's eyes; they were amber, golden-bright like the sun, and made him feel dizzy. "So, how have you been the past moon?"

Lavenderheart looked away, pawing at the ground. "Well…alright, I guess."

Leapfoot knew her far better than that. "No, you aren't 'alright.' What's wrong?"

Lavenderheart's tail tip twitched. She glanced up and looked around. "Well, there's this tom in my Clan, Briarclaw, and he, well, he wants to be my mate."

Leapfoot's heart skipped a beat. "But you're only just a warrior!"

"I know, and he's sweet and everything, but he's just a friend." Lavenderheart shuffled her paws.

As if speaking of him had summoned him, the brown tabby tom appeared from the crowd. Leapfoot had seen him once or twice, but he'd never spoken to him. He was small, even for a WindClan cat, with darkly striped fur and a V-shaped scar in his ear. There was a gentle look in his eyes.

"Lavenderheart, the Gathering's about to start. Come sit with me," Briarclaw invited.

"I'm just going to sit here, with—with Leapfoot," Lavenderheart replied awkwardly.

Briarclaw opened his mouth to protest, but at that moment Poolstar called for the Gathering to start, so he was forced into silence. Leapfoot felt Lavenderheart press closer against him.

"Snifflestar," Poolstar greeted, stepping back and letting the elderly tom take the front of the rock.

Snifflestar dipped his head graciously. Leapfoot was shocked to see how old the tabby-and-white tom looked; his orange tabby stripes were patchy and unkempt, and his bones were easily visible. "In first news, my deputy, Morningtail, has retired to the elders' den. She is to be replaced by Mothleap."

"Morningtail! Mothleap!" As Leapfoot cheered, he craned his neck to view the new deputy. She was small, a pale brown tabby she-cat, but she seemed calm and confident, even in the face of so much attention.

"She was a good mentor to Briarsong and will be a good deputy as well. Prey is still running, and ThunderClan is doing well." Snifflestar dipped his head and stepped back.

Strongstar strode forward. "Unfortunately, one of our elders, Hareleap, has passed on. She will be missed, but she was old and lived a good life. Also, one of our warriors, Graytail, was killed by a fox. Both will be much missed." He bowed his head and paused respectfully; the clearing was silent. Leapfoot remembered Graytail, his calm, unending patience and steady temper, and felt fresh grief rise up inside of him. "In better news, Frostflower has given birth to Shrikekit and Graykit, and my deputy and daughter, Iceshadow, has given birth to Ploverkit, Rowankit, Thistlekit, and Hawkkit. Our medicine cat, Sunnyflower, has taken on the apprentice of Splashpaw."

Mews of approval rippled through the crowd. Strongstar looked around the clearing, his gaze coming to rest on RiverClan. "Splashstar made good on his threat and attempted to take more of our territory; however, SkyClan _easily_ defeated them and remains perfectly strong." His last words were directed fiercely at Splashstar, who lashed his tail and stepped forward.

"RiverClan is doing well, but we need more food, food that Strongstar is too stubborn to give," he growled, "Our queen Lilypool has her little of six kits, Sandkit, Shellkit, Pebblekit, Creamkit, Dustykit, and Puddlekit, and we are unsure as to how we are to go about feeding them this leaf-bare."

Strongstar stared angrily at Splashstar. "SkyClan cannot afford to give territory to RiverClan. You may need food, but so does SkyClan."

Splashstar snarled. Leapfoot realized that around him, his Clanmates' fur was bristling, and claws were coming out; meanwhile, RiverClan warriors were growling and tensing.

"Stop! StarClan is angered!" The cry came from Dawnfern, the medicine cat of RiverClan; she gazed up as a single cloud started to drift across the moon. Reluctantly, both SkyClan and RiverClan calmed down.

Splashstar lashed his tail again. "We have a new apprentice, Carppaw. That is all from RiverClan."

Poolstar, glancing at both leaders and stepping forward as lightly as though he was stalking a mouse, spoke. "WindClan has four new warriors—Lavenderheart, Wheatwhisker, Bluethorn, and Alderpelt."

Cheers for the warriors echoed throughout the clearing, though not as high-spirited as before. Leapfoot purred and touched his tail to Lavenderheart's."

"We also have two new apprentices, Fernpaw and Featherpaw."

Again, halfhearted cheers. Poolstar bowed his head and stepped back.

Adderstar strode forward. "We drove a fox out of our territory. Prey is running well." He nodded curtly.

"The Gathering is over!" Snifflestar yowled.

"Meet me here tomorrow night!" Lavenderheart whispered; WindClan was already leaving.

Leapfoot froze. _Say no. Say no. Say no._ "Okay, see you there!"

Lavenderheart purred and bounded after her Clanmates. Leapfoot stared after her, the promise he just made still fresh on his tongue. Against everything his mind was telling him, his heart thrummed with excitement.

 _This is against the warrior code!_ Leapfoot thought, anguished.

 _But this is Lavenderheart. I've known her all my life._

"Leapfoot! Leapfoot, hey!"

Leapfoot turned to see Brookpaw racing toward him. Her tail was straight up in the air, and she was purring. "Hi, Brookpaw," he greeted her, his mind still on Lavenderheart. The sparkle in her amber eyes refused to leave his mind.

"That was so fun! Did you see Fernpaw and Featherpaw? They were tiny!" Brookpaw was bubbling over with happiness.

"Yeah, they were," Leapfoot meowed absentmindedly. _It's just one night. One night._

Suddenly something slammed into Leapfoot's side. He stumbled but managed to stay on his feet; turning quickly, he glared at Brookpaw. "What was that for?" he growled.

"I was checking to see if you were paying attention!" Brookpaw snapped, her amber eyes flashing.

"Well, I am now," Leapfoot muttered; he couldn't stay mad at the energetic young she-cat. He yawned. "I'm just looking forward to going to sleep."

Brookpaw nudged him playfully. "The den feels so much emptier without you."

"Yeah, well, the warriors' den is way too crowded," Leapfoot replied. He yawned again as they entered the camp. "See ya, Brookpaw."

She nodded and scampered off; Leapfoot envied her energy. The trek back home felt long and endless, and by the time he got back, he was too tired to do anything but stumble toward the warriors' den and curl up into his nest. The cold air pressed against him like a cold, crushing wave of ice, and he scooted closer to the other warriors. _Lavenderheart,_ he thought, his eyes slipping closed.

His eyes opened into a dream. He was standing in a forest that he didn't recognize. A warm greenleaf breeze stirred his fur, bringing scents of green growth and plump mice and birds. He breathed in deeply; why couldn't the forest be like this in the waking world?

"Leapfoot!"

Leapfoot jumped and turned around quickly; shock filled him up. _Strongstar_ was striding toward him!

 _Wait, no._ Leapfoot narrowed his eyes. This tom, while sturdily-built, was smaller, and he had the powerful hind legs of a SkyClan cat. Also, his eyes were a shade more silvery-gray-green than Strongstar's. Still, he resembled Strongstar far too much to be a coincidence.

"Leapfoot, it's good to meet you at last." The tom ran forward and touched Leapfoot's nose. "My name is Stormwing."

 _Stormwing?_ That was the name of his mother's dead sibling! _Am I in StarClan? Did I die?!_

"I have an important message for you, Leapfoot," Stormwing meowed. He pulled back; suddenly his eyes were full of a strange darkness. "A storm is coming; only the clash of wind and water will stop the darkened tide."

"What do you mean?" Leapfoot cried; a wind was whipping up the trees, and thunder and lightning cracked the sky overhead. He looked up, terrified, as rain poured down, fast, icy, bitter shards. The wind was so strong that he had to dig his claws into the ground to stop from being blown away. "Wait! Wait! Tell me more!" he yowled as Stormwing turned and raced away, "Stormwing!"

"Leapfoot, shut up!"

Leapfoot jerked awake; Silverclaw was leaning over him, her lips curled in a snarl. "Brownstripe wants you to go on a hunting patrol. Maybe you can give the rest of us a break with your thrashing."

Leapfoot stood quickly. "I-I'm sorry," he muttered, stumbling outside. He felt shaky, and his claws ached. _It was just a nightmare, Leapfoot,_ he told himself silently. He remembered Stormwing. _But that was so real…_

"Great StarClan, your fur is a mess!" Brownstripe exclaimed as Leapfoot staggered over. Leapfoot glanced over his shoulder in surprise. His fur was rumpled and tufty. Ears burning in shame, Leapfoot quickly began to groom it.

"You can go on a hunting patrol with Aspenheart, Blackstorm, and Brookpaw," Brownstripe suggested.

Leapfoot nodded and quickly finished up his fur. He glanced over at the nursery. Frostflower and Iceshadow were sitting side by side, watching as their kits tumbled together.

"Hang on a second. I'd like to say something to Iceshadow," Leapfoot murmured. He raced over.

"Leapfoot!" His mother greeted him happily, rubbing her muzzle against his.

"Leapfoot!" came a chorus of echoes; Leapfoot felt the claws of tiny cats piercing his leaf-bare thick fur. He glanced over and purred as Rowankit, Thistlekit, and Hawkkit clambered onto his back. Ploverkit, who was the smallest of the four, paced in frustration underneath. Leapfoot crouched down and allowed him to climb on as well.

"Leapfoot! Leapfoot! Look how big I am!" Hawkkit squeaked. The little tom raised himself up to his full height, fluffing out his gray-brown fur; his dark, unusual stripes stood out especially.

"You _are_ getting big, Hawkkit." Leapfoot shook his fur gently, dropping the kits back into the snow. "Iceshadow…um…you know your brother, Stormwing?" He held his breath.

"Yes?" Iceshadow wasn't paying too much attention as Thistlekit flung herself at Shrikekit, who was just emerging from the nursery.

"What did he look like?"

"He was a big blue-gray tom, almost as big as Strongstar but not quite, and he had powerful hind legs and silver-green eyes," Iceshadow replied instantly, her eyes shading with sadness. She turned to him. "He died when a branch fell after a storm and snapped his backbone. Why?"

"Oh, I was just—just wondering," Leapfoot mewed, his voice shaking. _That's exactly what I saw!_

Iceshadow's eyes narrowed. Clearly, she knew he wasn't telling her something. "What—?"

"Leapfoot! Come on!" The impatient voice of Blackstorm cut Iceshadow off. _Thank you, StarClan!_ Leapfoot throught, relieved. He nodded to Iceshadow and then raced off, but he could feel Iceshadow's eyes burning into his back.

They raced out into the bright, snowy forest. Leapfoot pricked his ears, but he couldn't hear the familiar birdcalls that told him prey was not far off. He sniffed instead, but it was hard to smell anything in the bitterly cold air.

"Why don't we try by the Big Oak?" Aspenheart suggested.

"Why would we want to hunt by there?" Blackstorm asked Brookpaw, with a nod to Aspenheart.

"Because there are acorns?" Brookpaw replied.

"Yes, there should still be some acorns around, even though it's leaf-bare," Blackstorm mewed.

The four of them headed off into the trees. Leapfoot couldn't get used to how quietly they treaded through the white snow, nor how cold and wet it made his paws feel, nor how bright everything looked coated in it.

"Robin!" Aspenheart mewed softly as they neared the Big Oak. Sure enough, the bird was perched on a branch of the Big Oak, snuffling through its feathers.

Silently, the four of them got into position. Brookpaw, who was the least experienced tree-hunter, stayed on the ground. Leapfoot silently began to climb up a neighboring tree; he crept out onto the edge of a branch a few tail-lengths above the bird. Blackstorm slipped around the tree above it, and Aspenheart took the careful business of stalking it.

For a few heartbeats, as Aspenheart began to step lightly along the branch, there was silence; then the robin, alerted perhaps by Aspenheart's paw steps in the branch, took off quickly, abandoning its feathers.

Blackstorm lunged forward and managed to claw its wing; it started to fall but caught itself. Leapfoot bunched his muscles and soared through the air as it leaped upward again. He grabbed it in his jaws and twisted so that he landed heavily but safely on a branch nearby.

"Well done!" Blackstorm mewed.

Leapfoot, pleased at the kill, picked his way carefully back down. The robin, limp in his jaws, felt plump and big; it would probably feed both Frostflower and Iceshadow.

"I wish _I_ could have helped," Brookpaw muttered mutinously.

"Next time," Aspenheart told her bracingly. He flicked her ear. "You'll be a great tree-hunter once you're more experienced. You're small, and you know how to step lightly, and you've got strong hind legs, even for SkyClan."

Brookpaw brightened. "Really?"

"Really." Aspenheart's ear twitched. "Now come on. Let's keep hunting."

In the end, only Blackstorm managed to find more prey: a single scrawny mouse. Prey was getting scarce, and they were lucky to have caught the robin.

Leapfoot walked into camp, pleased to drop the robin on the fresh-kill pile. He winced to see that the pile had only the robin, the scrawny mouse, a shrew, and a single sparrow. He'd be going hungry tonight.

"Yes! Yes!"

Leapfoot looked up sharply. Sunnyflower was emerging from her den, her eyes bright and her tail held high.

"I've found the cure!" she yowled excitedly. Behind her, Cloudeye stumbled out, looking tired but hopeful. "I gave him a combination of herbs and then he could eat his mouse!" Sunnyflower announced; the few cats in the clearing looked enthusiastic. "Then I gave it to Lightningtail and Brindlebreeze, and they started to get better, too."

"That's great!" Iceshadow exclaimed, emerging from the nursery.

Sunnyflower nodded. "Splashpaw's in there now, mixing up more herbs. And we've figured out where it's coming from. Hareleap got it from a squirrel—I talked with Tigerpelt and Leafwhisker, and she ate a funny-smelling squirrel the day before she first fell ill. We think that the other cats received it from her dirt in the dirtplace," Sunnyflower meowed, "So, we need to be very careful in the future in using the dirtplace."

Leapfoot shivered. One squirrel, to take two lives and sicken three others?

"We will defeat this before whitecough hits our Clan," Sunnyflower growled.

"Hey, Leapfoot!"

Lightpaw and Sparrowpaw rushed into camp, their eyes shining. Brookpaw ran to greet them. Lightpaw raced up to Leapfoot.

"Flowertail says that she wants you to come train with us!" Lightpaw gasped.

"We're doing battle training," Sparrowpaw added, "She says you'll be the freshest warrior, and you'll remember everything best."

Leapfoot sighed inwardly. "Alright. Where are you training?"

"The training hollow!" Sparrowpaw scoffed, as though he thought Leapfoot was stupid, "Oh, and Brookpaw, Flowertail wants you and Blackstorm to come, too."

Before Leapfoot could respond, Sparrowpaw and Lightpaw darted off. Brookpaw raced toward the warriors' den, where Blackstorm had stopped to take a rest. Wearily, Leapfoot followed the two apprentices in the direction of the training hollow.

His paws were soaking wet and he was shivering by the time he reached the training hollow. Leapfoot wasn't yet full-grown, and his leaf-bare coat hadn't completely grown in yet, so he felt the cold more acutely than the other warriors. He landed lightly in the hollow. It was a clearing in the trees, covered in moss; a spring on one side curled off into the main stream in SkyClan territory. Right now, the entire space was covered in snow.

Lightpaw and Sparrowpaw were tussling in the center of the clearing. Rosewhisker and Flowertail, their mentors, looked on contentedly, sitting near the edge of the clearing. To Leapfoot's surprise, his old den mates, Barkpaw and Olivepaw, were also there, accompanied by Stormyheart and Goldentail. He raced over to greet them, Olivepaw especially. He missed the two tomcats.

"Where's Brookpaw and Blackstorm?" Flowertail asked Leapfoot as he entered.

"We're here." Brookpaw landed down next to Leapfoot. Her cream-and-tabby fur was rumpled, but she looked excited.

"Okay, so, here's what we're going to do." Rosewhisker stood up. "We'll have two teams. The first team will be Brookpaw, Sparrowpaw, Lightpaw, Leapfoot, Stormyheart, and Flowertail."

Leapfoot flicked his ear and went to join the other four cats. Brookpaw purred and touched her nose to his.

"That means the other team is me, Blackstorm, Goldentail, Barkpaw, and Olivepaw." Rosewhisker swept her tail toward the rest of the cats. "My team's goal is to get across the clearing and touch that thorn tree over there," Rosewhisker gestured toward an old, twisted thorn tree a little ways outside of the clearing. "Your team's goal," she continued, looking to Stormyheart, "is to touch that rowan tree there." She pointed with her nose to a rowan tree on the opposite side the training hollow, again, a little ways outside of the clearing. "Each team also has to defend its respective tree. Make sense?"

Leapfoot nodded, feeling a little more cheerful. This was going to be fun.

"Okay, let's have a little bit of planning time, then." Rosewhisker frisked off toward her own team.

Leapfoot joined his team. Stormyheart's eyes gleamed as he nodded to his son. "Okay, so, first things first, they have less cats, and we have more. However, Brookpaw, Lightpaw, and Sparrowpaw, you three are bound to be smaller and less experienced than Barkpaw and Olivepaw, right?"

The three apprentices nodded, Brookpaw reluctantly.

"So they'll think you three are a weakness," Stormyheart continued, "but you aren't. I want one of you, whoever is fastest and quietest, to sneak around the clearing to get to the rowan tree."

"Lightpaw," Sparrowpaw and Brookpaw mewed at the same time. Everyone turned to look at Lightpaw. She was the smallest, light-footed, and her fur was pale enough to give her at least some camouflage in the snow.

Lightpaw shuffled her paws, her amber eyes glittering with humble pride.

"The rest of you, fight as hard as you can—without unsheathing your claws," Stormyheart meowed. He brushed past Leapfoot and called out to Rosewhisker, indicating they were done planning

Rosewhisker's team was ready to begin as well. Rosewhisker shook out her fur and then raised her tail. "Ready?"

Stormyheart nodded curtly, his green eyes already fixed on the tree opposite.

"Go!" Rosewhisker leaped for the gray tabby tom.

The clearing was instantly full of the sounds of battle, as loud and fierce as if it wasn't practice. Leapfoot saw Olivepaw making a break for the thorn tree.

"No!" Leapfoot screeched. He gave a powerful leap and landed in front of Olivepaw. Olivepaw slammed into him, knocking Leapfoot off his feet, but the tabby-and-white apprentice was also stunned, lurching backward with a yowl of surprise.

Olivepaw recovered first and tried to keep running, but Leapfoot grabbed him in his claws, being careful not to catch his skin, and swung him back around. Olivepaw battered at Leapfoot's belly fur, wriggling in his grip, as wriggly as a snake.

Leapfoot growled. "You're not getting away from me!"

"Look out! The thorn tree!" The cry came from Goldentail. Olivepaw looked away, surprised, and Leapfoot gave him a hard hind kick that sent him flying. For a moment the small tom didn't get up, and Leapfoot felt a flash of fear; had he hit him too hard? Then Olivepaw leaped to his paws and ran for Lightpaw, who was sprinting across the clearing with Goldentail in hot pursuit.

Lightpaw was dragged back by Goldentail, alas, but the other team was now on the defense. Leapfoot saw his chance; he was not being defended. He took off running, right past Goldentail and Lightpaw. A few more steps…

Someone tugged at his tail, making him stumble, but he lunged forward. His paw smacked tree bark, and he let out a yowl of triumph.

"We won! We won!" Leapfoot stood up tall, shaking out his ruffled fur, and quickly turned around. Rosewhisker purred good-naturedly. "Good job!"

Leapfoot ducked his head, not sure how to respond but feeling pleased with himself all the same.

"Come on. We'd better get back to camp." It was Stormyheart who spoke, sounding refreshed. "Maybe there'll even be some decent fresh-kill for us!"

There was a general purr of laughter at this; there hadn't been decent fresh-kill for warriors and apprentices in a while.

They headed back in a cheery chatter, but Leapfoot stayed silent. He was thinking of Lavenderheart. He was to meet her tonight. His heart crept into his throat. He thought of her sparkling amber eyes, and his heartbeat quickened. _It's just one night._ He couldn't stifle a purr at the thought of seeing her.

"Leapfoot, Leapfoot, you were amazing!" Brookpaw remarked, dancing around him on her toes. Her eyes were big and pale yellow. They were nothing like Lavenderheart's. Lavenderheart's eyes had six different shades of gold and cream and silver-white, all layered on top of each other.

"Thanks, Brookpaw," Leapfoot murmured. He quickened his pace.

They walked into camp. Frostflower and Iceshadow were sharing his robin, and he felt a little heartened to see that there was a little more prey on the pile than before.

"Leapfoot, share a mouse?" Stormyheart offered, plucking one up by its tail. It looked far too small to feed one cat, let alone two, but Leapfoot just nodded.

"Are you okay, Leapfoot? You seem quiet." Stormyheart dropped the mouse near the hawthorn tree. Leapfoot couldn't help but feel a little honored to be eating near the hawthorn tree, where usually only senior warriors ate.

"I'm just tired," Leapfoot replied. It wasn't totally a lie; he _did_ feel sore and exhausted. He took a bite of the stringy little mouse and forced himself to swallow.

"Leaf-bare's going to be hard on the Clan," Stormyheart commented, "The snow this year was early, and we have six kits to feed."

Leapfoot murmured agreement. Stormyheart watched him through soft green eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, Leapfoot."

Leapfoot nodded. _No, I can't. You'd tell me not to go see Lavenderheart._ The thought made his heart twist. "I think I'm going to go rest for a little while," he told Stormyheart. His father nodded.

Leapfoot walked across to the warriors' den and lay down in his familiar nest. He was relieved to find that Fennelclaw was also taking a nap; his nest was next to Leapfoot's and would lend some warmth to the young black-and-white tom.

Leapfoot lay down, his back pressed against Fennelclaw's. The silver tabby tom did not stir.

Leapfoot fell asleep immediately, but his dreams were dark. He had the impression of running through a dark, stormy forest and falling into a foaming river; then he saw Stormwing, and the words of the terrible prophecy were being issued again from the gray tom's mouth. He woke suddenly, feeling tired and shivery, less awake than when he'd lain down.

He stepped outside and squawked in surprise; snow was falling heavily. _Can I meet Lavenderheart in this weather?_ he thought with a prickle of unease. He brushed it aside. _I must._

From the pale light, he guessed it was around sunset. His stomach was rumbling, but he had spent the entirety of the afternoon napping, and there wasn't enough prey for him to eat twice.

"Hey, Brookpaw!" Leapfoot called, seeing the apprentice crouched dejectedly under the bushes at the edge of the clearing, "Do you want to come hunting with me?"

Brookpaw's eyes brightened. "Sure!"

"Where's Blackstorm?" Leapfoot asked.

"He has a bellyache," Brookpaw responded, "He told me to stay in camp."

"I'll go tell him where we're going." Leapfoot raced across the clearing, hating the way the snow clumped his fur. _We'll be lucky to catch anything in this weather!_

Splashpaw was at the entrance of the den. "Hi, Leapfoot!" he greeted the warrior cheerfully. Clearly, he was enjoying his life as a medicine-cat apprentice. "Sunnyflower's out trying to gather some more tansy," he mewed, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Is Blackstorm in here?" Leapfoot asked.

Splashpaw nodded.

"Can you tell him I'm going to take Brookpaw hunting?"

Splashpaw nodded again. "I think he feels pretty guilty just leaving her in camp like this. Knowing that she's hunting will cheer him up."

Leapfoot dipped his head and headed back out. The snow had slackened a little, but Leapfoot's visibility was poor, and he shivered as the cold touch of the flakes hit his pelt. Brookpaw was waiting by the entrance, her tabby-and-cream fur fluffed out. Her pale yellow eyes glowed through the snow.

"Let's go." Leapfoot led the way, shaking out his fur, trying in vain to keep the snow off of it.

Brookpaw was trying to scent prey, but every time she sniffed, she breathed in a snowflake and sneezed. "It's impossible to hunt in this weather!" she mewed angrily.

"No, it isn't. It's just hard." Leapfoot pricked his ears. The birdcall of a single lone thrush ruffled his ear fur. He raised his tail for silence and quickly began to stalk through the trees.

The thrush was on a low branch of an oak tree, pecking at a snail. On unspoken agreement, Brookpaw started climbing a neighboring tree while Leapfoot slowly began to claw his way up the oak. He slid backwards at one point but managed to stifle his yowl; the bark was slippery with snow and ice, making it near impossible for even a SkyClan cat to climb.

He crept out on a branch less than a tail-length above the bird. Just as he was about to drop down on it, the wind rustled the tree branches, dumping snow over the thrush. Panicked, it took off, toward Brookpaw.

 _Come on!_ Leapfoot silently urged her. She hesitated a moment too long but then gave a massive leap. Her front paws scooped the thrush out of the air, and she killed it quickly, but there was no time for her to land properly. She hit a branch just below Leapfoot's and then fell to the ground with a cry that was quickly muffled.

"Brookpaw!"

Leapfoot jumped down beside her, his heart pounding. She had landed awkwardly on her back and wasn't moving.

"Brookpaw!" Leapfoot nosed her frantically. Suddenly she stirred; her eyes opened, and she yelped.

"Ow, stop that!" Brookpaw stood shakily. "Ow!" She sniffed at her flank. "Just bruises, I think."

"It was an amazing catch," Leapfoot assured her.

"If I can make it back to camp," Brookpaw muttered. She sneezed as she tried to pick up the thrush. Leapfoot abruptly felt guilty; what was he thinking, dragging her out to hunt in weather like this?

"I'll carry the thrush, and you can lean on me," he suggested. For once, Brookpaw didn't protest; that proved to Leapfoot just how much she was hurting. She was hardly putting any weight on her left hind leg. _Oh, StarClan, please don't let it be broken!_

Slowly, they headed back to camp. It was dark, and the snow was coming down very quickly and heavily. Leapfoot's paws were completely numb, and his muzzle burned with cold. The warmth of Brookpaw's fur against him was all that was keeping him going. The little apprentice was shivering.

He paused for a moment, dropping the thrush and fluffing out his fur. Brookpaw stumbled, her eyes glazed with exhaustion. "Come on, Brookpaw," Leapfoot murmured, giving her a comforting lick on the top of her head, "Don't you want to tell everyone about your amazing catch?"

Brookpaw nodded. She was trembling like a leaf, and her teeth were chattering. Leapfoot pressed comfortingly against her and helped her to her paws before picking up the thrush.

They managed to make it back, although Leapfoot had no idea how he was going to make it to see Lavenderheart at moonhigh. He dropped the thrush on the fresh-kill pile. Brookpaw was sneezing and sniffling; clearly, she'd gotten a chill.

"Let's get you to Sunnyflower," Leapfoot suggested. Again, no protest from the fiery young she-cat. He helped her across the clearing; they almost collided with Sunnyflower on the way in.

"Oh, what's wrong with you?" Sunnyflower demanded, shocked, staring at Brookpaw.

"We w-went-t hunt-t-ting," Brookpaw mewed, her teeth chattering, "I c-caught-t-t a thrush-sh-sh."

"It was a brilliant catch," Leapfoot put in helpfully, "but I think she's got a chill."

Brookpaw sneezed again and then coughed loudly. Leapfoot winced.

"Alright, come in, Brookpaw," Sunnyflower meowed, nosing the little she-cat into her den, "Tell me all about the thrush while I check you over."

Relieved that Brookpaw was in good paws now, Leapfoot crept back out. The snow had stopped. _Really? Now you stop?_ he thought resentfully, thinking of their challenging trek back to camp through the blizzard. Then again, it'd make it easier to get to Fourtrees. _I have to see Lavenderheart._

Fortunately, there were few cats left in the clearing—just Leapfoot's old mentor, Brownstripe, and Aspenheart. Leapfoot glanced toward the nursery, his ears pricked. He could hear the soft snores of the many kits and queens. It was unusual that so many queens had had kits during leaf-bare; most queens waited until newleaf or greenleaf.

Shaking off his thoughts, Leapfoot headed for the dirtplace tunnel. He hesitated for a moment. _Do I really want to do this?_ Then he stood up straighter. _Of course._ Just the thought of Lavenderheart's glittering amber eyes and her soft gray fur made his heart sing with joy. He wasn't _really_ doing any harm, was he?

He made quick progress through the forest. Snow had started falling again, but softly; fortunately, just enough to cover his tracks without hampering his movement. His earlier bleariness had vanished, replaced with swift-footed energy. By the time he reached Fourtrees, he was full-out running, blissfully aware only of the coordination of his muscles and the sharp wind tugging at his fur.

Lavenderheart wasn't there yet. Restlessly, Leapfoot paced the clearing. Where was she? It had to be moonhigh by now. Or was it? Maybe Leapfoot was early. Or maybe the snow had prevented Lavenderheart from coming at all.

"Leapfoot!"

Leapfoot looked up quickly. Joy filled him as he saw Lavenderheart scampering down from the WindClan side. He was shocked at how she looked: skinny, with her tabby pelt patchy and unkempt. Even her bright amber eyes had lost some of their luster.

"Lavenderheart," he greeted her, purring, brushing muzzles with her.

"Leapfoot." Her eyes sparkled. "I thought you might not come, since the weather's so miserable."

"I said I would come," Leapfoot replied. He pressed against her. "You look so thin."

"WindClan's never had enough to eat, come leaf-bare," Lavenderheart pointed out, "and Palebrook just had a litter of kits with Birchfur—Heatherkit, Breezekit, and Tawnykit."

"My mother had a litter of four kits," Leapfoot murmured, "My brothers and sister."

Lavenderheart purred. Snow was still falling, but softly; it glittered silver in the half-light. Leapfoot couldn't help but notice how beautiful it looked, how beautiful everything looked—the Great Rock, shimmery with frost, the oak trees, their boughs laden with white snow, the snow falling slowly, like little pieces of shining white cloud drifting down to earth. Everything was simple and white and frozen.

"If I ever have kits, I want one of them to be named Frozenkit," he decided, his breath puffing in the air.

"Frozenkit?" Lavenderheart's ear twitched. "Why?"

"Because everything's so beautiful when it's frozen," Leapfoot replied, looking around the Gathering hollow. "I mean, look!"

Lavenderheart shivered. "It's cold and wet, and every Clan is hungry and irritable."

"But it's still beautiful." Leapfoot flicked his tail around the hollow. "Look."

Lavenderheart shrugged. "If you say so." Amber eyes met amber eyes; Leapfoot stared at her, wondering how he could be here right now, defying everything he'd ever known, ever believed, and yet at the same time he wondered how he could possibly be thinking of being elsewhere. With a feeling of mischief, he suddenly jumped away from her, kicking up snow as he went and covering her in the stuff.

"Hey!" Lavenderheart shook her fur and then swiped her paw, sending a wave at Leapfoot. He sneezed as a few stray flakes flew up his nose and then darted away. "Can't catch me!" he yelled.

"So can!" Lavenderheart's paw steps pounded behind him; she was much faster than him. At the last minute, Leapfoot skidded into a turn, spraying up snow, and ducked behind one of the main oak trees. Lavenderheart purred with laughter. "You can't hide forever, pine-face!" she called teasingly. Leapfoot could hear her prowling around, preparing to charge at him.

"I can try, rabbit-breath!" Leapfoot dashed out from behind the oak tree and in one powerful bound landed on top of the Great Rock. It was slippery with frost, and for a moment, Leapfoot couldn't find his balance. He dug his claws into the layer of snow and managed to stay on, shivering. He was stunned at the view. The entire hollow lay before him, snow-swept and sparkling.

"Hey, Lavenderheart, come up here!" he called quietly, "It's beautiful!"

"Alright, I'm coming." He heard her kick off and then her claws as they scrabbled against the stone. Quickly he turned and sank his teeth into her scruff, pulling her up just as she started to fall backwards.

"Thanks," she breathed, looking around, "Wow. It really is beautiful."

Leapfoot pressed against her, relieved to feel the warmth of her flank against his. For a few moments they stared out over the hollow. Leapfoot's heart pounded. _This is so perfect. Just me and Lavenderheart._

"Let's find somewhere to sleep," Lavenderheart suggested quietly. Together, the two cats jumped down from the Great Rock. Leapfoot glanced at a bush beneath one of the oak trees, sheltered from the worst of the snow. "There?" he asked, pointing with his chin.

"Sure." Lavenderheart bounded across the clearing, her leaping strides long and graceful. Leapfoot's heart twisted. _She's a WindClan warrior! What am I doing?_

And yet he followed her, inexplicably drawn. _Does she feel the same way about me? Or is this just a friendly meeting for her?_

No, it couldn't be…could it?

The bush was prickly, but together they cleared out a space in the middle. Sheltered from the wind and snow, Leapfoot curled up beside Lavenderheart. He purred quietly, lulling her in a comfortable sleep, but he himself could not close his eyes.

 _What would Iceshadow think?_ he thought with a shiver. His mother was Clan deputy, well-respected, with a senior SkyClan warrior as her mate and a plethora of lovely, SkyClan kits. How would she react to knowing that her eldest son was out at this very moment with a she-cat from WindClan?

Leapfoot shook himself. _I have to do this. I've never felt this way about any other cat._ His eyes closed.

"Leapfoot, wake up!"

Leapfoot jerked awake. _Where am I?_ Brambles arched close over his head instead of the smooth branches of a dogwood. He looked around, and everything came back to him.

Lavenderheart was awake, staring at him with her lustrous amber eyes. "Come on. It's almost dawn."

"Lavenderheart…" Leapfoot silently willed himself to finish the sentence, but his throat closed. He couldn't bear to tell her what he knew he needed to— _Lavenderheart, we can't do this again._

Lavenderheart didn't seem to have understood. "Can we meet here again tonight?"

"We could just see each other at Gatherings," he mewed weakly.

"That's not enough. You know it isn't." Lavenderheart pressed against him. Her fur was warm, making Leapfoot shiver. "Everyone keeps telling me that Briarclaw is an amazing tom, but…Briarclaw isn't you," Lavenderheart whispered.

Leapfoot stared at her. How could he leave her behind? How could he have doubted her?

"I love you more than I thought I could ever love a cat," Lavenderheart meowed, her voice as soft as a breath of wind.

"I…uh…I'll see you here tonight." Leapfoot led the way out of the den. Then, unable to look at her without feeling his heart break, he took off running through the snow, leaving her there in the hollow. She didn't call out after him.

 _Prey. Prey._ Leapfoot lifted his nose and tried to sniff, but all he could smell was the lingering remains of Lavenderheart's scent on his fur.

He found a heap of ferns, still clinging to life even in the snow, and rolled through them, effectively extinguishing Lavenderheart's scent in the sharp, clean odor of crushed fern. Then he tried again, but prey-scent was lacking in the crisp leaf-bare air.

He walked among the trees, looking desperately. Finally, the faint scent of shrew touched his tongue; he saw the tiny creature creeping along the roots of a tree. A single mighty pounce took its life. Leapfoot pawed at it; it was scrawny and bitter-looking. It probably wouldn't even feed one cat, but it would work as an excuse.

Leapfoot picked it up in his jaws and raced back to camp. He was tired and sore, but he knew he had to make up for seeing Lavenderheart to his Clan.

He walked inside, dropping his little shrew on the fresh-kill pile, and started to head toward the warriors' den. He was stopped short by the sound of a loud, rasping cough from the medicine den.

 _Brookpaw?_

His heart pounded. _Did I make her sick, for real?_ He raced across the clearing to the medicine den, ducking inside quickly. "Sunnyflower?" he called softly.

It was Splashpaw who met him, his silver tabby held poking out of the bramble-and-fern screen. "Don't come in!" he growled, "Brookpaw has whitecough."

"No!" Leapfoot stared at the tabby apprentice, hardly seeing him. "This is my fault, all my fault!" _Why did I drag her out in that miserable weather last night? What if she_ dies?

Splashpaw didn't reply, simply ducking back into the den. Leapfoot thought of Lavenderheart. _Was it worth it, Lavenderheart?_

Of course it was. Leapfoot, for all his guilt for Brookpaw, couldn't wait to see Lavenderheart again tonight. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Iceshadow lifted her head. A dark shape was lingering outside the nursery, despite the fact that it was late, near moonhigh. "Stormyheart?" she called softly, "Is that you?"

Stormyheart ducked his way in and carefully picked his way around Frostflower, Shrikekit, and Graykit. "Nightfire and Fennelclaw just moved to Sunnyflower's den," he whispered.

"I hope this whitecough outbreak gets under control," Iceshadow murmured. It had been a quarter-moon since the last Gathering, and so far Nightfire, Fennelclaw, Brookpaw, and Highleap had all been diagnosed with whitecough. The remaining warriors and apprentices were all being worked to the bone. Iceshadow's son, Leapfoot, looked especially exhausted. It felt as though every time she turned around, he was returning from a hunting patrol.

"Leapfoot's been working really hard," Iceshadow added.

Stormyheart nodded. "I just hope that he doesn't work himself sick."

Iceshadow mewed agreement. "So, what's really on your mind?" she asked, tucking Rowankit back against her belly with a hind leg.

"It's Olivepaw," he finally mewed, "There's not much more that I can teach him, but Strongstar's been so busy going on patrol that I haven't had a chance to talk to him. Goldentail agrees. Olivepaw and Barkpaw are ready to be warriors."

"Okay, I'll talk to him when he comes and looks in on the kits next," Iceshadow promised.

"Thank you so much." Stormyheart stared down warmly at his sons and daughter. "They really are beautiful, you know."

Iceshadow purred. "Of course I know."

He nudged Ploverkit closer to Iceshadow's belly and then turned and disappeared back into the snowy night.

Iceshadow gazed at her kits, unable to rest now that Stormyheart had woken her. She knew that the main reason he'd come was to check on her and the kits, not to talk about Olivepaw or the whitecough outbreak. As much as Iceshadow loved her kits, she wished that she didn't have to stay in camp all the time watching them. She'd much rather have been out, hunting and patrolling.

At least, at two moons old, they were starting to eat some prey, if she chewed it for them first. Soon, they'd be weaned off her milk, and she could go hunting again.

Iceshadow glanced over at Frostflower. The flecked white queen didn't seem to have quite the same passion to return to warrior duties. Her kits ate only solid prey now, but Frostflower remained in the nursery and camp, watching over them. Iceshadow figured she would probably become a permanent asset to the nursery.

Iceshadow closed her eyes.

"Iceshadow."

Her eyes opened in confusion; she was back in the nursery, and there was someone at the entrance of the nursery, a gray tom. _Strongstar?_

No, no… _Stormwing._

Iceshadow leaped to her paws. " _Stormwing?"_

"This is a dream. Don't worry." The bulky gray tom gestured to her with his tail. "Come."

Iceshadow stood on paws light as air and carefully made her way across the nursery and outside. Stormwing was waiting, his blue-gray fur shining silver. Starlight sparkled at his paws and in his silver-green eyes.

"Stormwing," she breathed. She couldn't believe he was right here, in front of her, as real and tangible as though he had never died. She stepped forward and tried to get a trace of his warm, familiar scent in his nose, but she could scent only the cold frosty smell of starlight. Her heart ached. "Stormwing, what are you doing here?"

Stormwing purred. "Always straight down to business, I see, Iceshadow."

"Fine. How's Streamtail?" Iceshadow asked stiffly, although inwardly she did really want to know how her mother was doing.

"She's fine." Stormwing's expression grew serious. "Beware, Iceshadow. SkyClan is about to undergo a harsh leaf-bare. The loyalty of your warriors must be absolute. They cannot be led astray by anything."

"SkyClan has loyal warriors!" Iceshadow growled, insulted by Stormwing's insinuation.

"Really?" Stormwing's eyes were suddenly piercing. "Even Leapfoot?"

"Are you suggesting that my son isn't loyal?" Iceshadow spat. She pulled away from her brother. "Leapfoot has been working twice as hard to feed our Clan!"

"Out of loyalty, or out of guilt?" Stormwing challenged.

"Guilt for what?" Iceshadow's eyes narrowed, and she suddenly felt doubt pricking at her heart. _What does Stormwing know?_

"Only _you_ can discover the truth, Iceshadow." Stormwing flicked his tail. "But know that I do not warn in vain." He started to fade.

"Wait! Stormwing!"

"Iceshadow?"

Iceshadow opened her eyes to see the familiar thorn walls of the nursery roof arcing high overhead. Frostflower was leaning over her. "Are you okay? You kept saying 'Stormwing' in your sleep. Were you dreaming of your brother?"

Iceshadow wanted to growl at her. _He was telling me something important!_ But she forced herself to stay calm. "Yes, I was."

"Well, it's over now." Frostflower curled back in her nest, around Shrikekit and Graykit, who were still asleep.

Iceshadow stretched and carefully detangled herself from her kits. From the light outside, it looked to be just before dawn. She headed out, shivering as her paws sank into a layer of fresh snow. She sat there, by the nursery entrance, content to let the black shadows of her back blend in with the thorns of the nursery and the white fur of her belly with the snow outside.

She heard the rustle of the thorn barrier and looked sharply to her left. To her surprise, there was a cat, coming in from the dirtplace. As she strained to see who it was, Leapfoot emerged. He looked around swiftly, as though nervous he'd be seen, before quickly walking across to the warriors' den. He didn't notice Iceshadow. She lifted her nose to sniff as he went past and smelled the sharp scent of crushed ferns, as though he'd rolled in ferns to hide another scent.

Her eyes narrowed. _Was Stormwing right?_

He disappeared into the shadows of the warriors' den. Iceshadow stared after him. _What are you hiding, Leapfoot?_

She considered telling Stormyheart but decided against it. She didn't know enough to condemn Leapfoot yet, just a vague dream and an unusual scent. For all Iceshadow knew, he'd been out hunting and just hadn't found anything.

As the sky lightened, the dawn patrol emerged—Silverclaw, Rosewhisker, Aspenheart, and Hollytail. Rosewhisker nose her way into the apprentices' den to wake Sparrowpaw, her apprentice.

Aspenheart spotted Iceshadow and padded over, his regal gray-brown tabby fur fluffed out against the cold. "Good to see you, Iceshadow. Are your kits growing well?"

Iceshadow nodded, trying to meet his formality. "Yes, they are."

"I'm sure they'll make fine warriors," Aspenheart meowed warmly, "They're already growing pretty big."

Iceshadow purred. "Thistlekit especially. She's so rambunctious and feisty, and she never lets her brothers get away with anything."

"Aspenheart! We have to go!" Silverclaw called irritably.

Aspenheart dipped his head to Iceshadow before returning to his patrol. Silverclaw greeted him with a frosty nod before stalking out of the entrance to camp.

Iceshadow stretched out her limbs, stiff with cold, before padding across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile. It had only a few stale mouse and a skinny sparrow. She'd wait until Frostflower was awake and could share something with her. Her belly rumbled uncomfortably, and she shivered.

"Iceshadow!"

Iceshadow turned swiftly. A small gray tabby head poked out, green eyes gleaming. "Thistlekit, what is it?" Iceshadow asked wearily.

"Can I go out of the camp?" she pleaded.

"You can't, Thistlekit, you're only two moons old," Iceshadow pointed out.

"But Shrikekit and Graykit went outside yesterday, and they're only three moons!" Thistlekit protested.

"What?" Iceshadow's ears pricked. "They did?"

"Shrikekit said that they were going to catch a mouse," Thistlekit confided, "Frostflower was sleeping, so they went out through the dirtplace. They didn't catch anything, though," the little she-cat added with satisfaction.

Iceshadow's ear twitched. She'd have a word with Frostflower when the queen woke up. "Well, they weren't supposed to do that," she told Thistlekit.

Thistlekit hopped out into the snow. Her spiky tabby fur was all rumpled and messy, and Iceshadow had to resist the urge to groom it; Thistlekit would have hated to have her mother fussing over her.

"Is there any good prey?" Thistlekit asked, peering across the clearing at the fresh-kill pile.

"No, not yet," Iceshadow responded. Just then, there was movement at the entrance to Strongstar's den. The powerful gray tom emerged, his eyes bright, moving swiftly despite how skinny he was from the harsh leaf-bare. He padded across the clearing. "Morning, Iceshadow." His gaze fell on Thistlekit, and he purred.

"Oh, Stormyheart says that Olivepaw and Barkpaw are ready to be warriors," Iceshadow told him.

Strongstar nodded. "Goldentail told me last night on the sunset patrol. He must not have had a chance to pass on the news to Stormyheart. Their ceremony will be at sunhigh."

Iceshadow nodded. She wondered if Leapfoot would be at the ceremony. _Should I confront him about sneaking out?_ she wondered. Then she shook herself. If anything, confronting Leapfoot would only make him hide whatever he was doing more deeply than he had before. Better to let him think his sneaking out had gone unnoticed, at least until she could figure out what exactly he was doing.

Thistlekit, tail straight in the air, marched up to Strongstar. "I want to be an apprentice!" she announced.

"I'm afraid you're not old enough, little one," Strongstar murmured, bending over and nudging Thistlekit, "but I'm sure that when you are, you'll make a fantastic warrior."

Thistlekit swatted at his nose. "I'll be the best! I'll be Clan leader! You'll have to call me Thistlestar!"

"Not for a while yet," Strongstar mewed, looking amused, "I think your mother might have that duty first."

Iceshadow shivered. The thought of Strongstar dying, and herself becoming leader, was unimaginable. He was her father as well as her leader; she couldn't bear the thought of losing him as she'd lost Stormwing and Streamtail.

"Iceshadow? Iceshadow, where's Thistlekit?" Frostflower's worried cry rose from the nursery. Iceshadow turned and watched the flecked queen emerge, her blue eyes wide. Vaguely she heard Strongstar heading toward the warriors' den to fetch warriors for a hunting patrol.

"Don't worry, she's with me," Iceshadow assured Frostflower. She flicked Thistlekit with her tail. "Go back into the nursery and wake up your brothers."

"But Iceshadow—" Thistlekit started to protest. She was silenced by a sharp look from the black-and-white she-cat and scampered back inside.

"Frostflower, I think you ought to know something," Iceshadow murmured, "Thistlekit passed along some interesting news." Quickly, she described what her daughter had said about Shrikekit and Graykit sneaking out.

"I don't believe it." Frostflower shook her head. "They're always getting into some kind of trouble. I'll talk to them about it." She vanished back into the nursery. A few heartbeats later, Thistlekit tumbled out, followed by Ploverkit, Hawkkit, and Rowankit. They started to scuffle in the snow.

A sharp bout of coughing made Iceshadow look up swiftly. It was coming from the warriors' den; at that moment Stonewind emerged. His gray fur looked patchy and he was struggling to catch his breath. He was followed closely by Sunpatch; she was his sister of a younger litter, and so far both her littermates, Highleap and Fennelclaw, were sick with whitecough. However, Stonewind sounded worse than any of the other cats so far; his breath was bubbling in his chest, and his eyes looked milky.

"Go to Sunnyflower," Iceshadow ordered sharply, her voice carrying across the clearing. Stonewind looked too exhausted to protest. Leaning heavily on Sunpatch, he limped across the clearing to Sunnyflower's den.

Iceshadow stared after the duo, worried more than she would admit. It was early in leaf-bare for so many cats to be sick—Nightfire, Fennelclaw, Brookpaw, Highleap, and Stonewind, all at once.

She shook herself. _Sunnyflower is a good medicine cat. Don't doubt her._

Leafwhisker and Tigerpelt emerged. Both looked unbearably scrawny; Iceshadow had no doubt that they were foregoing their prey-portions so that the warriors, apprentices, and queens could eat well. Tigerpelt strode over to Iceshadow, purring. "How are the kits?"

Iceshadow rolled her eyes. "Troublemakers, as always," she replied. Tigerpelt brushed past her. She turned to see Thistlekit and Ploverkit bundle themselves at the elderly tabby tom. To her relief, he didn't seem to mind. He crashed over sideways playfully. "No! Stop! I give in!"

"My name is Thistlestar, and you can't come walking in here, you mangy RiverClan cat!" Thistlekit yowled.

"No, I'm Ploverstar, and I say that we teach Tigerpelt a lesson!" Ploverkit shrieked, shoving his sister aside. The two kits tussled, while Rowankit and Hawkkit looked on with wide eyes.

Tigerpelt started to purr again, but he broke off with a bitter cough. "I'm sorry, kits, I think I have something caught in my throat," he sputtered, pulling away from them.

A flicker of unease lit inside of Iceshadow. "Tigerpelt, you ought to let Sunnyflower check you out."

"I'm—fine—" Tigerpelt rasped, his words punctuated with coughs.

"I know, but it would put my mind at ease, knowing that you're not sick," Iceshadow told him. He was the eldest cat in the Clan, now that Hareleap was dead, and it was clear by one look at his ragged pelt and sharp, jutting bones that he wasn't eating enough.

"If you say so," Tigerpelt muttered. His mate, Leafwhisker, had just emerged from the elders' den. "Tigerpelt, I thought I told you to go see Sunnyflower!" she called, "You've been coughing all night!"

Iceshadow's unease grew. She nudged her four kits away from the elder. "Tigerpelt, you didn't tell me that."

"I'm fine, really," he insisted.

"I don't want a cat who's been coughing all night to be near kits as young as mine," Iceshadow replied.

Tigepelt grunted. "I'll be fine, and so will your kits. Every cat coughs during leaf-bare."

Sunnyflower emerged at that moment. She marched across the clearing to Tigerpelt. "You're coming with me. I heard the entire exchange, and you're not well. I think you have whitecough."

Splashpaw poked his head out behind her. "Sunnyflower, there's not enough room in here! We need a better place for the sick cats."

"Why not the elders' den?" Leafwhisker suggested, "If you really need me to, I could sleep with the warriors. The elders' den has plenty of room, and it's close to the medicine den."

"That would work," Sunnyflower mewed approvingly, "Splashpaw, can you go wake your siblings and start setting the elders' den up? Make sure there's lots of moss and bracken so that the sick cats will be warm." She turned to Iceshadow. "Could you get a few cats together to strengthen the walls of the elders' den, to make sure that there's no drafts or anything?"

Sunnyflower suddenly seemed to remember that her niece was a nursing queen. Her ears flattened in discomfort. "I mean—"

"No, it's fine," Iceshadow assured her, "That's not a hard task."

Splashpaw emerged, followed by Lightpaw, Olivepaw, and Barkpaw; Sparrowpaw was out on patrol, and Brookpaw, of course, was ill. Iceshadow padded across the clearing to the warriors' den and poked her head inside.

"Silverclaw, Flowertail, Spottedclaw, and Gingerfur," Iceshadow called softly. The four cats lifted their heads drowsily. "I need you for an important job."

The four cats got up, though Silverclaw didn't look happy about it and stayed close to her mate, Spottedclaw. The rest of the warriors were starting to stir; it was almost sunrise and time for them to wake up.

Iceshadow explained the four warriors' task to them, and they immediately set to work, heading outside to fetch more brambles. The apprentices, too, were busy dragging fern, bracken, and moss in from outside. The camp looked pleasantly busy.

"Olivepaw, Barkpaw, you heard the news, right?" Iceshadow called as the two toms came in, dragging bracken. They looked confused, so Iceshadow enlightened them. "Your warrior ceremony is at sunhigh."

The two toms let out squeals of delight and hurried to drag the bracken to the elders' den.

Iceshadow noticed Leapfoot emerging. He looked tired but determined. Hollytail and Snowfoot followed him out, and the three cats headed for the camp entrance. Iceshadow stared after him. He seemed to be working hard. Was she right to doubt him?

Brindlebreeze and Lightningtail came out next. Iceshadow was stunned to see how they looked—frail, weak, skinny; they had been unable to recover in time from their strange illness before leaf-bare hit. The two littermates stumbled across to the fresh-kill pile and each chose a stale mouse to eat. Normally, Iceshadow would have rebuked warriors for eating before they'd hunted, but it was easy to see how unhealthy they were.

Iceshadow kicked angrily at the snow. She wanted to be out there, hunting for her Clanmates! She loved her kits dearly, but would it really hurt to leave them in Frostflower's care while she helped her Clan? After all, Frostflower seemed to have no interest in returning to warrior duties anytime soon.

 _Patience, Iceshadow._ A warm, familiar smell touched Iceshadow's nose as a breeze swept over her muzzle, carrying the words to her ears. "Streamtail?" Iceshadow breathed. She thought she heard a soft purr before the moment, and the sweet scent, passed.

Iceshadow stared down at her kits, who were beginning to scuffle in the snow. A stab of pain rippled through her. _Stormwing and I played like that once,_ she thought. She remembered it now: Stormkit and Icekit, two kits playing around. Stormkit may have been bigger, but Icekit was always cleverer. She was always Icestar. She could always get the better of Stormkit.

Iceshadow shook herself. Nostalgia would get her nowhere. And yet she couldn't help but find herself yearning for it, for the simplicity of her used-to-be life, when Streamtail and Stormwing were alive, when Strongstar had plenty of lives left and Iceshadow wasn't responsible for the entire Clan.

She closed her eyes. _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leapfoot walked into camp. A squirrel dangled from his jaws. Behind him trailed Hollytail and Snowfoot. Hollytail had a single mouse, while Snowfoot carried a scrawny thrush. Hunting was hard in this weather.

Leapfoot's paws ached, and his muscles were burning. He'd chased the squirrel through three trees to catch it, but he had refused to let it go. He had been working harder than ever, exhausted and guilty from his nights away with Lavenderheart. He could remember her now, from last night.

They'd both been sitting on the Great Rock, staring out over the hollow. Lavenderheart had leaned over, her amber eyes full of sparkling joy. "I don't ever want to give this up," she'd murmured.

"Neither do I," Leapfoot had whispered back, his heart thumping. They had curled up in the bush that had unofficially become their den and shared tongues late into the night. He could still feel where her tongue had combed out all the knots in his muscles and fur.

Leapfoot shook himself. He dropped his squirrel on the fresh-kill pile and stretched. Iceshadow was outside, along with her four kits and Frostflower's. To his dismay, off to the side of the scene, Cloudeye was coughing and sputtering, while Sunnyflower worriedly listened to his chest before sending him to the elders' den. The stench of sickness rose from the den. He could hear Brookpaw whimpering. Guilt clawed at his belly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Strongstar was perched on the thorn tree, his green eyes gleaming. Leapfoot looked around and saw that Olivepaw, his tabby-and-white fur groomed to sleek perfection, was seated a little ways away beside Stormyheart. Nearby, Goldentail and Barkpaw were finishing up on Barkpaw's pelt, making it just as glossy as his brother's.

"Today, I name two more warriors, two cats who have deserved their warrior names for a long time," Strongstar boomed, "Olivepaw and Barkpaw, step forward."

The two toms did so obediently, trailed by their proud mentors.

"Stormyheart, are you satisfied that your apprentice, Olivepaw, has learned the ways of the warrior code and is ready to become a warrior?" Strongstar asked.

"Certainly," Stormyheart replied, his eyes shining with pride.

"And Goldentail, are you satisfied that your apprentice, Barkpaw, has learned the ways of the warrior code and is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes," Goldentail purred.

"Then, I, Strongstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices," Strongstar went on, "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Olivepaw, Barkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Olivepaw mewed.

"I do," Barkpaw echoed.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Strongstar's eyes gleamed. "Olivepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Oliveclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan."

Strongstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Oliveclaw's head; in turn, Oliveclaw licked Strongstar's shoulder. His eyes were full of happiness as he went and sat beside Stormyheart.

"Barkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Barkfeather," Strongstar continued, "StarClan honors your courage and your energy, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan."

Again Strongstar rested his muzzle on Barkfeather's head, and Barkfeather gave his shoulder a quick lick. As he went to sit beside his brother, Oliveclaw, the Clan began to call out their new names.

"Oliveclaw! Barkfeather! Oliveclaw! Barkfeather!"

Leapfoot, purring, raced across to greet his old denmates, Oliveclaw especially. They'd been good friends as apprentices, and Leapfoot had missed their closeness. He was glad that Oliveclaw was a warrior at last.

"Congratulations," Leapfoot mewed, butting Oliveclaw with his head. Oliveclaw hissed playfully and cuffed him lightly over the ears.

"It's going to be a cold night. I don't envy you two," Leapfoot meowed teasingly. Barkfeather shivered. "My paws are going to be frozen by morning!" he complained.

Oliveclaw reared up on his hind legs and batted at Barkfeather. "At least you have a thick pelt!" he pointed out. His own fur was short and thin, while Barkfeather's was thick and warm. Barkfeather swatted at his shoulder, and Oliveclaw collapsed sideways, purring with amusement.

Lightningtail and Brindlebreeze walked over, followed by their littermate, Tabbypelt. Leapfoot stepped back, allowing his Clanmates to congratulate the new warriors. A pang of sadness struck him as he saw Rosewhisker and Aspenheart, pelts brushing, walk up to greet them. It was clear that the two cats were planning on becoming mates; recently they'd started sharing tongues together and spending seemingly every spare moment in each other's company. Come newleaf, there would be probably be another litter of kits in the nursery.

Why couldn't Leapfoot feel that way about cat in his own Clan? No cat had ever sparked the same feeling as Lavenderheart. He sighed. _Why is everything so complicated now?_

A round of fresh coughing erupted from the elders' den. Leapfoot shivered. He noticed Brownstripe, his old mentor, was speaking softly to his five children, Lionfang, Tabbypelt, Brindlebreeze, Lightningtail, and Mudpelt. Since the death of his mate, Doveswoop, he had remained very close with the five young cats. Leapfoot couldn't help but notice with a shudder how scrawny and frail Brindlebreeze and Lightningtail looked.

Leafwhisker, sitting near the entrance to the medicine den, suddenly started up with a round of fierce coughing, followed by several sneezes. Leapfoot flattened his ears in horror. Was nobody in the Clan well?

Splashpaw emerged quickly from the elders' den. He said something quietly to Leafwhisker, who shook her head. Splashpaw responded with a sharp retort. Reluctantly Leafwhisker nodded and walked sullenly toward her old den.

Leapfoot couldn't believe how quickly the illness was spreading. Already eight cats were ill. How many more were to fall prey to this vicious infection before it ran its course?

"Leapfoot, could you lead a patrol along the RiverClan border?" Brownstripe asked, breaking into the young black-and-white tom's thoughts. Leapfoot looked up sharply, surprised; he had led only one border patrol in his time of being a warrior.

"I don't want RiverClan to take advantage of the poor hunting and weather," Brownstripe explained, "Take Mudpelt, Rosewhisker, Flowertail, and Lightpaw."

"Of course, Brownstripe." Leapfoot dipped his head. Brownstripe nodded. For a moment exhaustion filled the tabby-and-white tom's expression. Leapfoot knew his former mentor well enough to know he didn't enjoy holding the position of deputy and would be happy when Iceshadow could return to her post.

Leapfoot found Mudpelt and Rosewhisker in the warriors' den and caught Flowertail and Lightpaw right before they went out for a training session.

He felt rather uncomfortable a few steps ahead of the warriors, all of him were senior to him, but none of them raised a protest. As they neared the river, Leapfoot expected to hear the gurgling rush of the river, but to his surprise there was silence.

"Why's it so…quiet?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

The patrol exchanged a glance before dashing ahead. Leapfoot caught his breath when he realized what had happened. "The river's frozen!" Rosewhisker breathed.

Sure enough, what had just yesterday been a solid black ribbon of rushing water was frozen white. Tentatively, Leapfoot put his paw on the surface. It creaked, but didn't give way. However, Leapfoot wasn't prepared to take chances. He stepped back.

"We ought to go along and set the markers and then head back and tell Strongstar," Leapfoot decided. He glanced around and saw the others nodding in agreement. Lightpaw's amber eyes were wide as she surveyed the river, and for a moment Leapfoot thought she was scared; then he saw the curiosity in her eyes. She stepped up beside him and cautiously put one paw onto the ice.

"Don't go on the ice!" Leapfoot warned her.

"It's fine. Look!" Carefully she stepped all the way onto the ice. Her tail was high, and her amber eyes were wide with excitement. "Look at me!"

"Lightpaw! Get back here!" Leapfoot hissed, as the ice creaked.

"You're not my mentor," Lightpaw retorted with an angry glare.

"Intruders!"

At that moment, three RiverClan warriors emerged from the snow-frosted bushes on the other side. Their fur was bristling, and their eyes were wide with anger. They charged across the ice, right at Lightpaw.

"No!" Leapfoot yowled.

It was too late. The first cat—Leapfoot recognized him as Falconwing—reached Lightpaw and let out a screech of horror as the ice split beneath his paws. Both he and Lightpaw tumbled into the dark, frothing waters below. His Clanmates, Ripplewhisker and Breezefish, stared in horror.

"Lightpaw! Lightpaw!" Flowertail leaped onto the ice. For a moment Leapfoot thought she was panicking or going insane, until she neatly dodged back onshore, leaving a gaping hole in the ice. Falconwing surfaced, coughing and sputtering, but Lightpaw was nowhere to be seen.

Leapfoot turned on the RiverClan warriors with his lip curled. "You started this! Help us get our apprentice to safety!"

For a moment, they hesitated; then, as Falconwing dragged himself back onto the ice, they nodded. "Ripplewhisker, break the ice farther down," Breezefish ordered. He glanced at the SkyClan warriors. "You, too."

Leapfoot raced down the riverbank. He could see the cream she-cat struggling under the ice just a few tail-lengths away. Giving a massive leap, he landed squarely in front of her. The ice shattered beneath his paws, and he had no time to leap away again. Instead, he plunged into the water. For a moment, he was shocked at the cold and unable to function; then, as Lightpaw crashed into him, he struck out for the surface. His head broke for air, and he took deep, rasping breaths. He felt teeth sink into his scruff and shivered in relief as Ripplewhisker dragged him from the frigid water. To his relief, Mudpelt had already reached in and grabbed Lightpaw out of the river.

Quickly, Leapfoot scrambled back to his side of the river. He was so cold that he could hardly stand, but he managed to look at the RiverClan warriors. "For future reference," he rasped, "Please don't walk on the ice unless you know it's thick enough."

"Same for you," Breezefish retorted, nosing Falconwing to his paws, but his tone was less hostile than it was before, and Leapfoot knew he wouldn't hold the SkyClan warriors accountable for any trespassing. Dipping his head, Leapfoot turned back to his own Clanmates and almost collapsed. Rosewhisker quickly jammed her shoulder up underneath him. "Steady," she whispered.

Flowertail had picked Lightpaw up in her jaws and was carrying the shivering, sodden apprentice like a kit. Slowly, the shell-shocked and waterlogged patrol made their way back to camp. Leapfoot's paws had gone completely numb, and he was shivering violently by the time he stumbled into camp. He couldn't imagine how Lightpaw was coping.

Yowls of shock greeted their entrance. Iceshadow raced up to them. "Leapfoot, what happened?"

"L-L-Lightp-p-p-paw f-f-fell int-t-to the riv-v-v-ver," Leapfoot stammered, his teeth chattering, unable to speak any more than that. As he collapsed into the snow, Rosewhisker gave a more detailed account.

Sunnyflower and Splashpaw emerged. Leapfoot was relieved when they ordered him back into their den. He lay still as they ruffled up his fur and gave him a variety of foul-tasting herbs to choke down. Once they had dried him completely, they allowed him to lay down on a pre-prepared nest, thick and fluffy with moss and feathers. His eyes closed almost instantly.

When he woke, he could tell it was late. He heard the rhythmic snores of three cats nearby—Lightpaw, Sunnyflower, and Splashpaw. He stood on sore, cold-stiffened legs and fluffed out his short black-and-white fur. Exhaustion dragged at his limbs as he stumbled outside.

 _Lavenderheart,_ he thought with a pang. There was no way he could go see her tonight. He wouldn't make it a quarter of the way before collapsing. He hoped desperately that she'd understand something was wrong and not assume that he was abandoning her.

He yawned and stared up at the moon. Tomorrow night would be half-moon, and Sunnyflower and Splashpaw would be heading to the Moonstone to share tongues with StarClan. He shivered and sneezed. _I need rest._

He headed back inside and lay down. Lightpaw was still sound asleep a few tail-lengths away. Leapfoot wondered if she'd get any negative repercussions for her fault in the whole matter. He doubted it; Strongstar would probably decide that the shock of the whole experience would be enough punishment. Lightpaw had almost died.

 _What if it had been Brookpaw?_ Leapfoot wondered with a shudder. The thought of the little cream-and-tabby she-cat drowning was a scary thought. He found it hard to sleep with all his worries weighing him down—Brookpaw's sickness, which had been Leapfoot's fault, Lavenderheart and his secret meetings with her, the illness that was ravaging the Clan, Iceshadow and Leapfoot's four new siblings. There was more, too—the strange prophecy that he could not brush to the back of his mind, for example, and his fear for his new siblings' safety this harsh leaf-bare season.

He finally managed to drift off, but his sleep was fitful. He remembered at one point Stormwing's silver-green eyes and a deep, echoic voice repeating the dreadful prophecy, and at another point he watched as Thistlekit and Ploverkit fell into the river. He raced forward to save them, but he could only reach Thistlekit; Ploverkit had sunk from view, forever lost and gone. He turned around in despair, only to see a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. His face was twisted with sadness. "I'm sorry. I couldn't change anything."

Leapfoot jerked awake, gasping for breath. _Ploverkit!_

He stumbled to his paws. There was a tightness in his chest that made it hard for him to breathe, but he didn't care. He slid out of the medicine den, hardly realizing it was still dark outside; his paws pounded across the snow as he ran to the nursery and stuck his head inside.

Iceshadow was sound asleep, curled tightly around her kits. Heart in his throat, Leapfoot picked out each one—Hawkkit, Rowankit, Thistlekit…and Ploverkit. Safe.

Relieved beyond all measure, Leapfoot headed back to the medicine den and lay down. He was finding it hard to catch his breath, and he could hear how loudly he was wheezing. _I sound like an elder!_

"Leapfoot?"

A few tail-lengths away, Sunnyflower was poking her head out of her private den-space. "What's happened? Why are you wheezing?"

"I-I had a…bad dream," Leapfoot rasped, "and…went…to check on…the kits." Even those few words were a huge struggle. The pain in his chest heightened.

Sunnyflower walked across, carefully picking her way around Splashpaw and Lightpaw. She sniffed at him. "I think you have a fever," she mewed worriedly. She headed into the herb store and returned with a bundle of leaves in her jaws. "Eat this," she ordered.

Leapfoot gave the herbs a wary sniff before reluctantly swallowing them. Sunnyflower began to massage his chest, and he was relieved to feel it loosen beneath her strong, experienced paws. "Thank you," he whispered. He _did_ feel sick, now that she mentioned it, weak and tired, and terribly cold despite the warm bed of moss, bracken, and feathers beneath him.

"Splashpaw, wake up," Sunnyflower mewed softly, "It's time for the half-moon medicine cat meeting."

Leapfoot pricked his ears interestedly and lifted his head. The silver tabby apprentice was getting up slowly and quietly, his blue eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Can we really afford to leave with so many cats sick?" Splashpaw murmured.

"Leapfoot, are you still awake?" Sunnyflower called.

Leapfoot nodded and stood.

"I'm going to teach you some of the basic medicine-cat remedies for sickness. Do you think you could stand in as medicine cat for us, while we're gone?" Sunnyflower looked hopeful.

"I can…I can try," Leapfoot replied nervously.

Sunnyflower disappeared into the herb store and reemerged a few moments later. She laid several herbs out in front of Leapfoot. "See this?" She nudged a spiky, fern-like leaf. "It's tansy, and it's good for coughs."

He nodded. _Tansy, good for coughs._

"And this." She gestured to a pile of small, jagged-edged leaves. "This is borage, and it's good for fever."

 _Borage, good for fever._ "Okay."

"This is juniper berry," Sunnyflower continued, touching a pile of fragrant light blue berries, "It's good if any cat is having trouble breathing."

 _Juniper, for trouble breathing._ "Got it."

"That should be all you need," Sunnyflower meowed, sounding worried, "but just remember not to overdose. Only give a cat a small dose, a few leaves or a berry or two, if they're displaying any symptoms."

"Understood." Leapfoot shivered. _Can I really do this?_

"Repeat everything back to me," Sunnyflower ordered.

Leapfoot stepped up to the row of herbs. "Tansy, good for coughs," he mewed, pointing to the fern-like leaves, "Borage, good for fever"—gesturing to the jagged-edged leaves—"juniper berry, good for trouble breathing." He nosed the fragrant blue berries.

"Okay, good." Sunnyflower flicked her tail. "Come on, Splashpaw, we need to go. And Leapfoot—you'll be fine."

Leapfoot didn't reply. He stared at the small row of herbs. _Can I really remember all this?_ He shivered, feeling cold to the bone, and watched as the two medicine cats disappeared from sight.

Lightpaw lifted her head. "Leapfoot? Where's Splashpaw?"

"Sunnyflower and Splashpaw left for the Moonstone," Leapfoot replied, trying to sound calm.

"They left?" Lightpaw's voice vibrated with her shock. "But what about the sickness?"

"They left me with some basic herb knowledge, to treat cats." Leapfoot's words felt hollow, even to himself.

Lightpaw started shivering. "Will SkyClan survive this leaf-bare?" she whispered.

Leapfoot's heart nearly stopped. "Of course! Of course, SkyClan will survive. SkyClan will _always_ survive." Doubt pricked his heart, but he couldn't afford to let despair take him over. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

Leapfoot stepped outside. The camp was beginning to wake up; Brownstripe emerged, followed by Blackstorm, Spottedclaw, and Flowertail; they left the camp quickly for dawn patrol. Leapfoot was shocked to see how thin and ragged the four cats looked. _Leaf-bare is really hurting our Clan,_ he realized with a shudder, _Is Lightpaw right to worry?_

"Sunnyflower? Sunnyflower? Leapfoot, where's Sunnyflower?" Iceshadow's panicky mew broke into his thoughts. Leapfoot looked up. "Sunnyflower and Splashpaw went to the Moonstone," he mewed, unable to meet his mother's scared eyes.

Iceshadow's eyes widened in horror. "No! They can't have!" She shivered. "Thistlekit is coughing, and Ploverkit has a fever."

Leapfoot's heart pounded. His dream came back to him, but he brushed it aside. It was just a dream, right?

"They gave me some quick training before they left," Leapfoot assured her, "Bring Thistlekit and Ploverkit here."

Iceshadow instantly raced off. She returned a few heartbeats later. Thistlekit was stumbling along beside her mother, coughing deeply, while Ploverkit was dangling limply from Iceshadow's jaws.

 _Tansy for cough, borage for fever,_ Leapfoot recited in his head, _I can do this._

He allowed the three cats to enter the darkness of the den. Lightpaw looked up, her amber eyes wide, but said nothing. _Tansy, borage._ Leapfoot looked down at the row of herbs that Sunnyflower had left out and picked up the spiky, fern-like leaf. "Give this to Thistlekit," he mewed. Then he glanced back down and nudged one of the jagged-edged leaves toward Ploverkit. "And that's for Ploverkit."

"Thank you so much." Iceshadow had dropped Ploverkit, who was mewling piteously. "Thistlekit, you have to eat these herbs, okay?"

Thistlekit shook her head mutinously. "Looks yucky." She broke off in a cough.

"Okay, okay, but I guess you can't be a warrior," Leapfoot meowed with a forced sigh, thinking quickly.

Thistlekit looked up at him sharply, confused.

"Every apprentice has to eat yucky herbs when they travel to the Moonstone," Leapfoot explained. _Please let this work!_ "So if you can't eat these yucky herbs, I guess you can't be an apprentice."

Thistlekit's eyes widened. Hurriedly, she leaned down and lapped up the borage. Iceshadow gave Leapfoot a grateful look; she'd already managed to get Ploverkit to eat his.

"Are you sure you gave them the right herbs?" Iceshadow asked worriedly.

"Yes," Leapfoot mewed, though his heart was hammering. _What if I mixed them up? Tansy's the fern-leaf one, right?_

He just had to believe he'd chosen the right herbs.

He brushed past Iceshadow and the two kits, then paused. "Iceshadow, keep them away from the other cats, and if they get worse, put them in the elders' den," he told her, trying not to sound bossy. Iceshadow nodded worriedly. Ploverkit had fallen silent and was shivering.

Leapfoot walked across the clearing. His legs felt shaky, and his chest felt tight again, though not nearly as tight as before. He looked at the fresh-kill pile—one frozen mouse, no good for eating anymore.

His heart sank as he thought of Lavenderheart. He knew he wouldn't be able to visit again tonight. The ache in his chest and the weakness in his legs promised to stick around for a while.

He was about ready to growl in frustration. He couldn't visit Lavenderheart, he couldn't hunt, he couldn't do _anything._

Strongstar emerged from his den at that moment and stretched, his powerful shoulders glinting in the pale, early light. "Leapfoot!" he called.

Leapfoot walked over, startled at his greeting. The other cats in the clearing looked at him with interest.

"Have Sunnyflower and Splashpaw already left for the Moonstone?" Strongstar asked.

Leapfoot nodded. "They left at dawn." Then, feeling the need to defend the two medicine cats, he added, "They gave me some basic herb training before they left, in case any of the sick cats needed medical attention."

"Good." Strongstar's expression was unreadable. "You and Lightpaw can't go out today, can you?"

Much as Leapfoot was tempted to lie, he shook his head. "We're both still recovering."

"I want you to rest as much as possible. I'll get…hmm…I'll get Aspenheart to help you with medicine-cat duties." Strongstar lifted his broad head and looked over the camp. "SkyClan will survive this leaf-bare." His tone was strong.

 _Do you really believe what you are saying?_ Leapfoot wondered. It was impossible to tell. The powerful tom wore an expression of complete confidence without so much as a trace of doubt or unease. He dipped his head to Leapfoot and then called together a hunting patrol. Leapfoot shivered. He could never lead a Clan. His mother and grandfather may have both been good, strong, and ambitious cats, but he had inherited more of his father's quiet poise.

Stormyheart emerged at just that moment, followed closely by Rosewhisker. Stormyheart looked thin and haunted; Leapfoot guessed he'd been giving up his own portions for the sake of his mother and their kits. Suddenly taken by a fierce desire to confide in his father, Leapfoot made his way across the camp to meet his father.

"Stormyheart?" he called softly.

Stormyheart looked up, ears pricked. "Leapfoot? What is it?"

Leapfoot glanced around quickly to make sure that no other cats were near before turning a worried amber gaze on his father. "Stormyheart, have you ever been doing something that…that's wrong, but feels right?"

Stormyheart's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Like…you're breaking the code, or something, but it feels like you're doing the right thing." Leapfoot's heart pounded.

"Well, there are times when the warrior code's supposed to be broken," Stormyheart conceded, "Like, if ThunderClan was under attack, we would have to break the code to trespass on their territory and go help them, but that doesn't mean that it's the wrong thing to do."

"So…breaking the warrior code doesn't always mean you're doing something bad?" _Yes! Yes! Lavenderheart, this is supposed to happen!_

"No, but Leapfoot…why do you ask?" The suspicion in Stormyheart's voice was thinly veiled.

"Nothing, I'm just curious." _Think fast, Leapfoot!_ "I mean, I, uh, I was thinking about Splashstar's attack. Was it really unjustified if his Clan is as hungry as he says they are?"

Stormyheart's ear twitched. "I don't know the answer to that question," he confessed, "What I do know, is that SkyClan needs that territory just as much as RiverClan needs their territory."

Leapfoot nodded. He could tell he hadn't totally convinced his father about why he'd asked, but it would have to do for now. "I wish I could go hunting," he sighed.

"You'll be better soon," Stormyheart assured him, flicking his tail over Leapfoot's ear, "I have to go. Good luck being medicine-cat for a day."

Leapfoot dipped his head and watched as his father headed out of camp, followed by Rosewhisker, Lionfang, and Tabbypelt.

"Leapfoot?"

Leapfoot turned; Aspenheart was standing before him. The dusty-gray tabby tom looked calm and at ease. "Strongstar asked me to help you with medicine-cat duties."

"Um, yes." Leapfoot squirmed awkwardly; Aspenheart was one of the senior warriors. "Uh, I'll just, uh, show you the herbs that Sunnyflower gave me to use."

Aspenheart nodded and followed Leapfoot inside. Lightpaw was sound asleep; Leapfoot felt a flash of resentment that was quickly covered with sympathy. Lightpaw was small and had received a bad soaking. It was no wonder she was so tired. Leapfoot only wished he could join her.

"This is borage," Leapfoot mewed, nudging the pile of jagged-edged leaves, "It's for fever."

Aspenheart sniffed it and then touched the pile of tansy next to it. "That's tansy, right?"

"Right," Leapfoot agreed, "It's good for coughs. And those berries are juniper, good for cats having trouble breathing."

Aspenheart nodded. "Okay. Got it. Why don't we go check on the sick cats?"

Together, the two toms headed across the clearing to the elders' den. Before they could go inside, however, Leafwhisker met them. Her eyes were full of fear. "Where's Sunnyflower?"

"She went to the Moonstone," Leapfoot replied, his heart hammering. _Is Brookpaw okay?_

"What?!" Leafwhisker looked horrified. "Cloudeye's really sick. I think he has greencough!" She broke off into a fit of coughing.

Leapfoot pushed past the scared elder. Cloudeye was lying in a nest near the back of the den, the warmest place he could be. Every few heartbeats, he let out a deep, sputtering, exhausted cough. His breath rattled in his throat.

"Um…" _What are the herbs?!_

Aspenheart stepped forward. "He sounds like he needs juniper, tansy, _and_ borage."

"Right." Leapfoot looked around. "We need to find a way to move Cloudeye somewhere else so that he doesn't infect the rest of you."

Leafwhisker and Fennelclaw, who appeared to be the least sick, stepped forward. "We can help," Fennelclaw mewed, "We can help you bring him to the medicine den."

"Right." Leapfoot picked his way to Cloudeye, forcing himself not to wince at the bitter, sour smell of sickness. "Um…actually, why don't I go get a nest ready for him? Aspenheart, do you think you three can manage him yourself?"

Aspenheart nodded.

"Okay." Leapfoot scampered out of the den, relieved when he was back outside in the snow. He took several deep breaths of cold, clean air before rushing to the medicine den.

Lightpaw was sitting up and grooming herself. Leapfoot peered into Sunnyflower's den. She wouldn't mind if he put Lightpaw and himself into her den, would she? He didn't want either of them to catch Cloudeye's greencough. "Lightpaw, can you carry our nests into Sunnyflower's den? Cloudeye has greencough, and needs to stay in the medicine den."

Lightpaw nodded and began to gather up the moss and feathers. Leapfoot, meanwhile, headed into the herb store. He knew that Sunnyflower always kept an extra store of moss, and sure enough, there was a large, temptingly fluffy heap at the back of the store. Cautiously making his way around the rows and rows of herbs, Leapfoot gathered up enough moss for a nest and then returned to the main clearing of the den. He laid out a nest and then gathered up a few juniper berries and tansy and borage leaves.

A few heartbeats later, Aspenheart and Fennelclaw appeared. They were on either side of Cloudeye, with their shoulders jammed up under his. He hardly seemed conscious. They laid him on the nest, and he broke into a fresh fit of coughing. His flanks heaved as he fought for breath. When it was over, he collapsed, trembling, and let out a pitiful whimper. His eyes were glazed.

"Cloudeye, Cloudeye, I need you to eat these herbs," Leapfoot whispered, pushing the small pile of herbs toward the sick tom. He looked ridiculously thin; Leapfoot realized with a shudder that he hadn't had time to recover from the no-eating illness.

Cloudeye weakly lapped at the herbs and swallowed them before breaking into a fresh coughing fit. Leapfoot just had to hope that the herbs could make their way into the tom's system. Panic was threatening, but he had to stay calm.

"Get Snowfoot," Leapfoot ordered Fennelclaw, "I don't know if Cloudeye's going to live."

Fennelclaw nodded and swiftly headed out. Cloudeye was lying still in the nest, every breath rasping in his chest. He started to sputter but seemed too weak to actually cough.

Snowfoot emerged a little while later. With a cry of despair, she ran to her brother's side. Leapfoot and Aspenheart looked on in anguish as Snowfoot nudged and pawed at her ailing brother. Fennelclaw sat a little ways behind her, looking pained.

"Snowfoot," he choked out. His blue eyes were clouded, and dribble hung from one corner of his jaw. "Snowfoot," he repeated, the rasp smoothed from his voice. His eyes closed.

"No!" Leapfoot lunged forward and shook Cloudeye. His fever-hot fur burned beneath Leapfoot's pads. Beside him, Snowfoot stared in stunned horror.

 _No, StarClan! No! You can't take this cat!_ "Cloudeye! Cloudeye!" Leapfoot pushed his ear to the limp tom's nose. No breath stirred his fur. In desperation, he pushed his ear to Cloudeye's chest to listen to his heart, but no steady beat thrummed beneath his thin pelt. "StarClan, why?" Leapfoot raised his head. "This cat was so young." Grief filled him. _This is all my fault! I should have saved him!_

"Snowfoot, I'm so sorry," Leapfoot whispered, "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Snowfoot didn't reply; her gaze was fixed on her brother. _She can't forgive me. No one can,_ Leapfoot realized with horror, _I killed Cloudeye!_

Leapfoot turned blindly and ran. He felt fur brush his and heard Aspenheart's voice calling after him, but he could not bear to stay in that tiny den, knowing that a Clanmate was dead because of him.

The prophecy suddenly came back to him. _Is this the storm, StarClan? Did you warn me about it because you knew it'd be my fault that it couldn't be stopped?_

The thought made him tremble with horror. His chest felt tight, and his breath was coming in short gasps. Everything around him seemed to be spinning out of control.

 _Cloudeye's death is my fault!_

Everything turned black, and Leapfoot could think no more.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Clanmates, Cloudeye is dead."

Iceshadow's head bowed in sorrow as Strongstar said the words aloud. Cloudeye's body lay in the center of the clearing. His fur, and the sickness that had taken his life, had been washed out in the snow, and then he had been groomed by his sister, Snowfoot, and Aspenheart. Leapfoot was resting in the medicine den; he hadn't yet recovered from his near-drowning incident, and the stress of Cloudeye's death had been too much for his breathing, already weak between the cold and the soaking.

"He was a brave and noble warrior," Strongstar called out solemnly, "He will be greatly missed."

The cats sick with whitecough were lined up outside the elders' den—Nightfire, Fennelclaw, Brookpaw, Highleap, Stonewind, Tigerpelt, and Leafwhisker. Out of all of them, Brookpaw looked the healthiest, with her eyes bright and her fur soft and well-groomed. Iceshadow hoped she would soon recover, but her cough seemed to be dragging on, refusing to let go of the young she-cat.

Iceshadow gazed up at the sky above, sprinkled with silver stars. _Are you there, StarClan? Is Cloudeye safe with you?_

There was no answer, and Iceshadow wondered if her warrior ancestors had even heard.

"Goodbye, Cloudeye," Strongstar whispered, leaning over Cloudeye's dead body, "May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep."

The cats began to mill around Cloudeye, giving their final farewells to the limp black-and-white warrior. Iceshadow padded up near his head. Lavender and rosemary had been rubbed through his fur, but the sweet smells could not banish the bitter stench of death that clung to him. "Goodbye, Cloudeye," she meowed softly, "I wish you happiness and peace in StarClan."

She stepped back, grief welling up inside of her. His ribs were easily visible through his thin fur; he hadn't had enough time to recover from the strange squirrel-sickness before catching greencough. He'd had no chance of fighting it.

Snowfoot was crouched trembling beside him; she was his only family, as both their parents were long dead. Iceshadow stepped back, feeling pity fill her at the sight of the grieving she-cat, completely alone in the Clan now.

Even her four kits were unusually subdued. Iceshadow was dismayed to see how sick Ploverkit and Thistlekit looked, each slumped over and pulsing with fever. Aspenheart had given them a little more of the herbs, but it clearly hadn't been enough: both still looked terribly ill. She was doing her best to keep Rowankit and Hawkkit away from them.

She still couldn't believe how quickly Cloudeye had died. Sure, he had been weakened by the strange illness beforehand, but he had fallen ill only the day before.

 _StarClan, I hope you are watching over our Clan…_

"Rowankit, Hawkkit," Iceshadow murmured, "I need you to go back to the nursery, alright?"

They both nodded and headed back to their nests. Iceshadow carefully herded Ploverkit and Thistlekit toward the medicine den. Aspenheart was sitting at the entrance.

"Can you please keep these two in the medicine den? I know they're supposed to be in the elders' den, but…" Iceshadow swallowed, unsure how to voice her fear.

"But you're afraid they're too small to fight it and might die," Aspenheart guessed.

Iceshadow nodded, unable to say a word; she felt as though she had a bone stuck in her throat.

Aspenheart looked down at the two sickly kits. "Of course. I'll watch over them. Sunnyflower and Splashpaw should be back by sunhigh tomorrow, and they should be fine until then. They're strong, robust kits."

Iceshadow nodded again. She wasn't worried very much about Thistlekit—the little tabby she-cat was big and sturdy, always the most adventurous and boisterous of her littermates. It was Ploverkit who troubled her. He'd always been the smallest, and while he'd made up for it with his feisty attitude, she wasn't sure his little body could cope with illness.

She carefully nudged Thistlekit into the den and tried to do the same with Ploverkit, but he had fallen to the ground. When she touched him gently, he gave an exhausted cough but didn't move. Very, very tenderly, she picked him up by the scruff and carried him inside. He felt hot against her muzzle, contrasting sharply with the fierce cold around her, and hung as limply as a piece of fresh-kill in her jaws.

 _Oh, StarClan, please don't take my kit away from me._

Thistlekit had already lain down on one of the nests laid out for sick cats. Carefully, Iceshadow placed Ploverkit beside her. He didn't stir. He was shivering, and he let out a tiny mewl of misery. Iceshadow's heart twisted; with everything inside of her, she wanted to take his place. _She_ wanted to be the one boiling with fever and coughing, on the verge of joining StarClan, not her precious young son. She couldn't bear to watch either of her kits in such anguish; she turned swiftly, set on leaving, on trusting their health to her warrior ancestors.

"Iceshadow? Where are you going?" Thistlekit's mew was blurred with exhaustion.

Iceshadow spun back around quickly. "I have to go back to the nursery," she replied softly, gently nuzzling her ailing daughter.

"Don't leave me," the little kit pleaded, her voice hardly more than a breath.

"I will _never_ leave you, Thistlekit," Iceshadow whispered. She leaned down and gave Thistlekit a gentle lick, forcing a purr. "I will always be here for you, and I will always protect you." The words stuck in her throat. _How can I protect her from leaf-bare, and from whitecough?_

Thistlekit seemed to deflate. Her heart pounding in her chest, Iceshadow turned and headed out of the medicine den, managing to give Aspenheart a nod on the way out. She could hardly see where she was going; everything was a blur of gray and white and black. Thistlekit's scared mew echoed over and over in her head. _Don't leave me. Don't leave me._

"Are Ploverkit and Thistlekit okay?"

Iceshadow was jarred back into reality. Head spinning, she tried to focus on the cat who had spoken. After a moment she made out Stormyheart; he looked frantic. _What did he say? Thistlekit and Ploverkit?_

"Thistlekit can get through it," Iceshadow mewed, her voice shaking despite her desire to smooth it, "but Ploverkit…" Her voice caught, and her heart felt as though it was breaking in two. She turned away, every muscle in her body taut with pain.

"And you just…you just left him?" Stormyheart's eyes were full of anger. He pushed past her into the den without waiting for a reply. Iceshadow's claws curled into the ground, desperately searching for an anchor while around her everything she'd thought had been firm, solid ground collapsed into tossing, churning waters.

 _Why, StarClan?_ The image of Thistlekit and Ploverkit, lying so still and soft on the huge moss nest, swam up before her eyes. On stiff, grief-hardened legs, she walked across the clearing to the nursery. She still had two healthy kits who needed her.

She stepped inside the dark, closed walls of the nursery. Rowankit and Hawkkit were curled in their nest, sound asleep. _Sleep well, little ones,_ she thought. She curled around them, bringing them both as close to her body as she could. They let out squeaks of protest, but Iceshadow didn't listen, just brought them closer, as if by keeping them near to herself, she could keep them from getting sick.

Her eyes closed, and all was black.

"Iceshadow!"

Iceshadow lifted her head. She had a vague memory of a dream in which she ran forever through a dark, dark forest, but it faded as she opened her eyes.

Stormyheart was standing in the entrance of the den. It was still dark outside, and Iceshadow felt as though a heavy weariness had infused her bones. She sat up and looked around. Frostflower was fast asleep, curled around Shrikekit and Graykit.

Stormyheart looked exhausted, but he didn't so much as blink as Iceshadow sat up, carefully avoiding moving Rowankit and Hawkkit. "What is it? I don't want to leave these two in the cold."

"Leapfoot's given both kits more herbs," Stormyheart replied quietly, mindful of his kits and of Frostflower and her kits, "but they're really sick."

Iceshadow looked away. "I know, Stormyheart." _StarClan, please, please don't take my kits from me, not until I'm walking in StarClan._ "I don't need to hear this from you."

"Iceshadow, I don't know if…if Ploverkit will make it…to sunhigh…"

"Stormyheart, stop!" Iceshadow turned on her mate, her lip curled. "Stop! I can't save him, so what do you expect me to do? Why are you telling me this? Just leave me alone!" Her heart pounded, and she wrapped her tail tightly around Rowankit and Hawkkit. _Why can't he just leave me alone?! I don't need to hear this!_

Stormyheart jerked back as if she'd clawed him. "I'm sorry," he mewed, his voice throbbing with hurt, "I just thought you might like to know that your kits were dying." His voice cracked, and he turned and raced out of the nursery.

Iceshadow stared after him. She felt too sick and tired to go after him, to apologize. _Two of my kits are dying, and I've hurt my mate._

She felt a deep, aching pain, a yearning for Stormwing, her brother. He had always been so understanding. He'd always _been_ there for her, in a way that only a brother could be. Right now, she could almost hear his deep, rumbling purr and his quiet encouragement, see the sparkle in his silver-green eyes and the confidence in his voice.

Iceshadow closed her eyes and managed to fall into a fitful sleep. When she woke again, it was to Leapfoot gently shaking her. His green eyes were shadowed. "Are Rowankit and Hawkkit alright?"

Iceshadow looked down at her two precious sons and gave each a cautious sniff. "Yes, I think so."

"Sunnyflower and Splashpaw are back," he mewed, "They gave Thistlekit and Ploverkit some herbs, and Thistlekit looks like she's getting better, but Ploverkit…"

He trailed off and looked away. Heart thumping, Iceshadow stood up, detangling herself from Rowankit and Hawkkit. The two kits gave mewls of protests, but she ignored them.

She pushed past Leapfoot and out of the nursery, leaving her grown son to quiet her two young kits. She broke into a run, kicking up snow; it was sunhigh, and she had slept for far too long, left Ploverkit and Thistlekit alone for far too long.

Splashpaw was pacing at the entrance of the den. His silver tabby fur was patchy and muddy, and his blue eyes were wide and bright with exhaustion and anguish. He looked up. "Sunnyflower's in there with him."

Iceshadow didn't reply; she pushed past him, didn't even stop to apologize as he stumbled. The gray shadows of the medicine den seemed to pull back, landing a beam of cold white light on a single nest where a single brown-tabby-and-white kit lay motionless.

"Ploverkit," Iceshadow whispered.

She was hardly aware of Sunnyflower murmuring a protest, or of Stormyheart leaning forward to touch her with his tail, or of anything at all, except that she'd never seen Ploverkit lying so still.

She leaned over him and touched him with her nose. His fur was pulsing heat feverishly, like a tiny flame. It took her several heartbeats to detect his breaths, which were faint and fast; his eyes were crusted shut, his legs splayed out as though he was trying to run.

"Ploverkit," Iceshadow repeated, her muzzle close to her little kit's ear, "Ploverkit, wake up. Wake up! Wake up, Ploverkit!"

Her voice rose to a wail, but still he did not stir. He smelled rank, like illness and unkempt fur, and his eyes remained closed, remained heartbreakingly closed…

"He's holding on, but only by a whisker," Sunnyflower announced reluctantly. She had come to stand beside Iceshadow; now the black-and-white she-cat could feel her aunt's tail resting gently on her back.

"He can't die," Iceshadow whispered, her voice breaking.

"Thistlekit is alive," Sunnyflower told her, "She's awake, and she's been asking for you. She needs you, Iceshadow, more than Ploverkit."

Iceshadow lifted her head to see Thistlekit lying in her nest a few tail-lengths away, her eyes fixed dully on the scene of her mother and her limp, near lifeless brother.

With great pain, Iceshadow forced herself to step around Ploverkit. Thistlekit was staring at her mother with big eyes, but she was quiet. Iceshadow had never heard her fierce-spirited daughter so quiet. Her spiky tabby fur looked limp and filthy, and she remained in her nest, lying still and just watching as her mother approached.

"Hi, Thistlekit," Iceshadow mewed gently. She sat down beside Thistlekit. "Why don't I give your fur a wash?"

Thistlekit didn't complain as Iceshadow began to groom her tabby fur with long, soothing rasps of her tongue.

"Iceshadow, is Ploverkit going to get better?" Thistlekit asked, rather suddenly.

Iceshadow froze. She withdrew slightly from Thistlekit and hesitated. "Ploverkit is very sick," she told Thistlekit carefully, "I'm not sure if he will get better."

"But I got better," Thistlekit pointed out desperately.

"You were very lucky," Iceshadow murmured. She resumed her grooming, her heart nearly cracking in two. Thistlekit, however, pulled away. "I want to see Ploverkit."

"Ploverkit is very sick. I don't want you to get sick again," Iceshadow gently dissuaded her.

"I have to see my brother before he dies," Thistlekit insisted.

Iceshadow winced. _How can she be so strong?_ "Very well, but be careful."

She guided her young daughter over to wear Ploverkit lay motionless. Thistlekit's eyes were wide as she stared down at her brother. "Ploverkit?" She nudged him with a paw. "Ploverkit?"

"He is on the verge of death," Sunnyflower pronounced, "He will hunt with StarClan very soon."

Iceshadow shook her head in misery. "Can you…can you fetch Leapfoot, Rowankit, and Hawkkit for me?"

"Of course." Sunnyflower whisked out of the den.

Iceshadow looked up and met Stormyheart's eyes. The hurt had faded, replaced with unimaginable sorrow. He walked over slowly and pressed against Iceshadow. "He will be safe in StarClan," he breathed.

Iceshadow shook her head. _It won't ever be the same._

Splashpaw pushed into the den, his eyes wide. "Tigerpelt is dead."

Iceshadow felt as though he'd struck her. "He's…he's dead?"

"He was too old to fight it." Splashpaw sounded completely defeated. "This outbreak is killing our Clan."

Iceshadow's legs crumpled beneath her. _How can Tigerpelt be_ dead? _I saw him just yesterday…_

Everything was spinning out of control, as though a storm was whirling inside the tiny medicine den. Iceshadow lay her head on Ploverkit's flank and closed her eyes. _Tigerpelt. Ploverkit. Cloudeye. Who next?_

Ploverkit's heart struggled beneath his fur; she could hear its rapid beat, fading like dew in the sunlight.

Vaguely Iceshadow heard the sound of Leapfoot and her two young kits, felt their fur brush hers. Beneath her cheek, Ploverkit's shuddering form was losing its fierce heat, becoming cold to match the air around her.

"Iceshadow, go back to your nest. There's no point in staying here," Sunnyflower whispered, pressing her cheek to her niece's.

Iceshadow shook her head in despair. _Ploverkit. I can't leave him._ The words stuck in her throat as she felt Leapfoot and Stormyheart pressing gently against her, tenderly extricating her from her small, ailing son.

She allowed them to guide her outside; everything was a blur of white and blue that burned her eyes like fire, and the snow underfoot stung her paws as though she walked on a bed of thorns. The smell of fresh-kill, still warm and juicy, drifted to her nose, but for once, no hunger rose to greet it; inside, she felt hollow, empty, needless of food or drink—dead. She thought of Ploverkit, and her heart twisted all the more. _How can I go on without you, my precious son?_

Tigerpelt lay on the edge of the clearing, being carefully groomed by his mate, Leafwhisker, and his two children, Rosewhisker and Goldentail. Barkfeather and Oliveclaw looked on, their faces shadowed.

Meanwhile, Highleap and Nightfire were lying, their flanks heaving, outside the entrance to the elders' den. Clearly, they had tried to come out to help with Tigerpelt but had been too weak. Stonewind was nowhere to be seen.

Fortunately, both Brookpaw and Fennelclaw looked on the mend. They stood a few tail-lengths away from Tigerpelt, watching anxiously. The old elder looked peaceful; he was skinny, but his orange tabby coat was glossy and sleek, fluffed out around his neck, and he lay still and spread out as though he was only sleeping. Iceshadow's heart felt as though it was being squeezed by an invisible claw. Leafwhisker was still rasping at his fur with long strokes of her tongue, her eyes full of terrible grief, while Oliveclaw and Barkfeather were both laying with their eyes closed against his flank.

Strongstar emerged from the barrier at that moment, his entrance announced by the rustling produced by his broad blue shoulders. He carried a thrush and a sparrow in his jaws. He held his head high and walked confidently across the clearing, but it was clear, at least to Iceshadow, how much it was costing him. He looked skinny and frail, the shine in his green eyes hiding deep exhaustion and strain, and each paw step seemed to jolt through him.

He dropped his prey and then looked over; pain flashed in his eyes at the sight of Tigerpelt. He walked across to Iceshadow. "What happened?"

"The sickness," Iceshadow choked, and she thought of Ploverkit all over again, "Ploverkit's going to die." Her voice broke.

Strongstar stared at her. "We can survive this, Iceshadow."

"At what cost?" she asked, gazing around the battered, leaf-bare–wracked Clan.

Strongstar shook his head.

Splashpaw emerged from the medicine den; like his mentor, he was skinny, and his eyes were shadowed with exhaustion, but he moved quickly toward where Nightfire and Highleap lay and gave each cat a small heap of herbs. They lapped it up weakly; Splashpaw had already moved on. He strode purposefully across the camp toward where Fennelclaw and Brookpaw said and had a quick word with them before giving them a careful examination—probably making sure the sickness was gone.

Weariness dragged at Iceshadow's fur, thick and choking. Her kits were only two moons old; why did StarClan already have to take one from her?

She continued to survey the clearing. Frostflower was silently watching her two kits at the edge of the clearing. Shrikekit and Graykit were both playing, but they looked subdued and kept glancing anxiously across the clearing to Tigerpelt.

Iceshadow sank to the ground. _How can we ever survive this?_


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **I have some very sad news. I based several of the cats in this book off of real-life cats, and one of these cats was Sierra, whom Frostflower was based off of. She was not my cat, but my older brother's. Yesterday her body was found and it looked as though she'd been killed by coyotes. RIP Sierra :(**

Chapter 11

Leapfoot sat at the edge of the medicine den, staring out over the snow-coated clearing. Everything glowed with a silvery light from the weight of the moon; everything looked peaceful, tranquil, despite the fact that it felt as though everything was going wrong.

Ploverkit was just barely clinging to life; Sunnyflower kept him well-dosed on poppy seeds to take away his pain, and Leapfoot knew there was nothing more to do to save the little tomcat. Nightfire and Highleap's coughs didn't seem to be responding to any of Sunnyflower's herbs, and she was running low on catmint. His mother seemed broken, and there was a tension between her and Stormyheart. Oh, and he couldn't forget that Cloudeye's death was on _his_ conscience.

And Leapfoot could hardly think about how he'd abandoned Lavenderheart.

It'd been two nights since his soaking, and he wasn't sure she'd even be waiting for him when he left tonight, but he had to try. He glanced back once more over his shoulder to make sure that Sunnyflower and Splashpaw were fast asleep, and then snuck across the clearing to the dirtplace tunnel.

 _Will Lavenderheart even be there?_

He missed her badly, missed the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him and her smooth mellifluous voice. He missed the way she pressed against his flank, and he missed her teasing and their games. He missed everything about their moonlight meetings.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind him. Leapfoot froze and whipped around, expecting to see a Clanmate out night-hunting. He already had an excuse ready: he was sick of being penned-up in the medicine den and needed fresh air.

However, there was no one there. Uneasily, Leapfoot lifted his nose to the air, but all he could smell was ice and ferns. Relaxing, he turned and continued along his route to meet Lavenderheart, trying to move more quietly, just in case.

As he reached the crest of the Fourtrees hollow, he hesitated, gazing up at the silver-yellow moon above, and took a deep breath. _Is she here?_

Fluffing out his fur, he walked the last few paw steps and gazed down over the hollow.

It was empty.

Leapfoot felt his heart drop. Tail dragging, he shuffled down the hill. _Maybe she's just late._

He leaped up onto the Great Rock and stared out over at WindClan territory. _Come on, come on, Lavenderheart._

He glanced upward again. It was nearly moonhigh. His heart dropped a little bit more. _She's not coming._ He turned, bunching his muscles to leap down from the Great Rock.

"Wait! Leapfoot!"

The call was quiet but carried up to Leapfoot's ears. He froze and hopped back around, his heart singing with joy as he saw the gray tabby she-cat bounding down the opposite side of the hollow, her long, slender legs easily clearing each leap.

"Lavenderheart!" Leapfoot ran forward to meet her as she scrabbled atop the Great Rock. "You're here!" He leaned forward to brush muzzles with her, but she pulled away, her eyes suddenly dark and hurt.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Guilt clawed at Leapfoot's heart. "I fell through the ice of the river," he told her, "I could hardly walk out the camp without getting weak. I'm really sorry."

Lavenderheart was still hesitating. "I thought…I thought…" Her eyes shimmered. "I thought something might have…that you might have…" She fumbled for words, her gaze dropping.

"I will _never_ leave you," Leapfoot promised, pushing against her. This time, she let him. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get a message to you, or I would have."

Lavenderheart nodded, her eyes clouding. "I know. I told myself I was being irrational…but…I wasn't sure."

"I really am sorry," Leapfoot breathed. He had been cold before, but pressed against Lavenderheart's warm flank, staring up at the moon, he thought he'd never feel cold again.

"I knew it!"

Leapfoot jumped nearly out of his skin at the voice, familiar yet not immediately placeable. He stared up the SkyClan side of the slope. A small brown-tabby-and-white tom was making his way down the snow-gripped slope, his eyes gleaming green.

 _"_ _Oliveclaw?"_ Leapfoot gasped.

Lavenderheart stepped away quickly, but the damage was done; Leapfoot could see in Oliveclaw's eyes shock, anger, distrust. The smaller tom paused at the foot of the Great Rock and easily made the leap up, his hind legs pushing powerfully.

"I _knew_ it," Oliveclaw growled, "I _knew_ it."

"Look, Leapfoot's doing nothing wrong," Lavenderheart meowed, pushing forward to protect him from Oliveclaw.

"He's _breaking the warrior code,"_ Oliveclaw snarled. He shouldered her aside until he was nose to nose with Leapfoot. Leapfoot was twice the size of his denmate, but that didn't stop Oliveclaw from looking absolutely furious. _I could swat him aside with one blow,_ he thought.

"I knew it," Oliveclaw hissed, "You've been so tired, and I kept smelling your scent fresh on the dirtplace tunnel every morning."

"I _was_ being followed," Leapfoot realized, seething as he remembered the rustle in the bushes. _I was careless!_ He sniffed deeply and detected the strong tang of ferns on Oliveclaw's pelt.

Oliveclaw's eyes were cold chips of green fire. "She's from _WindClan_ , Leapfoot," he spat.

Leapfoot looked at Lavenderheart. Her eyes were full of anger, but he gave a tiny shake of his head and flicked his tail toward her own territory. _I need to handle Oliveclaw myself._

Lavenderheart marched up to the two toms. "Good luck, Leapfoot," she murmured, brushing muzzles with him. He breathed in deeply, letting her flowery scent bathe his tongue, before pulling away. He watched as she jumped elegantly from the Great Rock. For the first time he noticed how skinny she looked and felt a pang of worry. _I hope she's getting enough to eat!_

A heavy weight slammed into Leapfoot's side. He let out a yowl of shock as he realized it was Oliveclaw; the young tom's claws flashed as he swiped at Leapfoot's muzzle. Leapfoot raised a paw to deflect and rolled Oliveclaw aside. Oliveclaw shrieked as he tumbled across the Great Rock and disappeared over the edge.

"Oliveclaw!" Leapfoot called, panicked; he ran to where Oliveclaw had fallen and saw the young tom lying in a disheveled heap at the bottom. He wasn't moving.

Heart pounding, Leapfoot leaped down beside him. "Oliveclaw?"

The tom moaned, and Leapfoot let out a sigh of relief. _He's alive._ Then Leapfoot saw his right front leg, and his heart sank. Oliveclaw's leg was crooked and weird-looking—as if he had broken it.

Oliveclaw opened his eyes. "My shoulder," he spat out through gritted teeth.

Leapfoot stared at his leg. It definitely didn't look as though his shoulder was the injured part, but what did Leapfoot know? He bent down and carefully sank his teeth into the loose fur around Oliveclaw's scruff. Very gently, he lifted the tom up. Oliveclaw let out a shriek of pain, quickly muffled. "My shoulder," he repeated, his voice trembling with pain and fear.

 _Is he going to be crippled for life, because of me?_ Leapfoot wondered with a jolt of horror.

"I'm so sorry," Leapfoot whispered. Oliveclaw didn't reply. _First Cloudeye, now Oliveclaw!_

Leapfoot got on Oliveclaw's other side and boosted him up. Oliveclaw hissed in pain and leaned heavily on Leapfoot. Leapfoot stared in dismay up the slope of Fourtrees. There was no way he'd be able to get Oliveclaw all the way back to SkyClan camp on his own.

"Let's get you up the hill," Leapfoot decided. Oliveclaw nodded, clearly making a huge effort not to whimper or cry out. Leapfoot wasn't sure what was wrong with his leg, but it was clearly injured.

Slowly, Leapfoot managed to help Oliveclaw up the steep hill, but he could see it was taking all Oliveclaw's strength and will to keep him going. When they reached the top, Oliveclaw swayed and then sank to the ground. "I can't go any farther," he breathed, sounding exhausted and weak.

"I'll go, uh, go run and get Sunnyflower," Leapfoot mewed. Oliveclaw nodded and closed his eyes.

Swiftly, Leapfoot raced through the dark, snow-bathed forest back to camp. He felt that he had never run so fast in his life; he broke through the entrance barrier and shot across to Sunnyflower's den; there he stopped, reveling in the lovely feeling of wind in his fur and the deep stretch of his muscles. _No wonder Lavenderheart likes being on the moor,_ he realized, _Running like that every day…it would be amazing._

"Sunnyflower, Splashpaw!" Leapfoot called softly.

"Leapfoot?" Splashpaw lifted his head blearily. "What is it?"

"Um—Oliveclaw and I were, uh, night-hunting, and he hurt his leg," Leapfoot replied, quickly finding an excuse, "It looks broken."

Splashpaw was up in an instant; he disappeared into Sunnyflower's private den and emerged moments later. The elderly she-cat followed, ducking quickly into her store to fetch herbs. When she came out again, she nodded curtly to Splashpaw. "Get Barkfeather and meet us at the camp entrance. Don't wake anyone else yet."

Splashpaw darted off.

"How is Ploverkit?" Leapfoot asked, glancing worriedly back at her den.

Sunnyflower shook his head. "He will probably be dead by morning. And Highleap died moments ago."

Leapfoot turned away. _Ploverkit._ The little tabby-and-white kit was his _brother._ He thought of the lively young cat, replaced by a broken-down, sickness-ridden skeleton. _No! StarClan, why?_

"We do not have time for your grief," Sunnyflower meowed, her tone uncharacteristically sharp, "Come on."

Leapfoot picked up part of the herb bundle, and he and Sunnyflower headed out of the den. Splashpaw and Barkfeather were just emerging; Barkfeather's amber eyes were wide with terror, and the fur around his neck was twitching.

Leapfoot laid a tail over the younger tom's shoulders, but Barkfeather pulled away. "Take me to him!"

Leapfoot led the three other cats quickly, following his own paw-prints back. To his relief, Oliveclaw was still in the clearing where he'd left him, and the small tabby-and-white tom lifted his head as the four cats approached. "Oh, good," Oliveclaw mewed weakly, "I thought I was going to freeze." It was a sad attempt at humor, and none of the cats laughed.

Sunnyflower began to examine Oliveclaw's leg. "It's dislocated, badly," she announced, "It looks like you fell from quite a height. How'd you manage it?"

"He was chasing a, uh, a squirrel in a tree," Leapfoot quickly told the she-cat before Oliveclaw could respond, "and he lost his balance and fell." To his relief, Oliveclaw didn't contradict him. Barkfeather leaned down by his brother's head and gave his ears a quick, comforting lick. Oliveclaw purred weakly.

Sunnyflower flicked her tail at Leapfoot. "Get me a branch that Oliveclaw can bite down on."

Leapfoot raced off toward the nearest tree, where he could see a branch half-buried in the snow at its roots; he quickly picked it up and brought it back to Sunnyflower and Splashpaw.

"Here's some poppy seed, Oliveclaw," Splashpaw murmured, nudging a leaf with a poppy seed toward the injured tom. Oliveclaw quickly lapped it up.

"Put the stick right by his mouth," Sunnyflower ordered.

Splashpaw took it from Leapfoot and did so.

"Leapfoot, can you hold Oliveclaw still for me, please?" Sunnyflower asked. Leapfoot nodded and went to his friend's haunches, bracing himself against Oliveclaw.

"Splashpaw, watch carefully." Sunnyflower positioned her paws on Oliveclaw's injured leg. "Three, two, one!" Quickly she shoved his leg inward, snapping it back in place. The stick broke in two between Oliveclaw's jaws, and Barkfeather gasped.

"There." Sunnyflower touched Oliveclaw's leg, which looked normal again, and then flicked her tail at Splashpaw, who laid a premade poultice on the tom's shoulder. Oliveclaw's eyes were already closing in sleep.

"He'll need to rest a while, but he'll be fine. Now, we just need to get him back to camp." Sunnyflower glanced up at the sky. "It's nearly dawn."

Together, the four cats maneuvered Oliveclaw onto their backs. Slowly but surely, they managed to get the small tom home. Leapfoot's chest was starting to feel tight again, and he was panting by the time the four of them padded through the entrance to Sunnyflower's den and laid Oliveclaw on a nest of moss and feathers. Lightpaw, who was still recovering from her soaking, looked up curiously from her nest a little ways away, but didn't say anything.

"Okay. Leapfoot, you can go back to the warriors' den. You and Barkfeather had better get some sleep—and I think you should skip night-hunting until newleaf," Sunnyflower added sharply.

"Right," Leapfoot mewed, flattening his ears. Sunnyflower turned away, and together Barkfeather and Leapfoot headed back to the warriors' den; they settled into their nests without saying a word to one another, caught in a very uncomfortable silence.

Leapfoot closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but despite the exhaustion dragging at his limbs, he couldn't seem to drift off. He missed the peace and quiet of the medicine den and the rich herby scents that perfumed the air; he had forgotten just how loud a den of sleeping warriors could be.

He managed to fall asleep as some point, but it felt as though he'd been asleep for only a few moments when there was a paw shaking him awake.

"Wha?" Leapfoot mumbled, forcing open his eyes.

Tabbypelt was standing over him. "Ploverkit and Stonewind are dead," the tom murmured.

Instantly Leapfoot leaped to his paws. "What?"

"It's nearly sunhigh," Tabbypelt explained, his eyes shining with grief, "Ploverkit died at dawn, and Stonewind just moments ago. Iceshadow sent me to wake you."

Leapfoot forced himself to walk out of the den. Snow had fallen again and his paws crunched through a fresh layer. In the center of the clearing, a limp gray form lay—Stonewind. If Leapfoot didn't know better, he would have thought the gray tom was just sleeping. A little ways beyond was Highleap, her red tabby fur glimmering softly.

As Leapfoot neared, he could smell the bittersweet scents of lavender and rosemary that couldn't quite cover the sourly-sweet smell of death. Fennelclaw and Sunpatch were gathered around him, their heads bowed in grief.

Just beyond them was a tiny scrap of brown-tabby-and-white fur.

Leapfoot stared at the small cat. He lay sprawled in the snow, a slight little smile on his face, his eyes closed peacefully and his fur glossy-smooth.

 _Ploverkit._

Iceshadow, Stormyheart, Thistlekit, Rowankit, and Hawkkit were all gathered around him. Leapfoot took a step back.

 _Ploverkit!_

He raced forward and nudged the little tom with his nose. _No, no, no, you can't be dead! You were alive just last night! You were always the most energetic of all your littermates…_

"No! Nightfire!"

Leapfoot jerked backward and looked over his shoulder. Flowertail was nudging a limp black form, his amber eyes wide open but cloudy, staring at nothing. "Nightfire, no!" Flowertail yowled again, her face shining with grief; she buried her nose into the tom's fur. _"No."_

Leapfoot stared blankly at her. _Nightfire? Nightfire is dead?_

"StarClan, why are you taking these cats from us?" Leafwhisker cried out, kneeling beside Flowertail and Nightfire.

A fierce flash of anger raged through Leapfoot. _StarClan, why are you so cruel? Why are you so cold and unfeeling as to let these cats die?_

Iceshadow looked totally lost and broken; her green eyes were wide and scared, her fur fluffed out, her tail trembling. Leapfoot could hardly stand to see her like this. She'd always been so strong and confident, always a solid, immovable figure in Leapfoot's life, and now she was utterly weak and shattered, more than Leapfoot could ever remember seeing her.

However, she raised herself up on weak legs and cleared her throat; some of the clouds disappeared from her eyes, although her grief was so palpable as to physically pain Leapfoot. "Everyone, we must calm down. This is a horrible tragedy, but we will get through this sickness!"

"How?" Flowertail spat; the normally kind and gentle she-cat looked vicious, her tail lashing and her ears flat. "We have lost too many to go on this leaf-bare! Hareleap, Cloudeye, Ploverkit, Stonewind, Nightfire…"

"Iceshadow is right."

Everyone turned to look as Strongstar emerged from his den. He looked strong and powerful, sad but determined. "We must believe that we will push through this illness. If we give up, we are sure to lose to it. Flowertail, have you ever doubted the medicinal skill of Sunnyflower before now?"

Reluctantly, Flowertail shook her head.

"SkyClan _will_ survive," Strongstar growled, "Have faith, Flowertail; I know that you loved Nightfire, but he still dwells with us all in our hearts, as do all the others, and now, can you not be happy that he lives on in StarClan?"

Flowertail shook her head mutely, as though unable to comprehend what Strongstar was saying. Leapfoot stared at her. _She was in love with Nightfire?!_

"SkyClan, we _will_ survive!" Strongstar yowled.

The cats around him seemed too shell-shocked to respond, but several gave weak nods.

"We need food. Who will go on a hunting patrol with me?" Strongstar asked.

"I will," Iceshadow announced, surprising Leapfoot. She shakily raised her head. "I can help hunt now that my kits are old enough to be without me."

"I will go, too," Lionfang announced from where he was crouched at the edge of the clearing. Beside him, Brindlebreeze, Goldentail, Spottedclaw, and Silverclaw nodded in agreement.

"The seven of us will hunt, then," Strongstar meowed, "The rest of you pay your respects to Stonewind and Ploverkit and then make yourselves useful. Strengthen den walls to get rid of drafts. Add extra moss to your nests. We will _fight_ this sickness!"

Brownstripe rose from where he sat at the edge of the clearing. "We also need a border patrol."

"I can go," Leapfoot choked out. His former mentor gave him a nod of approval.

"Barkfeather, can you go as well?" Brownstripe asked, "And Snowfoot and Aspenheart, and Sparrowpaw, and Rosewhisker. Hungry Clans are dangerous Clans."

The cats named nodded. Aspenheart gestured to Leapfoot to go ahead, so, reluctantly, he led the five other cats out.

It was cold, bitterly cold, and the sky was cloudy and dark. Everything glowed because of the snow. Leapfoot fluffed out his fur in a vain attempt to warm up.

They headed toward the ThunderClan border, unspoken. RiverClan was far more suited to river-hunting, and despite their claims of needing more territory, ThunderClan was more likely to stray into SkyClan's forests for prey.

As Leapfoot approached the border, he was shocked to scent a foul smell tainting the border, a mixture of sickness and terror. Leapfoot froze, as did his companions.

"What's _wrong?"_ Snowfoot demanded, her eyes wide. Beside her, Barkfeather looked stunned.

Aspenheart stepped up to the border. "It smells as though ThunderClan is suffering badly in this weather."

"I've never smelled a scent like it," Rosewhisker murmured. Sparrowpaw seemed thoroughly spooked.

At that moment, there was a loud, angry screech, and Rosewhisker yowled in alarm as a blur of tabby fur slammed into her. Leapfoot raced to help her, but then he, too, was attacked, and within moments the air was split with the screeches and yowls of angry cats.

Leapfoot wriggled away from his attacker, a red tabby tom. Leapfoot recognized him as Robinflight, of ThunderClan. With a hiss, Robinflight flung himself at Leapfoot, clawing at Leapfoot's flanks.

Leapfoot yelled and kicked out viciously, sending Robinflight flying backwards. Robinflight lunged again, his claws aiming for Leapfoot's throat. In a blur of terror, Leapfoot raised his paws and lashed out; he felt his claws tear through soft fur, heard Robinflight's gurgling cry, quickly cut off, and then felt Robinflight's weight against him, flopping weakly.

"Robinflight! Robinflight!"

Leapfoot scrambled away in horror as Robinflight fell to the ground, blood pulsing from his throat and staining the snow crimson. His Clanmate, Shrewnose, turned on Leapfoot, green eyes burning. "Murderer!"

Leapfoot stumbled backward, shocked, and then Shrewnose lunged. Leapfoot shrieked as he felt the gray-brown tom's teeth sink into his neck and his claws tear at Leapfoot's sides. Agony filled Leapfoot as he vainly attempted to swipe at the furious tomcat.

"No! Leapfoot!"

Leapfoot stumbled aside as Shrewnose was torn from him. Barkfeather was rearing backwards, shaking the skinny ThunderClan tom in his jaws. Shrewnose hissed and spat, trying to escape. "You killed Robinflight! You murderers!"

"Robinflight was trying to kill me!" Leapfoot protested, numb with shock and horror, "I was protecting myself!"

Shrewnose coughed, his eyes bulging; red blood stained his lips. Barkfeather quickly dropped him, but it was too late; Shrewnose fell beside Robinflight, his flanks convulsing. Barkfeather's eyes widened. "No!"

Shrewnose rolled sideways, revealing a deep, festering wound in his throat that was oozing fresh red blood. Barkfeather jerked back, repulsed. Leapfoot grabbed a pawful of snow and shoved it onto the wound, although he knew there was little hope of Shrewnose's survival. "Help me!" he spat at the ThunderClan warriors—he saw that it was a patrol, made up of Mousepelt and Sparknose. Sparknose looked stunned, but Mousepelt raced over and started piling more snow onto Shrewnose's wound. It was too late. Shrewnose's eyes rolled back, and he gave one desperate, rasping breath before forever falling silent.

"There was a wound already on his throat," Leapfoot whispered, staring down at the dead warrior, "It was infected."

"You murdered Robinflight and Shrewnose!" Mousepelt yowled, leaping away with hatred burning in his eyes.

"They attacked us! We were defending ourselves!" Rosewhisker snarled. She sniffed the air. "We're not even in your territory! The border is over there!" She gestured a fox-length away.

"ThunderClan won't forget this," Sparknose hissed. His eyes promised death.

"Get back to your own territory and stop blaming us for the blood on your paws," Aspenheart spat. He scowled down at Robinflight and Shrewnose, and sadness crossed his vision. "I hope you realize that these two died because of your own actions. You attacked us, unprovoked, on our own territory."

Leapfoot's entire body ached, and his legs trembled. He fell to the ground, shocked and relieved to feel cold snow penetrating his hot, bloody pelt.

Sparknose and Mousepelt's eyes were full of rage; clearly they felt they had no guilt in the matter. Each grabbed the scruff of one of their fallen Clanmates and started dragging them back toward their own border.

Leapfoot shivered; the snow was soaking through his fur, but he felt he hardly had the strength to stand. He felt a tail brush his flank and glanced up; Barkfeather was beside him. "Come on," the tabby tom whispered.

Leapfoot managed to stand, leaning against Barkfeather. He glanced back once at Sparknose and Mousepelt, dragging their fallen Clanmates. A terrible sense of foreboding filled him.

 _What is ThunderClan going to do now?_


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **I have updated Chapter 11. Highleap was supposed to die in the chapter, but I totally forgot to kill her… So, if you don't want to go back and read about it, then just know that Highleap died of greencough. Sorry about that!**

Chapter 12

Skillfully, Iceshadow crept through the undergrowth toward her quarry, a robin. It didn't seem to have noticed her yet; it seemed to be preoccupied with snuffling through the snow. The wind was blowing toward Iceshadow, filling her mouth with water at the prey-scent.

Suddenly, the robin lifted its head, looking alarmed. It took off; Iceshadow hissed and leaped after it. Her claw snagged one of its tail feathers, but the robin managed to keep flying, off to a distant nest.

"Fox dung!" Iceshadow spat. It was the first whiff of prey she'd had all morning.

"Bad luck," Strongstar sympathized, emerging from the trees with a scrawny thrush dangling from his jaws. Lionfang followed close behind, his tail drooping; like Iceshadow, he hadn't been lucky.

Iceshadow took a deep breath. Every part of her was aching, her mind filled with the memory of Ploverkit, but she knew the Clan needed prey, especially now, when everyone was so shocked by the greencough.

"I think that's all we're going to find," Strongstar sighed. Brindlebreeze, Goldentail, Spottedclaw, and Silverclaw entered the clearing at that moment. Brindlebreeze was carrying a shrew, Spottedclaw a bedraggled squirrel, and Goldentail and Silverclaw nothing at all. There simply was no prey to be found.

Together, the seven cats headed back to camp. Iceshadow stared dully ahead, hardly able to put one paw in front of the other at the thought of entering the camp, where her dead son lay.

As they neared the camp, the scent of fresh blood—cat-blood—touched Iceshadow's nose. Her eyes widened; she could tell by everyone else's surprised expressions that they, too, smelled it. She smelled something else too—she smelled fear-scent, and she smelled Leapfoot.

Pushing past the rest of the patrol, she took off running, straining her muscles to their breaking point. Her eyes narrowed, and her breath steamed in the freezing air. She burst through the entrance tunnel. Her eyes landed on a black-and-white tom, lying still near the medicine den, blood dripping from his pelt.

She could see nothing but Leapfoot. She stumbled over to him. _He can't be dead! Oh, StarClan, Leapfoot can't be dead!_

To her relief, as she neared, his amber eyes opened, and he purred. "No need to look so terrified, Iceshadow," he assured her softly, "I'm not going anywhere yet."

As he finished speaking, Sunnyflower emerged from the medicine den, her mouth stuffed full of herbs. Her ear twitched at Iceshadow as she dropped her bundle. "He's right. Go listen to what the rest of the patrol has to say."

Iceshadow nodded stiffly, giving her injured son one last look before padding over to the rest of the patrol was stationed, being checked over by Splashpaw. None of them had escaped injury, although they didn't look badly hurt.

"What happened?" Strongstar demanded. Iceshadow jumped; she hadn't noticed he had entered the camp.

Aspenheart winced as Splashpaw squeezed a marigold leaf into a wound on his leg. "We were attacked on the ThunderClan border. It was a patrol of four cats."

"Did you cross the border?" Iceshadow asked, rather sharply.

"Of course not!" Sparrowpaw growled. He didn't sound disrespectful, just angry. "They attacked us on _our_ territory, without any provocation. _And_ we outnumbered them!"

"Sparrowpaw, hush," Rosewhisker murmured. In a louder tone, she added, "Two of their cats were killed, by accident—Shrewnose and Robinflight. Robinflight tried to kill Leapfoot, and Leapfoot ended up killing him in self-defense. Shrewnose tried to take revenge on Leapfoot, and Barkfeather lifted him up backward."

"He had a nasty wound on his throat, all infected and festering," Snowfoot mewed, shivering, "It tore open and he died."

"ThunderClan blames us, or at least Sparknose and Mousepelt do," Aspenheart concluded darkly.

"ThunderClan is not the Clan it used to be," Strongstar muttered, sounding sad instead of angry, "I am sorry for their warriors' deaths, and I sincerely hope that Snifflestar sees sense."

"It's not Snifflestar you should be worried about."

Everyone turned in surprise toward the medicine den. Oliveclaw had hobbled to the entrance and was looking around as though beginning to regret speaking out.

"What do you mean?" Strongstar asked, intrigued.

"Well…at the last Gathering…I was an apprentice," Oliveclaw meowed, "and Sandypaw said that Snifflestar was very frail, and Mothleap was making most of the decisions now. She said that Mothleap is very ambitious."

Strongstar's eyes narrowed. "Then I hope it is Mothleap that sees sense."

Iceshadow shuddered. "Strongstar, I think I am ready to return to warrior duties—and deputy duties, if that's okay."

Strongstar hesitated, but Brownstripe stepped forward. "If it's not too much trouble to Iceshadow, that would be great," he told the great gray cat, "I think I am ready to join the elders' den."

Gasps of shock rippled through the Clan. Iceshadow stared at him, surprised, suddenly noticing the gray hair on his muzzle and the tired look to his eyes. He had been Doveswoop's mate, and she had died moons ago. He was old.

"Of course, Brownstripe." Strongstar dipped his head. "I wish you many moons of rest."

"Brownstripe! Brownstripe!" The Clan gave a few cheers for the well-respected tom.

Iceshadow shivered. The Clan was really suffering this leaf-bare. _Can we really survive?_

A half-moon passed. Oliveclaw recovered from his leg injury, and the remaining sick cats also improved greatly. Shrikekit, Graykit, Rowankit, Hawkkit, and Thistlekit continued to grow, although the nursery seemed so much emptier without Ploverkit.

Iceshadow woke on the morning of the Gathering and carefully detangled herself from her kits. Outside, she stretched luxuriously, watching as Sunpatch hurried across the clearing to the dirtplace. Leapfoot and Oliveclaw were play-fighting, although, to her surprise, Oliveclaw, who was smaller and still weak on his paws, was beating her son, who looked exhausted. She looked closer and realized it wasn't a play-fight at all: their claws were unsheathed. She watched in horror as Leapfoot gouged out several tufts of Oliveclaw's fur.

"Stop!" she yowled, diving across the clearing toward them. Leapfoot and Oliveclaw leaped apart, snarling at each other with fierce anger in their eyes. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

Neither tom responded.

"Look, I know tensions are running high right now, but you can't fight like that!" Iceshadow growled.

They nodded, though neither cat looked very sorry. Iceshadow turned away, huffing, and couldn't help but overhear Oliveclaw: "Why can't you just stop seeing her? It's bad for both of you!"

She almost turned around and asked what he meant, but she forced herself to keep walking. _They're young. They're bound to fight with each other,_ she reasoned.

Fennelclaw suddenly emerged from his den, his green eyes wide with fear. "Iceshadow! Iceshadow! Have you seen Sunpatch?"

"Yes, I saw her going to the dirtplace," Iceshadow replied, confused.

"No, no, no!" Fennelclaw paced back and forth. "I should've stopped her!"

"Fennelclaw, what's wrong?" Iceshadow asked, bewildered beyond belief.

"You don't understand. Sunpatch…" Fennelclaw swallowed. "Sunpatch has been seeing a ShadowClan tom, Cloverclaw."

" _What?!"_ Iceshadow gawked at him. "She's been doing _what?!"_

"Please don't be angry with me for keeping it a secret," Fennelclaw pleaded, wincing.

"I'm not. Go on," Iceshadow mewed, mastering her shock.

"She found out recently that she was expecting his kits…" Fennelclaw shook his head in horror. "We've had it hard this winter, with Highleap, and Stonewind, and Hareleap…" His voice cracked. "She said she couldn't bear to live here anymore. Last night I caught her sneaking out, and…we fought. She said…she said she was better off in ShadowClan…"

Fennelclaw looked distraught. Her heart thumping in pity, Iceshadow padded up to him. "If she wants to go to ShadowClan, we can't stop her," she whispered, touching his ear with her nose, "But give her some time. She may return. And meanwhile, don't tell anyone. I have to tell Strongstar, but we don't want her unnecessarily condemned."

Strongstar, to her relief, was already in the clearing, coaxing Frostflower into eating a mouse. "Come on, the queens need to eat first. It's the code," Strongstar urged her.

Frostflower shook her head. "The warriors need it more."

Beside her, Graykit and Shrikekit were looking awfully small and hungry. Iceshadow headed over. "Frostflower, eat already. Your kits need you to be strong for them," she told the queen sharply.

Frostflower's ears flattened, but she finally bent her head and began to eat the mouse. Iceshadow gave Strongstar a look and flicked her tail a little ways away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"According to Fennelclaw, Sunpatch has been very devastated by the death of her mother, Hareleap, and siblings, Highleap and Stonewind," Iceshadow began, taking a deep breath, "And, also, apparently, she has been seeing a certain ShadowClan tom—Cloverclaw."

Strongstar tensed, but didn't say anything, so Iceshadow continued. "Fennelclaw believes she may have gone to ShadowClan to live with him." Iceshadow shook her head. "I don't know what to do. We don't want to chase after her and scare her away for good, but…"

"The Gathering is tonight," Strongstar rumbled, "If she does not return, we will ask ShadowClan—privately—if she has gone to join their Clan. Although, knowing Adderstar, he'll be boasting about it from here to Highstones."

Iceshadow nodded. The thought of the Gathering made her feel cold, hollow. SkyClan had lost so many cats—Hareleap, Cloudeye, Ploverkit, Stonewind, Nightfire, Tigerpelt…

"Who are you bringing to the Gathering tonight?" Iceshadow asked.

"Brookpaw, Lightpaw, Sparrowpaw, Rosewhisker, Flowertail, Blackstorm, Leapfoot, Oliveclaw and Barkfeather, Mudpelt, Aspenheart, and you," Strongstar answered.

"That seems like a small patrol," Iceshadow murmured, "Only thirteen, plus Sunnyflower and maybe Splashpaw?"

"We need to keep a strong patrol back at camp. At sunhigh, tell the chosen cats to eat, please."

"Of course," Iceshadow mewed. Neither ThunderClan nor RiverClan had made any trouble—yet—but Iceshadow knew trouble wasn't far away.

It was still early; the dawn patrol that Iceshadow had chosen the night before had already left, but a hunting patrol had yet to leave. The only prey that had been left from last night was the mouse that Frostflower ate, so Iceshadow poked her head in the warriors' den. "Hollytail, Lionfang, Snowfoot, and Tabbypelt," she called softly, "Hunting patrol."

The four cats emerged, bleary and exhausted, and headed out without a word.

Rosewhisker came out a few moments later, followed by Aspenheart. The two cats were speaking softly to each other, and Rosewhisker's amber eyes were alight with laughter. Iceshadow stifled a purr, her whiskers twitching with amusement. _The nursery is going to be very full this newleaf!_ she thought, staring after the two of them, now heading toward the entrance to camp, their pelts casually brushing.

Flowertail was sitting on the edge of the clearing, beside Blackstorm, Nightfire's littermate. The two were talking quietly. Flowertail's green eyes were full of grief, and as Iceshadow watched, Blackstorm nudged her to her feet and the two headed out of camp. If Iceshadow were to guess, she would have said they were on their way to visit Nightfire's grave.

Iceshadow stared across the clearing, to where her son, Leapfoot, was crouched dismally alone. His tail was down, and he was staring into blank space. She wondered what he was thinking about. _He looks like he needs a friend right now._

"Leapfoot, are you okay?" Iceshadow asked gently, approaching him slowly.

Leapfoot's ear twitched, but he didn't look at his mother. "I'm fine."

"You can tell me anything, you know," Iceshadow murmured. She touched her nose to his ear comfortingly and then began to groom him with long, soothing strokes. "You're still my kit, you know."

He didn't make a reply to this, so Iceshadow fell silent and continued to groom him. After a few minutes, she sat back. "Leapfoot, I'm serious. Nothing you tell me will ever make me love you less. I will always be here for you."

He didn't respond. A snore escaped him. Iceshadow stared in surprise. He'd fallen asleep, in the snow!

Clearly, he needed a day off—he was exhausted. Gently, she nudged him awake. He seemed bleary and hardly aware of his surroundings as she took him back to the warriors' den and laid him in his nest. The moss of his nest looked a little old, so Iceshadow figured it couldn't hurt to go fetch it fresh from Sunnyflower's den.

Sunnyflower was inside. "How can I help you, Iceshadow?"

Iceshadow hesitated. "I need some moss, for Leapfoot's nest."

Sunnyflower tilted her head to one side in confusion. "Surely that doesn't matter now?"

"He and Oliveclaw had a fight, and I shared tongues with him for a while to comfort him, and he fell asleep. I think he's overworked." Iceshadow shifted uncomfortably. "I'm giving him the rest of the day off of his duties."

"Mothers know best," Sunnyflower remarked, going to fetch the moss.

As Iceshadow returned across the clearing, her jaws full of fresh, fluffy moss, she nearly ran into Leapfoot stumbling out of the den. She dropped the moss at her paws. "Leapfoot, it's okay. You can rest. You look too tired to scare a mouse."

"No. I need to go to the Gathering tonight. There's something I need to do," Leapfoot replied. She was surprised to hear how he sounded: tired and sad, like a much older cat.

"Leapfoot! Leapfoot!"

Iceshadow turned and watched as Brookpaw bounced up to him, her amber eyes shining. "Will you go hunting with me?" the tabby-and-cream she-cat asked.

"Sure, Brookpaw." To Iceshadow's relief, Leapfoot was starting to perk up. "Why don't you go check with Blackstorm to make sure?"

Brookpaw hesitated. "I think he's visiting Nightfire's grave," she replied in a hushed tone, "I don't want to disturb him."

"Don't worry, Leapfoot," Iceshadow meowed, "I'll tell Blackstorm when he comes back."

Leapfoot nodded in gratitude and then followed the energetic apprentice as she dashed for the entrance. Iceshadow gazed after them, suddenly realizing how grown-up her son was. _It breaks my heart._

Leapfoot was growing into a fine young tom, a real asset to the Clan. Iceshadow shivered. _I can't imagine what it's going to be like when Rowankit, Hawkkit, and Thistlekit grow up._

As if the thought had called them up, Thistlekit tumbled out of the nursery at that very moment, followed closely by Rowankit and Hawkkit. "Iceshadow! Iceshadow!" Thistlekit purred, racing forward, "Be a badger!"

Iceshadow crouched down low and started stomping toward the kits, roaring like a badger. "I'm going to eat you!" she growled in a husky tone.

Thistlekit squealed in delight. "No, you aren't!"

Rowankit bowled into Iceshadow's side; Iceshadow stumbled dramatically. Hawkkit started clambering on top of her, sinking his little claws into her leaf-bare–thick pelt. With a pretend squeak of fear, Iceshadow cowered. "No, please! You are too fierce for me!"

"You will never beat SkyClan!" Thistlekit yelled in delight.

A claw of grief suddenly pierced Iceshadow's heart. _Ploverkit would have loved this game so much._ Carefully, she shook her kits off. "I have to go now, kits," she mewed, trying to disguise the sadness in her voice, "Go play with Graykit and Shrikekit."

They raced off happily. Iceshadow slipped to the camp entrance. The scent of Stormyheart lingered in the air, and her heart twisted. She and Stormyheart had hardly spoken since Ploverkit's death.

She quickened her pace, heading through the trees until she reached her dead son's grave.

She had chosen the spot carefully. It was a little spot at the roots of a tall, sturdy oak tree, surrounded by lavender and rosemary and thickly bedded with soft green moss, even through the snow. It was a small, beautiful place. Iceshadow had memorized the path there, and every tiny detail about it.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she let out a yowl of surprise as she collided with something big and furry. A cat turned around, a cat with green eyes and fluffy gray fur. Stormyheart.

"Iceshadow," Stormyheart greeted her, his voice cracking.

Iceshadow raced forward and pressed against him. "Stormyheart," she whispered. Together, they knelt beside Ploverkit's grave.


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often as I used to. My Internet has been crashing a lot and making it very difficult to access the drive that this story is stored on, along with, of course, . However, I will try to start posting regularly again!**

Chapter 13

"Come on, Leapfoot!"

Brookpaw bounded ahead, her long tabby-striped legs easily clearing the snow banks. Leapfoot, who was more stockily built, tredded wearily behind. Despite being sick and the cold, Brookpaw was really growing.

Leapfoot still couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep so easily. He was exhausted from his nights meeting Lavenderheart, and it was interfering with his duties. He'd really realized just how much a toll it was taking this morning, when he fought with Oliveclaw.

"You went to see her again last night!" Oliveclaw had growled as Leapfoot emerged from the den that morning.

Leapfoot had leaped at Oliveclaw. He realized now how stupid it had been, but he was exhausted from the long nights and irritable about Oliveclaw's constant nagging. The fight had also shown him just how badly the meetings were affecting him—despite being twice Oliveclaw's size, Oliveclaw had given him a terrible thrashing.

Leapfoot shook out his fur. All his wounds from the clash with ThunderClan had healed, although his dreams were haunted by Robinflight's dead body. _I didn't mean to kill him!_ he thought, horrified.

"Leapfoot! Squirrel!"

Leapfoot shook his head and stared where Brookpaw was pointing with her tail. A squirrel was sitting on a low tree branch, picking at an acorn.

Brookpaw dashed toward the nearest tree on paws as quick and quiet as a dove's wings. She leaped at the tree and gripped it with claws, silently clawing her way up.

Leapfoot started climbing up the tree with the squirrel. The trunk was slippery with ice, and Leapfoot let out a yelp as he slid backward to the ground.

Cursing under his breath, he watched as the squirrel started to shoot up the tree. Brookpaw ran forward and leaped; she soared across the gap between the two trees, landing neatly and lightly, and then began swiftly climbing up after the tree, leaping from branch to branch as she quickly gained on it. Leapfoot found his mouth dropping in shock, watching her; she was extraordinarily well-balanced and graceful, a better tree climber even than him.

For a moment she paused; the squirrel was making a desperate run to jump to another tree. Bunching her muscles beneath her, Brookpaw sprang. She flew upward, catching the squirrel in midair and twisting around to land softly on a neighboring tree. Tail high and ears pricked, she made her way down, the dead squirrel dangling from her jaws.

"Wow," Leapfoot mewed, stunned, "You were amazing."

Brookpaw's ear twitched. "Blackstorm is a good mentor."

"But that was also just innate ability," Leapfoot pointed out. He stepped forward and touched his nose to hers.

Brookpaw purred happily. Leapfoot, suddenly feeling mischievous, scooped up some snow and flung it at her.

Brookpaw dropped her squirrel, growling playfully, and sent a spray of snow with her front paws. Leapfoot leaped backward and kicked up some more, right into her face.

"Cheeky furball!" she hissed, tackling him. Leapfoot wrestled with her for a moment before pinning her down. "Who's a cheeky furball now?" he whispered.

Brookpaw purred with amusement. "Okay, now let me up, you great lump of fur!"

Lightheartedly, Leapfoot hopped off. "We'd better get back to camp," he meowed, regretfully. Brookpaw nodded, amusement still shimmering in her amber eyes, and picked up the squirrel again. Together, they raced back to camp. Leapfoot hadn't felt so energetic in a long time. He burst into camp, breathless and exhilarated, Brookpaw close behind.

"All cats going to the Gathering tonight, please take some prey now," Iceshadow yowled.

Suddenly, Leapfoot's problems came crashing back down on him—Oliveclaw and his fight, ThunderClan, and, most painstakingly, Lavenderheart.

The answer to two of the problems was simple, but Leapfoot shied away. _I can't give up seeing her!_ he thought, anguished, _I just can't!_

 _You're constantly exhausted, and you're breaking the warrior code,_ whispered a small voice in his mind.

Leapfoot shook his head. _I need time to think._

"Hey, Leapfoot!" Brookpaw was waving him over. "Come share this sparrow with me!"

Leapfoot trotted over. The sparrow was unusually big, especially for so late in leaf-bare, and still warm. Brookpaw had already taken a bite, releasing its tempting scent into the air. Leapfoot ripped off a chunk, shivering at the warm, delicious flesh. He preferred birds to furred creatures any day.

The sparrow was gone far too soon; even as big as it was, it was really only a meal for one cat, not two. Still, it took the edge off Leapfoot's hunger, and he enjoyed spending time with Brookpaw.

"I can't wait for the Gathering," Brookpaw meowed, bubbly as ever.

Leapfoot shivered. "I just hope that SkyClan doesn't look too weak, since we've lost so many cats." His throat closed up, and he thought of Ploverkit.

Brookpaw nodded, looking solemn. "Although, I bet ThunderClan is hurting, too."

"What makes you think that?" Leapfoot mewed, surprised.

"Well, they must be pretty desperate, right? You said that Shrewnose had a festering wound on his throat, and they attacked you on our own territory. Maybe Flowerwish is ill or something."

Leapfoot hadn't thought of it that way before. He shivered. He obviously wasn't close with the ThunderClan medicine cat, but the thought of a Clan without a healer was devastating.

"You're pretty clever, for an apprentice," Leapfoot admitted.

Brookpaw's ear twitched. "I wish I was a warrior already."

"You still have a lot of training left," Leapfoot pointed out.

The young apprentice rolled her eyes and rolled onto her back, swatting at the air with her front paw. "I _feel_ like Blackstorm's practically taught me everything. I can easily beat Lightpaw and Sparrowpaw in fighting, and tree-hunting comes totally naturally to me."

"But you're not even half-grown yet. You can't possibly be as capable as a full-grown warrior."

"You're not grown yet, either," Brookpaw retorted, but she swiped playfully at him to assure him that she wasn't offended.

"Brookpaw! Brookpaw!"

Brookpaw rolled to her paws as her sister Lightpaw pranced over, closely followed by Sparrowpaw.

"What?" Brookpaw asked, yawning.

At that moment Lightpaw pounced on Brookpaw. The two she-cats, very alike in their pale cream coats, tussled as Sparrowpaw hissed and swatted at Brookpaw on his hind legs. Brookpaw struggled free of Lightpaw and flattened her ears, growling fiercely, though her eyes were alight with enjoyment.

Leapfoot watched, amused, as the battle unfolded. His stomach was still grumbling, but the edge had been taken off of his hunger, and now he needed time to think.

 _Lavenderheart._

In his heart, he knew there was only thing to do, only one way he could remain loyal to his Clan.

 _Break it off._

His heart nearly broke at the thought, but he knew it was the right thing to do—for both their Clans.

The full moon hung in an inky-blue sky, bathing the snowy forest in glowing silver. Leapfoot walked along wearily, close to the back of the patrol. Oliveclaw kept shooting him hot, angry glares. Leapfoot couldn't bring up the words to rebuke him. _Soon enough, you'll be happy,_ he thought, _You were right all along._

Aspenheart was walking alongside Rosewhisker, their eyes sparkling with warm affection. A little ways away, Flowertail was walking along in a haze of grief, while Blackstorm treaded a few tail-lengths away, looking uncertainly at the golden tabby she-cat. Loneliness stabbed at Leapfoot. _No more,_ he thought, his heart cracking, _I won't have a mate anymore._

 _I won't have Lavenderheart._

At least his mother and father were getting along again. At the last minute, Stormyheart had requested to go to the Gathering, and now Iceshadow and Stormyheart were walking side by side, their flanks pressed together. They shared no words, but it was easy to see the love in their slow, smooth stride.

The walk to the Gathering hollow had never felt so long, yet at the same time, so short. Any moment he would arrive; any moment, Lavenderheart would catch sight of him, a sparkle in her beautiful amber eyes, and any moment he would have to break her heart.

"Leapfoot, come on! You look so sullen. It's a Gathering! Cheer up!"

Brookpaw's bright mew shook him out of his thoughts. He looked to see that she had fallen back to walk beside him; beyond, Sparrowpaw and Lightpaw were dashing ahead, clearly eager to get to the Gathering.

"You're right, Brookpaw," Leapfoot murmured, trying to force the dread out of his voice.

"I just hope that ThunderClan doesn't make trouble." Brookpaw shivered. "I wonder if that Mothleap has taken over as leader yet."

"Come on. Race you there!" Leapfoot meowed, unwilling to dwell on such dark thoughts.

Brookpaw pelted past him, but he began to gain on him; while she was more wiry and lithe, he was bigger and had longer legs. By the time they reached the crest of the Gathering hollow, Leapfoot was neck-in-neck with the swift apprentice. She managed to beat him, but only by a little bit.

Strongstar gave him an amused glance. "Save your energy for the Gathering, Leapfoot," he purred.

Leapfoot ducked his head in embarrassment. "Right. Sorry, Strongstar."

The mighty gray cat stared at him a moment longer before raising his tail. Around him, his SkyClan warriors halted. Leapfoot waited, breathless, trying to forget all his problems as Strongstar's tail dropped, and SkyClan poured into the clearing.

Only WindClan and ShadowClan were there so far. Leapfoot could see Lavenderheart, standing amidst a group of WindClan she-cats, her eyes shining hopefully in his direction. Leapfoot casually twitched his ear toward the Great Rock. Lavenderheart stretched, said something to one of her Clanmates, and then headed behind the Great Rock.

Leapfoot checked to make sure no one was looking and then swiftly followed.

"Leapfoot!" Lavenderheart mewed. Her voice was quiet and urgent, not its usual soft happiness. "I have—well…" She looked lost.

"Lavenderheart, we have to stop seeing each other," Leapfoot blurted out.

Lavenderheart's eyes widened in shock. "No! You don't understand!" She took a shaky breath. "I'm carrying your kits."

" _What?!"_ Leapfoot stared at her. _I'm going to be a father?_

"Everyone thinks they're Briarclaw's." Lavenderheart looked miserable. "Leapfoot…if we stop seeing each other…" Her voice cracked. "I'm going to have to let him be the father. I'm going to have to be his mate."

Her words shook Leapfoot like a bolt of lightning. For a moment, he wanted to press his muzzle to hers and beg her to forget he'd said anything, but he pulled back. Lavenderheart's eyes met his, hopeful, fearful, waiting, desperately wishing.

Leapfoot took a deep breath. He thought of Oliveclaw's injured leg and Ploverkit; his resolve sharpened. "Briarclaw will make a good father."

Lavenderheart's face filled with hurt; then she nodded. "I'll miss you so much, Leapfoot," she whispered, pressing her muzzle to his. For a moment that was far too short, they stayed close; he breathed in her sweet wildflower-scent for the last time and took a hard look at her deep amber eyes. _Never again,_ he thought.

"Good luck with your kits," Leapfoot whispered, "With Briarclaw's kits. They will grow into great warriors that WindClan can be proud of."

Lavenderheart nodded, her eyes swimming with grief. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but instead she blinked slowly and then turned and walked away.

Leapfoot stared after her. _It was the right choice._ He was not going to be a father. Briarclaw was. _But I will always hold your kits—our kits—in my heart,_ he promised silently, _No matter what, I will love them forever._

"Leapfoot?"

Leapfoot turned, sadness blurring his vision. He recognized the voice all too well—Oliveclaw. "Are you happy?" he spat, his voice shaking. He blinked to clear his eyes and stared at Oliveclaw, resentment and anger simmering in his heart, battling with his grief. "Are you happy?" he repeated.

"Your kits will be well cared-for in WindClan," Oliveclaw murmured.

Leapfoot shook his head and followed his friend back to the main clearing. He could hardly focus; all he could remember was the terrible hurt in Lavenderheart's eyes, the sweet smell of heather and peat and flowers. _No more. No more._

"Let us begin!" Strongstar strode forward, his green eyes flashing. He glanced back at a pale brown tabby she-cat, her amber eyes glinting gold in the moonlight. "Today we are joined by a new leader of ThunderClan."

The she-cat stepped forward powerfully, pushing past Strongstar. "A half-moon ago, Snifflestar died," she called. A moment of silence followed. "He was a noble leader, and I, Mothstar, am his replacement. My deputy is Swiftsparrow."

Beside Iceshadow, a white she-cat with black patches and mossy-green eyes stood, silently acknowledging the cheers.

Mothstar stepped back. She muttered something to Strongstar, who stepped forward.

"SkyClan mourns the loss of Snifflestar, who was a mighty leader and well-respected by all the Clans," Strongstar yowled. The other leaders murmured agreement. There was a short pause. "We also welcome Mothstar as leader in his stead. This leaf-bare has been hard on SkyClan. One of our elders, Tigerpelt, unfortunately passed away from greencough, as did our warriors Cloudeye, Stonewind, and Nightfire, and one of our kits, Ploverkit."

Leapfoot's head bowed in grief. He heard Flowertail quietly sobbing.

"However, we remain strong this bitter leaf-bare, and will not tolerate _any_ "—he gave Mothstar a fierce look—" _any_ intrusions upon our territory."

Mothstar's ear twitched, but her expression was carefully neutral.

"That is all." Strongstar sat down.

Splashstar stepped forward. "RiverClan, too, has suffered loss. Dustykit, Creamkit, and Pebblekit perished to greencough, as did Watertail, Sandyflower, and Ripplewhisker of the warriors' den." A moment of silence followed his words. "In better news, three of our apprentices have become warriors in the last moon—Minnowstripe, Siltstream, and Icestrike."

"Minnowstripe! Siltstream! Icestrike!" The cats of all Clans cheered for the new warriors, although it was halfhearted.

Splashstar stepped back with a nod to Poolstar. His gaze raked the clearing. "WindClan has lost Whisperfoot, Puddlenose, and Lightningheart of the warriors' den, Featherpaw of the apprentices' den, and Heatherkit. However, we have three new apprentices—Stripedpaw, Longpaw, and Bramblepaw."

Leapfoot stared up at the leaders. How many cats had died this harsh, bitter leaf-bare? Every Clan had lost warriors and kits. _Will we survive?_

"Stripedpaw! Longpaw! Bramblepaw!"

The cheers, again, were very halfhearted.

Adderstar padded to the front of the rock. "Rockfang, Iceheart, Muddyfoot, Thornkit, and our elder, Clock, have all died to the greencough this leaf-bare. However, we are finding enough to eat and Flickerbreath has gotten the outbreak under control." He sat back down.

Now it was Mothstar's turn. She strolled to the front, her tabby fur rippling across strong muscle and her amber eyes narrow. A shiver of foreboding ran through Leapfoot.

"ThunderClan has lost Emberkit, Whitekit, Whitedawn, and Flurrypelt to greencough," she called out silkily, "However, Shrewnose and Robinflight were slaughtered in an unfair match against a SkyClan patrol. The ThunderClan patrol was made up of four. The SkyClan patrol was made up of six."

Yowls of shock greeted her words. Fierce, accusing eyes turned toward SkyClan.

Strongstar lunged forward, snarling, to face Mothstar. "How dare you!" he spat, arching his back, as quiet descended upon the clearing once more, "The ThunderClan patrol attacked the SkyClan patrol on SkyClan territory. It was unprovoked and both warriors were killed in self-defense. How can you blame us for your warriors' deaths when the two warriors who died were attempting to kill SkyClan warriors?" Mothstar attempted to speak, but Strongstar pushed on. "How can you blame us for _your_ warriors' dismissal of the warrior code, and _my_ warriors' defense of their Clanmates?"

Mothstar curled her lip. "Their blood is on your paws, Strongstar, and you know it. ThunderClan, we are leaving."

She leaped down gracefully and pushed her way through her Clan, leading them out of the hollow. Strongstar's eyes were still blazing with fury and disbelief. Poolstar and Splashstar exchanged a look before jumping down into their own Clanmates' ranks, while Adderstar finished up a conversation with Iceshadow before calling his Clan together.

Strongstar soared down, landing on powerful legs. "We must go, now," he growled, still looking angry. He led the way out of the hollow. Iceshadow dashed up beside him and whispered something in his ear. Strongstar nodded but did not respond.

"Leapfoot, are you okay? You look as though you've just seen a spirit of StarClan."

Stormyheart's voice sounded in Leapfoot's ear. He turned to see his father, gazing at him warmly through gentle green eyes.

Suddenly, Leapfoot could keep the secret no longer. He found himself spilling out everything about Lavenderheart. His father's eyes widened, and Leapfoot thought he could detect anger in their green depths.

"I'm so sorry, Stormyheart. I never meant for any of this to happen." Leapfoot crouched down low, waiting for the rebuke.

"Oh, Leapfoot, why couldn't you just have _told_ me?" Stormyheart's voice contained no anger, only concern. "I could have helped you out or been there for you."

"You're—you're not mad?" Leapfoot whispered, hardly daring to believe it was true.

"I wish you hadn't done it, but I know you are a good cat, Leapfoot, and loyal. You would never betray SkyClan." Stormyheart touched his nose to Leapfoot's ear, comfortingly. "Now, come on. You made the right decision, and it's over."

"But it's not! I can't stop thinking about her!"

"It will take time to move on. Your heart's been broken. But your Clan needs you, and you _can_ get through it, Leapfoot. Just give yourself some time to heal."

Leapfoot nodded and pressed up against his father, taking comfort in his warm, fluffy gray tabby coat. "Thanks, Stormyheart."

"It's no problem at all. I'm your father. That's what I'm here for." Stormyheart's eyes glowed with warmth.

They reached camp and headed straight for the warriors' den. Stormyheart took his place near the middle and Leapfoot lay down in his nest, his back pressed warmly against Oliveclaw's, once again. All was as it should be. His eyes closed, and he found himself falling asleep almost instantly. However, he opened his eyes into a dream.

He was running through a dark, stormy forest. He could hear paw steps thudding behind him and vicious snarls, claws lashing at his tail. Heart pounding in terror, Leapfoot kept running but skidded to a halt with a scream of terror as the ground dropped away before him, into a churning black mass of water, combatting fiercely with a harsh wind.

"Leapfoot! Remember."

He knew that voice all too well. He knew what was coming, too.

"A storm is coming; only the clash of wind and water will stop the darkened tide."

There was no escape from StarClan's dark prophecy.

 _Fine,_ Leapfoot thought, _Let it be that way. Let it come. I am ready._


	16. Updated Allegiances

These are the updated allegiances, if you are interested.

 _ **SKYCLAN**_

Leader Strongstar—big blue-gray tom with green eyes

Deputy Iceshadow—black-and-white she-cat with green eyes (mate, Stormyheart)

Medicine Cat Sunnyflower—small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

 _APPRENTICE, Splashpaw_

 **WARRIORS**

Stormyheart—fluffy gray tabby tom with green eyes (mate, Iceshadow)

Gingerfur—longhaired ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate, Goldentail)

Goldentail—orange tabby tom with amber eyes (mate, Gingerfur)

Rosewhisker—orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Sparrowpaw_

Spottedclaw—brown tom with black flecks and blue eyes

Aspenheart—dusty gray-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Silverclaw—small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Spottedclaw)

Flowertail—longhaired golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Lightpaw_

Blackstorm—big black tom with green eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Brookpaw_

Lionfang—big fluffy brown tabby tom with green eyes

Hollytail—black she-cat with green eyes

Snowfoot—small black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Tabbypelt—brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brindlebreeze—tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes

Lightningtail—white tom with black flecks and green eyes

Mudpelt—thick-pelted brown tabby tom with green eyes

Fennelclaw—silver tabby tom with green eyes

Leapfoot—black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Oliveclaw—small brown tabby and white tom with green eyes

Barkfeather—brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

Brookpaw—cream she-cat with light silver-brown tabby muzzle, tail, ears, and paws and amber eyes

Splashpaw—silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Sparrowpaw—dark brown tom with green eyes

Lightpaw—pale cream she-cat with amber eyes

 **QUEENS**

Frostflower—white she-cat with flecks of brown and silver and blue eyes (mate, Graytail)

Iceshadow— _see deputy_

 **KITS**

Shrikekit—silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes (Frostflower)

Graykit—bulky silver tabby tom with blue eyes (Frostflower)

Thistlekit—fluffy gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Iceshadow)

Hawkkit—gray-brown tabby tom with an unusual stripe pattern and amber eyes (Iceshadow)

Rowankit—brown tabby tom with green eyes (Iceshadow)

 **ELDERS**

Leafwhisker—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Brownstripe—dark brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes

 _ **WINDCLAN**_

Leader Poolstar—white-and-gray tom with blue eyes (mate, Rainsong)

Deputy Petalheart—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Whitewhisker—black-and-white tom with blue eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Daisypaw_

 **WARRIORS**

Greenstorm—black tom with green eyes

Barleytail—golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Honeystripe—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Pouncebreeze—black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Sunblaze—orange tabby tom with amber eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Fernpaw_

Streampelt—silver-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Harefoot—dusty-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Stripedpaw_

Birchfur—shaggy-furred brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainsong—blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Poolstar)

Creekbreath—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Runningheart)

 _APPRENTICE, Longpaw_

Silverholly—slender silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Bramblepaw_

Puffycloud—fluffy white tom with one amber and one blue eye

Briarclaw—brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Jasminepetal—white she-cat with gray flecks and bright blue eyes

Runningheart—gray tabby tom with blue eyes (mate, Creekbreath)

Wheatwhisker—light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Bluethorn—gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Lavenderheart—pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Alderpelt—gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

Fernpaw—gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Daisypaw—cream-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Stripedpaw—light tabby tom with green eyes

Longpaw—silver tom with long legs and green eyes

Bramblepaw—black she-cat with tufty fur and amber eyes

 **QUEENS**

Palebrook—creamy white she-cat with green eyes (mate, Birchfur)

 **KITS**

Breezekit—brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Palebrook)

Tawnykit—ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes (Palebrook)

 **ELDERS**

Foxfang—red tabby tom with amber eyes

Mintfoot—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Berrybird—fluffy silver she-cat with blue eyes

 _ **RIVERCLAN**_

Leader Splashstar—dark-gray-tabby-and-white tom with blue eyes

Deputy Wetnose—gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Dawnfern—fluffy creamy-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **WARRIORS**

Glimmerpool—silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Frogleap—gray-brown tom with green eyes

Mudtail—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Marshpaw_

Lilypool—brown-tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Mallowpaw_

Flintclaw—silver-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Echoflame—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Falconwing—dark ginger tom with green eyes

Reedpelt—brown-tabby-and-white tom with amber eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Carppaw_

Breezefish—silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Splashheart—blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Tabbytiger—dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowyheart—gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Amberfoot—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mosstail—brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rockpool—gray tom with green eyes

Siltstream—silver-gray tom with blue eyes

Minnowstripe—silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Icestrike—silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

Marshpaw—brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mallowpaw—white she-cat with one green and one blue eye

Carppaw—brown-tabby-and-white tom with amber eyes

 **QUEENS**

Willowpelt—longhaired gray she-cat with green eyes (mate, Flintclaw)

 **KITS**

Sandkit—pale tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shellkit—longhaired gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

Puddlekit—gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **ELDERS**

Yellowfur—pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnytail—tawny tabby tom with green eyes

Grayclaw—gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _ **THUNDERCLAN**_

Leader Mothstar—pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy Swiftsparrow—black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Oakpaw_

Medicine Cat Flowerwish—pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **WARRIORS**

Sweetfern—mottled black-and-tawny she-cat with amber eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Squirrelpaw_

Flamewhisker—ginger tom with amber eyes

Moonfeather—silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Mousepelt—brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sparknose—dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Thornpelt—brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dustfur—pale tabby tom with amber eyes

Mistflame—pale tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mouseflower—cream she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes

Rustleleaf—russet tabby tom with green eyes

Duskpelt—dark-gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Redstream—russet tabby tom with blue eyes

Snowshadow—black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Shadebelly—black she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

Squirrelpaw—fluffy gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw—fluffy gray tom with blue eyes

 **QUEENS**

Leafheart—orange-tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes (mate, Robinflight) Fallenleaf—brown tabby she-cat with dappled golden spots and green eyes (mate, Shrewnose)

Briarsong—small light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate, Sparknose)

 **KITS**

Nightkit—black tom with white flecks and blue eyes (Leafheart)

Swiftkit—red-tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes (Leafheart)

Hopkit—brown-and-golden tabby tom with green eyes (Fallenleaf)

Daykit—golden tom with green eyes (Briarsong)

 **ELDERS**

Redfur—red tabby tom with amber eyes

Twigtail—skinny brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Morningtail—pale tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _ **SHADOWCLAN**_

Leader Adderstar—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Toadleap—pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat Flickerbreath—slender red tabby she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes

 **WARRIORS**

Creamtail—creamy-white she-cat with green eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Sandypaw_

Redfoot—red-tabby-and-white tom with blue eyes

 _APPRENTICE, Smokypaw_

Emberdawn—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftfoot—black tom with green eyes

Eagleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Darktail—black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Coldtail—black she-cat with a white tail and paws and green eyes

Goldenpelt—golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sprucefur—fluffy black-and-white tom with green eyes

Brackenpelt—silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rippletail—black-and-silver tabby tom with green eyes

Featherfoot—small gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Quailflight—longhaired brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloverclaw—black-and-white tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

Sandypaw—pale tabby she-cat with green eyes

Smokypaw—slender silver-tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **QUEENS**

Stoatfang—black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (mate, Redfoot)

Nightfleck—black she-cat with white flecks and green eyes (mate, Muddyfoot) Sunpatch—orange-tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mate, Cloverclaw)

 **KITS**

Flightkit—fluffy white-and-gray tom with blue eyes (Nightfleck)

Swallowkit—red tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Stoatfang)

 **ELDERS**

Pouncefoot—brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leafsong—golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _ **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN**_

Polly—black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Bandit—ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Oliver—burly gray tom with green eyes

Misty—brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Izzy—black she-cat with amber eyes

Lucy—gray she-cat with amber eyes

Sam—gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Cleo—blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Dizzy—black tom with green eyes

Fluffy—fluffy silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Scruff—black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Amy—golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Iceshadow! Iceshadow!"

Iceshadow looked to and fro, searching for Streamtail, but she couldn't find her mother, despite the fact that the terrified voice was hers.

"Iceshadow! Iceshadow!" It was Stormwing, his voice raised in panic, right behind her. She whipped around, but there was no one there.

"Iceshadow! Iceshadow!"

"Ploverkit?" Iceshadow yelled. Her son's voice was full of fear.

"Iceshadow. Don't forget."

Iceshadow jumped and turned around; she found herself face to face with a tom she knew all too well, a tom with amber eyes and dark tabby fur.

"No," she whispered.

"A storm is coming; only the clash of wind and water will stop the darkened tide." His amber eyes turned to flame. Iceshadow jerked awake with a gasp.

"Iceshadow? Are you okay?"

Stormyheart's voice, a quiet whisper, reached her from just behind. Choking back her terror, Iceshadow muttered, "I'm fine," and carefully stood. She picked her way through the sleeping warriors and stepped outside. The cold hit her like a blast of frigid water, making her catch her breath and fluff out her fur.

It was early, the time when it was still dark but almost dawn. Iceshadow's paws ached, and she felt exhausted, but she knew she would not be able to fall asleep again.

She had heard her dead loved ones calling. She had heard Ploverkit and Streamtail and Stormwing. And then the horrible, horrible prophecy.

"Iceshadow?"

She tensed, but this voice was quiet, and gentle, the voice of her mate.

Stormyheart padded up beside her, silent as always, his fluffy fur just brushing hers. He sat down, staring up at the night-dark sky. "You can talk to me, you know. You don't have to keep locking yourself away like you always do. You don't have to protect me like everyone else."

Iceshadow shivered. "You're right." But the words would not come.

"I know something's wrong. You've been tight and tense for a while now. Not in a tangible way, exactly."

Iceshadow glanced at her mate. He was not looking at her but at Silverpelt. He flicked his plumy tail toward it. "You have lost so many. Don't push away who you have left."

Iceshadow shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to push you away." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "I've…I've been having this…this dream from StarClan."

Stormyheart's ears pricked with interest, but his gaze did not waver from the sky.

"And every time I hear this prophecy. It's…" Iceshadow swallowed and took a deep breath. "It goes like this. 'A storm is coming; only the clash of wind and water will stop the darkened tide.'"

For a long moment Stormyheart did not say anything. Iceshadow shifted closer to him; the snowy ground beneath her paws was freezing. Then, softly, he meowed, "Well, whatever the storm is, all we can do is prepare."

"No. You don't understand!" Iceshadow's frustration welled over. "Strongstar's had the dream, too, and it just keeps haunting me. It won't go away! I've had it since greenleaf, ever since those kittypets were attacking, and it won't let up. It just keeps following me around, like my shadow or something. And tonight… tonight I heard Streamtail and Stormwing and Plover…" Her voice broke, and she paused, trying to master her emotions. "And Ploverkit," she whispered shakily, "They were all terrified, and—and calling for me, but I couldn't find them. I couldn't save them."

"This prophecy…it's been sent by StarClan, right?" Stormyheart asked, pressing against her. The warmth of his fur against hers made her shiver.

"Of course," she replied quietly.

"Isn't it…possible…that maybe…maybe Streamtail and Stormwing and—and Plover—Ploverkit are the ones bringing it to you? That maybe you aren't supposed to save them, but they're supposed to save you?"

Iceshadow shook her head despairingly. "I don't know. I don't know anymore. And this…this one cat… he insinuated that there was a sacrifice. That I was destined to die."

Stormyheart stiffened. "That will _never_ happen, not so long as there is a breath in my body," he hissed.

"If it is the will of StarClan, I am not sure there is much you can do to stop it," Iceshadow pointed out, her voice sad and her heart aching.

"Iceshadow, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. You know that, right?" Stormyheart turned his soft green gaze on her. Iceshadow had always thought about how gentle he looked. Even in the heat of battle, his lips curled and his eyes narrowed in rage, there was a softness, a gentleness, that was impossible to miss. When they were apprentices, she had been scornful of it. How could he be a warrior, when he had such weakness within? But now she knew better. She knew it made him stronger. What she thought was a weakness was actually a strength. It was compassion, pity, a gentle rainstorm to temper Iceshadow's fire. They fit together like the branches of adjacent trees, clashing but in the end, together, for better or for worse.

"Of course," Iceshadow breathed, shocked by the power of her own feelings.

For a long few minutes they sat there, watching as the sun just began to lighten.

"Leapfoot told me something yesterday," Stormyheart murmured.

Iceshadow glanced at him. "Oh?"

"He has been seeing a WindClan she-cat, Lavenderheart."

Shock radiated through Iceshadow, followed quickly by fierce anger. "What? How could he be so _stupid?_ I need to tell Strongstar—"

"Like you told him about Sunpatch?" Stormyheart mewed sharply.

"He needed to know that she had gone to ShadowClan," Iceshadow retorted, and it was true. She had spoken to Adderstar, and he had confirmed that Sunpatch was in ShadowClan, carrying Cloverclaw's kits. She had been surprised to find how sympathetic he had been. Of course, poor Fennelclaw had been totally distraught. He had no one left in the Clan now.

Stormyheart shook his head. "He does not need to know about this. Leapfoot broke it off last night. She is carrying his kits"—Iceshadow gasped, but he pushed on—"but she has promised to raise them as her own, with a WindClan father. It is resolved, and anger will get him nowhere. You should have seen him when he told me, Iceshadow. He was so torn between love and loyalty, but he chose to be loyal, and it was hard."

Iceshadow stared down at her paws. "Why Leapfoot? Where did I go wrong?" she murmured.

"Sometimes things just happen. Now come on. I'm sure Thistlekit, Hawkkit, and Rowankit miss you."

Iceshadow had slept in the warriors' den so as not to wake up her wild young kits, but Stormyheart was right. Right now, her place was in the nursery, watching over her precious bundles.

"Stormyheart, thank you. I don't thank you enough. You don't know how much I-I need you…how much I love you, even if I don't always show it." Iceshadow met his gaze steadily, though her voice was trembling.

Stormyheart purred. "Iceshadow, I love you far more than you could possibly love me."

"That's not possible," she teased, nudging him with her nose. He swatted playfully at her before heading back into the warriors' den.

Feeling much better, Iceshadow trotted across the clearing and carefully stepped inside the nursery. Frostflower was a limp, pale heap, glowing in the darkness, Shrikekit and Graykit curled peaceably beside her.

Her eyes fell on her own nest, and for a moment she just sat and watched her young kits, sound asleep. Thistlekit was growing bigger every day; already, she was bigger than both Rowankit and Hawkkit. Her spiky gray tabby fur was all rumpled and tufty from sleeping. Beside her was Hawkkit, his unusual hawk-like markings etched sharply into his pelt, and further beyond, Rowankit, pale brown with thick dark brown stripes, twitching slightly as he slept.

"Iceshadow?" Thistlekit lifted her head blearily.

Iceshadow walked forward and curled around her kits. "Shhh, Thistlekit, go back to sleep. It's me."

Thistlekit yawned widely and lowered her head back onto her paws.

To her surprise, her exhaustion caught up with her, and her eyes slipped close into a deep, mercifully dreamless sleep.

When her eyes opened again, it was to the light of sunrise shining into her dawn. Shocked that she'd slept for so long, but feeling much better, she sat up and began to groom herself.

Thistlekit was still sleeping, but Rowankit and Hawkkit had disappeared. She hoped Frostflower was keeping an eye on them.

Thistlekit rolled over and rubbed at her face with her fluffy gray paws. "Iceshadow?" she whispered.

"It's me, Thistlekit." Iceshadow kept rubbing at her ears.

"I had a dream, Iceshadow, and Ploverkit was there. He looked really happy," Thistlekit breathed.

Iceshadow stiffened. "What?"

"We were in a meadow, with all kinds of wildflowers, and he was telling me not to worry. He said that you were going to keep me safe."

Iceshadow took a shaky breath. "I will _always_ try to keep you safe," she promised.

Thistlekit's eyes filled with uncertainty. "But sometimes you can't, can you? You couldn't keep Ploverkit safe. The sickness was beyond what you could help."

"Thistlekit, I will always do everything in my power to make sure you are safe. You can trust me on that."

Thistlekit stood up and stretched, her little form trembling at the strain. She looked up at Iceshadow with green eyes, just like Stormyheart's. "Thank you." Then she turned and dashed out of the den.

Iceshadow followed more slowly. It was snowing, but only lightly. Thistlekit let out a yelp of delight and started leaping around, batting at snowflakes.

"Thistlekit! Thistlekit!" Rowankit charged across the clearing toward her, followed closely by Hawkkit. Iceshadow watched in amusement as Rowankit tackled his sister; the two tumbled away in a mess of tails and legs.

"Iceshadow! Have you seen Shrikekit and Graykit?"

Iceshadow turned quickly to see Frostflower rushing toward her, looking frantic. "No, I haven't. Why?" Iceshadow asked.

"They were playing, so I turned around to groom myself and when I looked back they were gone. I've searched the whole camp, and they're not here!"

"First of all, calm down." Iceshadow laid her tail on her friend's shoulder. "Panicking will get you nowhere."

Frostflower took a deep breath. "Okay."

"So, where have you searched?"

"The nursery, the apprentices' den, the warriors' den, the elders' den, Strongstar's den and the meeting tree, the stream at the edge of camp, and Sunnyflower's den," Frostflower replied, "And I checked by the stream"—she gestured toward the stream running along the edge of one side of the SkyClan camp—"and just everywhere around camp. I thought I picked up their scent by the entrance, but I'm not sure, and their paw prints were probably filled in with falling snow."

Iceshadow trotted over to the entrance and sniffed deeply. She realized she could detect the faint scent of Shrikekit and Graykit. "Yep, they definitely passed here. I'm going to put together a search party."

She turned around and caught the attention of the first three warriors she saw. "Hollytail! Silverclaw! Aspenheart!"

The three cats snapped to attention and padded over.

"I need you to go with Frostflower and look for Shrikekit and Graykit. They're not in camp, and I can smell them by the entrance here." Iceshadow gave each of them a strong look. "I expect you three to bring them back home, safely."

"You can count on us," Aspenheart gave her a brisk nod.

"No, no, no, I can't do it," Frostflower wailed, "I can't go out there. Go for me, Iceshadow; I'll watch your kits. I don't want to—to find them hurt or—or—" She broke off with a terrified whimper, her blue eyes wide and scared.

"If you're sure you want that," Iceshadow murmured, pressing her flank against her friend's. Frostflower pulled away and darted over to where Rowankit, Hawkkit, and Thistlekit were playing. She glanced back once before crouching next to the kits. Every muscle in her body was tense.

"Come on then." Iceshadow flicked her tail toward the entrance and led the way out. Her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it.

"We have to find those kits," Silverclaw growled, fluffing out her short, thin silver tabby coat. While she wasn't Iceshadow's favorite she-cat, Iceshadow knew that she'd do anything to find Graykit and Shrikekit.

Iceshadow lifted her nose, but she couldn't smell anything in the cold, bitter air. "I can't pick up their scent," she muttered in frustration.

"I can! Over here!" Hollytail was sniffing excitedly a little ways away.

Iceshadow raced over and took a deep breath. Sure enough, the scents of Graykit and Shrikekit touched her nose, very faint but detectable. "You lead the way," she ordered Hollytail.

Hollytail's green eyes gleamed with pride as she began to track the missing kits. The snow was still falling but easing off, although it still seemed to be covering the kits' tracks.

As Iceshadow watched Hollytail, she suddenly heard a loud bark—a dog's bark. Her ears flattened in horror as she made out another sound—the terrified cries of several kits.

"Run!" Iceshadow yelled, taking off in the direction of the sound. The scent of dog bathed her tongue, sour and strong; she could hear its excited barks growing ever louder. Finally, she paused, peering through a clump of ferns. Her mouth dropped at what she saw.

The dog was massive, a huge black-and-white brute with muscles rippling beneath its thin, sleek fur. It had a collar around its neck, but it looked vicious, and a dark kind of amusement was glowing in its dark brown eyes. It barked again and leaped upward, slamming its paws against the trunk of a nearby tree. To her horror, Shrikekit and Graykit were perched on a branch just inches above what the dog could reach, while on a branch beneath them was none other than Strongstar.

"Get back!" Strongstar spat, as Shrikekit and Graykit wailed in pure terror. The massive gray tomcat swiped at the dog with unsheathed claws. The dog snarled, dodging his strike, and lunged forward, snagging Strongstar's paw in its teeth. Strongstar yowled and ripped his paw back; blood dripped down onto the dog's snout, making it go wild.

"Iceshadow, what do we do?" Silverclaw demanded.

Iceshadow hardly heard her. Her father looked powerful and deadly, his fur bristled, his ears flat against his head, eyes narrow chips of green fire, and teeth bared in a menacing snarl, but she could see the fear in his tense muscles and stiffened tail. _Strongstar! No!_

Aspenheart's eyes met hers for half a second. He gave a slight nod.

He turned to Hollytail. "Hollytail, you and I need to distract the dog. Silverclaw, get Shrikekit and Graykit to safety."

"Yes—yes, that's right," Iceshadow croaked, trying to break herself from her daze of fear. "I'll help you, Silverclaw."

Hollytail and Aspenheart burst from the ferns, yowling and spitting. "Come and get me, if you dare!" Aspenheart taunted.

"Or are you too slow and stupid?" Hollytail snarled.

The dog growled and raced after the two cats. Instantly, Aspenheart and Hollytail split ways and took off running into the trees. The dog hesitated, indecisive, before sprinting after Hollytail.

Iceshadow's heart was pounding. _Please let Hollytail be okay!_ But she didn't have time to worry. Her father and Frostflower's kits were in danger.

"Strongstar!" Iceshadow hissed. Cautiously, she and Silverclaw crept out of the ferns.

Strongstar stared down at them. He was still bristling and snarling, but after a few heartbeats he blinked slowly and relaxed. "Come on," he mewed urgently to Shrikekit and Graykit, "We need to go."

The two kits had pinned themselves flat against their tree branch in terror and were gazing at Strongstar with eyes blank with panic.

Silverclaw launched herself at the tree. "Drop them down to me."

Strongstar plucked Shrikekit up in his teeth and carefully lowered her down to Silverclaw. Silverclaw caught her by her scruff. "Iceshadow!" she mumbled around the kit's fur.

Iceshadow darted to the foot of the tree and stretched up to take Shrikekit from Silverclaw. Shrikekit dropped like a deadweight in her mouth, and she carefully lowered her to the ground.

"Here comes Graykit!"

Iceshadow reached up again and grabbed Graykit's scruff in her jaws. Graykit, unlike Shrikekit, was struggling and mewling faintly, and he instantly pressed himself up against Iceshadow's flank when she set him down.

"Look out!"

Hollytail's panicked shriek made Iceshadow look up. To her horror, the dog was sprinting straight toward her. She turned, preparing to claw her way up the tree, until she remembered that Shrikekit and Graykit would be left defenseless on the ground.

She spun around, her fur bristling, hissing. The dog was massive, with huge fangs. She stood no chance.

Time seemed to slow down.

The prophecy came back to mind. _A storm is coming; only the clash of wind and water will stop the darkened tide._

The dark brown tabby in her dreams. _SkyClan has hope. A savior. But a death, as well. Be strong, Iceshadow!_

 _This is where I die,_ Iceshadow thought. Her eyes met the dog's, full of vicious savagery. _I will take you down with me._

The dog lunged for her, and she closed her eyes, preparing to meet StarClan.

There was a yelp of surprise, followed by a snarl and a scream of pain. A scream that Iceshadow knew all too well.

"Strongstar!"

Her eyes opened, and she gazed in horror at her father. The dog was backing up, whimpering, claw marks dripping blood across his nose and one eye. The great beast turned and raced away, leaving a limp blue-gray heap behind.

Iceshadow lunged forward. Blood soaked her father's fur around his neck, where a pair of deep, massive teeth marks glistened. Strongstar's eyes were closed, his flanks still.

"Strongstar! Strongstar, no!" Iceshadow grabbed up a paw-ful of leaves and pressed them against his neck. "Wake up, please!"

"He's losing a life," came Aspenheart's quiet, solemn voice behind her.

Her eyes were blurred with grief. _Please, please wake up. I can't be leader. I can't._

Finally, after what felt like four seasons, Strongstar shuddered. His eyes opened. The wound at his neck stopped oozing blood and was closed over by thick gray-blue fur.

"Iceshadow?" he murmured.

"I'm here. I'm here, Strongstar." She pressed her muzzle against his. "It's alright. Let's get you back to camp."

"The dog?"

"It's gone."

With Iceshadow's help, Strongstar struggled to his paws. Hollytail and Silverclaw each picked up a kit, while Aspenheart fell in on Strongstar's other side. Together, the patrol straggled back toward camp.

Iceshadow shivered as drops of blood dripped onto her shoulder. His wound may have healed, but he still had blood clotting his neck fur. _He sacrificed one of his lives. For me._

Which meant that the prophecy was still in limbo. It hadn't come true yet. She shivered and pressed closer to her weak father.

By the time they made it back to camp, Strongstar had recovered enough to walk on his own, though they had to go slowly. Shrikekit and Graykit were still silent, probably in shock. Iceshadow glanced at Aspenheart. "Go on ahead and tell Frostflower that her kits are alright, and Sunnyflower that they'll need something for shock."

Aspenheart nodded and raced ahead. She recalled how he had taken over when Iceshadow had been paralyzed with fear. _He really needs an apprentice. I'll have to talk to Strongstar…_

They stumbled through the thorn barrier. Frostflower squealed in delight and pelted to her kits, covering each in a shower of licking. "Thank you so much!" she whispered to Iceshadow.

Sunnyflower emerged quickly from her den, followed by Splashpaw. Hollytail and Silverclaw lay the two kits down at her paws, with Frostflower hovering anxiously nearby.

"They're in shock, but they'll be okay," Sunnyflower assured the queen. Frostflower nodded, her eyes still wide with panicked desperation.

 _No wonder she's so worried about them being okay,_ Iceshadow realized, _She's already lost her mate. They're all she has._

As Sunnyflower coaxed some herbs into the two petrified kits, Iceshadow padded over to Strongstar, who was grooming the blood out of his neck fur with some difficulty. She fell in beside him and began to help to clean it out.

"You saved my life," she murmured, pausing for a moment.

"You're my daughter, and I have several lives," he replied.

"Not anymore. You're on your last life, aren't you?" Iceshadow breathed with a shudder of horror at the thought of her father's death.

"Yes, I am. But please, don't tell the rest of the Clan. It would only panic them."

"Of course not." Iceshadow touched her muzzle to his cheek. "Please don't die any time soon, Strongstar."

He purred. "Why would I ever do that?"

"You've been known to do stupid things sometimes," Iceshadow teased.

"Well, saving your life is definitely not one of them. You are my daughter, Iceshadow, and I would do anything to protect you." Strongstar's green eyes glowed warmly with affection.

Iceshadow nodded, shivering slightly. _What will I do when you're gone?_ she wondered silently.

Then again, with the prophecy hanging over her head, she may not live that long.

 _Please, don't let my father die before me._


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"ThunderClan intruder!"

Leapfoot jerked awake at the sound of Snowfoot's panicked call. Around him, he heard cats jumping to their paws; he, too, leaped to his feet and rushed into the clearing.

Snowfoot stood in the center of camp, a little black shadow, her fur bristling and her teeth bared. Ahead of her, pinning herself against the camp wall, was the figure of a cat. The distinctive scent of ThunderClan tainted the air.

"Get out!" spat Silverclaw, lunging forward.

"Stop!"

Iceshadow strode to the front, her eyes narrowed, and gave Silverclaw a fierce glare. "This cat is alone. You're Squirrelpaw, aren't you?"

The tiny cat tentatively nodded, her blue eyes wide with terror. "Y-yes."

"Are you alone?"

"Y-yes, I'm alone."

Iceshadow glanced back at Silverclaw. "Get a patrol of warriors and sweep the forest. We need to make sure this isn't an invasion."

Leapfoot glanced up at the sky. It was well-past moonhigh; what else could this be but an invasion? Then again, Squirrelpaw looked terrified. He figured she wouldn't be so scared if there were big, strong warriors to back her up.

"Is this a revenge attack for the deaths of your two warriors?" Iceshadow demanded.

"N-no," Squirrelpaw squeaked, "Rus-Rustleleaf sent me."

"Rusteleaf?" An image of a small russet tabby tom came to mind, quiet and serious. "He's not your mentor, is he?" Leapfoot asked.

"N-no, Sweetfern is, but R-Rustleleaf…he—he needs to d-deliver a message and—and he sent me ahead to warn you."

Squirrelpaw's fur was fluffed out in horror.

"What message?"

Strongstar emerged from his den, green eyes narrow and muscles taut. Squirrelpaw pressed herself even farther into the thorns. "He—he just t-told me it was a—a matter of life and death. He said I-I had to trust him, and that—that it was an—an important mission. A-A warrior's mission."

"Iceshadow!"

Silverclaw returned into camp, followed by Lionfang, Hollytail, Snowfoot, and Tabbypelt. They were escorting a russet tabby tom—Rustleleaf. He looked wary but determined.

"What is the meaning of this, Rustleleaf?" Strongstar growled.

Rustleleaf glanced at Squirrelpaw. "Will you let her go?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on," the big gray tom replied.

Rustleleaf nodded and sat down. _He looks awfully calm for a cat in a rival Clan's camp,_ Leapfoot thought.

He took a deep breath. "Flowerwish is dying."

Leapfoot suddenly remembered Brookpaw, speculating that Flowerwish was sick. _How did she know?_

Strongstar's eyes narrowed. "And?"

"And Mothstar is too stubborn to ask for help," Rustleleaf meowed simply, "We are out of herbs to treat her, and she has greencough, or worse. Cats are falling ill, and our wounds are getting infected, but Flowerwish is too weak to even speak. I tried to ask a ShadowClan patrol for help, but I was chased off. I figured SkyClan may be kinder."

"And why should we give you herbs?" Strongstar demanded, "Your leader accused SkyClan of murder, and she's not here to bargain now. I'm betting she doesn't even know you're here?"

Rustleleaf's ear twitched in acknowledgement.

"There's nothing you can offer SkyClan. We, too, are low on herbs, you know."

"I _can_ give you something," Rustleleaf corrected him.

"And what would that be?"

"Prey. I will hunt for SkyClan on ThunderClan's territory every day and leave food for you at the border."

"That is not enough. I'm sorry. Why don't we speak to Mothstar?" Strongstar sounded genuinely concerned.

Rustleleaf shook his head. "She'll have my pelt for this!"

"That is my only choice left now, Rustleleaf. I'm sorry." Strongstar glanced at Iceshadow. "Get together a patrol. I will lead it."

For some reason, Iceshadow looked panicked. "Strongstar, wouldn't it be better if I led it? Mothstar might feel threatened if you did."

"Mothstar is more intimidated by me than by you, dear daughter. Now, get together a patrol of six cats."

Iceshadow didn't look happy. "Aspenheart, Blackstorm, Brookpaw, Leapfoot, Fennelclaw, and Stormyheart," she called, "Gingerfur, I'm putting you in charge of the camp. Make sure this isn't a decoy."

Leapfoot felt a thrill of excitement. He stepped forward. Brookpaw's eyes met his, and he inclined his head to her. She touched her tail to his flank.

"Let's go." Strongstar padded forward to lead them.

The patrol engulfed Rustleleaf and Squirrelpaw, putting the two ThunderClan cats in the middle so that they couldn't run away. Squirrelpaw still looked absolutely petrified, her fluffy gray-and-white fur puffed out and her ears flat against her head.

Together, the patrol of SkyClan warriors made their way toward the border. Leapfoot felt fur brush his and turned to see Brookpaw. "I _knew_ Flowerwish was ill!" she whispered, her pale eyes wide.

Leapfoot nodded.

Strongstar hesitated at the border with ThunderClan, taking a deep breath and scanning the undergrowth with narrow green eyes. Then he flicked his tail and stepped into enemy territory. The foul fox-like stench of ThunderClan bathed Leapfoot's tongue, so different from the warm, leafy smells of home.

"Take us to your camp," Strongstar told Rustleleaf calmly.

Rustleleaf hesitated, gazing at the powerful SkyClan leader with troubled green eyes. "Strongstar, do you really expect me to show you where the heart of my Clan lies?"

"I know where the camp is. But I want you to be in the lead so that Mothstar doesn't instantly attack," Strongstar replied calmly, "You and this apprentice invaded our camp; now, we are simply here to discuss terms with Mothstar and to, ah, return the favor."

Rustleleaf shook his head. "I can't do this for you, Strongstar." But the fur around his spine was pricking nervously.

"Rustleleaf, you are at the mercy of my warriors. I recommend you do as I say." Strongstar's tail-tip twitched.

"Fine, but only if you let Squirrelpaw go. She doesn't deserve to get into trouble for this," Rustleleaf mewed quickly.

Strongstar gave a curt nod. Leapfoot stepped aside, opening a gap in the circle and allowing Squirrelpaw to run free.

"Now, lead." Strongstar gestured Rustleleaf to the front.

The russet tabby tom reluctantly took the lead. Glancing back uncertainly at the thick patrol of strong SkyClan warriors, he began to walk quickly through the trees.

As they travelled, Leapfoot pressed closer to Brookpaw. The trees felt dark and spooky, covered in black and silver and white shadows. He knew SkyClan territory practically better than his own name, but ThunderClan territory was totally different. There were brambles, constantly tripping him up, and tons of undergrowth that made it impossible to see very far in any direction. There was an odd mix of trees, many of which didn't look nearly strong enough for tree-hunting. _How can ThunderClan stand living here?_ Leapfoot wondered, staring at Rustleleaf.

Finally, Rustleleaf paused. They were at the mouth of a deep ravine, scattered with boulders. Leapfoot peered forward, but in the darkness he couldn't make out any more than that.

"This is the ravine where ThunderClan makes its camp," Rustleleaf meowed, sounding very tense.

"Take us down." Strongstar stared expectantly at him.

"Strongstar, please, I have a better solution." Rustleleaf paused. "What if you stay here, and I go down and fetch Mothstar? She'll be much more, er, comfortable if there isn't a patrol of SkyClan warriors sitting in the middle of her camp at night."

"Okay, but take Iceshadow with you."

Iceshadow stepped forward, her expression unreadable. Rustleleaf shot her an uncomfortable glance and then led the way down the dark, steep slope.

Tense minutes passed. Leapfoot and the other SkyClan warriors bunched tightly around Strongstar, neck fur pricking and claws unsheathed into the layer of white snow. Yawns and bleary expressions were also spread around by all. Leapfoot, on the other hand, felt perfectly alright. All his nights spent out with Lavenderheart had given him an edge, in this situation, at least.

Leapfoot thought back to the past few days. Strongstar, Iceshadow, Hollytail, Silverclaw, and Aspenheart had returned three days ago with Frostflower's missing kits dangling from their jaws and the scent of dog surrounding them. Strongstar's neck had been matted with blood, and he had admitted to losing a life, but assured the Clan he still had four more. Every night, Leapfoot woke around moonhigh, ready to go meet Lavenderheart, until he remembered.

 _No more. It's all over._

Thundering paw steps made him look up sharply.

Iceshadow was leaping confidently over the edge of the ravine. Close behind came a pale brown tabby she-cat, followed by a team of strong warriors. Her angular face, as always, was expressionless.

"Strongstar. Why have you come here?" Her voice was cold and sharp, accusatory.

"I'm sure your warrior Rustleleaf, and my daughter Iceshadow, have already explained that," Strongstar replied evenly.

"No, not in any terms that make sense to me. Iceshadow claimed that Rustleleaf came, concerned, to your camp because Flowerwish was ill, but that is simply not true. Flowerwish is fine," Mothstar corrected. Her voice was still cool, but there was a twinge of something, something like doubt.

"Mothstar, I am the oldest leader in the forest. You cannot lie to me. If Flowerwish is ill, SkyClan is concerned…one way or another." Strongstar's voice held the barest trace of a threat.

Mothstar's eyes narrowed. "A threat, Strongstar?"

"To be fair, Flowerwish is also one of Sunnyflower's oldest friends, and I'm sure that the other medicine cats would be furious with you for being too proud to ask for help," Strongstar countered.

The tip of Mothstar's tail twitched, the only sign of any uncertainty. "Flowerwish is perfectly fine," she growled, "and you are invading my camp. I will give you one chance to leave before I throw the entire might of ThunderClan against you."

"And risk injuring your warriors, during leaf-bare, while your medicine cat is too sick to even heal, say, a throat wound, as was the case with Shrewnose?" Strongstar's eyes were piercing.

Swiftsparrow, Mothstar's deputy, stepped forward. She was a snowy-white she-cat with black splotches and dark yellow-green eyes, eyes that were currently full of doubt. She leaned forward and whispered something into Mothstar's ear.

Mothstar tensed, but Swiftsparrow didn't pull away. Finally, Mothstar gave a small nod.

"Very well, Strongstar. Flowerwish is ill, and we accept any help that you may offer." The tabby she-cat sounded as though she was forcing the words out. "What is it, exactly, that you want in return?"

Strongstar stepped forward challengingly. "Forgiveness. And an apology."

Mothstar's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You accused me and my warriors of murdering two of yours—Robinflight and Shrewnose," Strongstar responded.

"You ask _me_ to apologize for my own warriors' deaths? Deaths at _your_ warriors' paws?" Mothstar's fur started to bristle, and her voice was full of rage.

"When a border patrol was viciously ambushed on SkyClan territory, with no provocation," Strongstar pointed out, calmly.

Mothstar's lip curled. Swiftsparrow whispered something again, urgently. Mothstar's eyes narrowed. "Very well. I apologize for accusing your cats of murder," she mewed stiffly.

"Blackstorm, fetch Sunnyflower," Strongstar called over his shoulder. The jet-black tomcat nodded and dashed off.

Leapfoot's paws were aching from cold. He shivered. The wait for Blackstorm to return seemed to take forever; the silence was dragged out, with Mothstar staring balefully at Strongstar the entire time. Swiftsparrow looked deeply uneasy. Iceshadow, seated beside Strongstar, was looking at Mothstar through narrowed eyes, though Leapfoot couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Finally, they heard paw-steps. Sunnyflower emerged from the trees, closely followed by Blackstorm, each holding a bundle of herbs.

"She's in her den," Mothstar told the medicine cat curtly. Sunnyflower nodded. Blackstorm followed her down the treacherous slope.

"Will my medicine cat and warrior be safe if I leave them here for the night?" Strongstar demanded, staring unflinching at Mothstar.

"Yes," Mothstar replied coldly.

"Okay." Strongstar dipped his head and flicked his tail. "Back to camp, everyone!"

Leapfoot followed the patrol of cats back toward their own territory. Brookpaw's eyes were shining. "Did you see how clever Strongstar was?" she whispered, "He knew exactly how to manipulate Mothstar!"

"I'm just glad that Mothstar has a sensible deputy," Leapfoot responded.

Brookpaw nodded. "Yeah. I think Swiftsparrow would make a better leader than Mothstar, personally."

By the time they reached camp, Leapfoot was shivering. He was relieved to plop down in his nest. A tail-length or so away, Snowfoot lifted her head. "How did it go?" she whispered.

"Good," replied Aspenheart, settling down beside Rosewhisker.

Leapfoot closed his eyes. He suddenly longed for the warmth of another cat beside him. _If only Lavenderheart was from SkyClan,_ he thought with a sigh. The thought of her kits—his kits—made his heart come near to breaking with longing and guilt. But at the same time, he didn't miss Lavenderheart nearly as much as he thought he should. _Did I ever really love her? Or was I blinded by my own emotion?_

He shook his head. _I don't even know anymore._ He closed his eyes, haunted by Lavenderheart, his unborn kits, and the prophecy.

 _How am I connected to a prophecy? I've broken the warrior code and I'm only just a warrior…._


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Newleaf was finally here.

Two months had passed since the incident with ThunderClan, and Iceshadow was relieved that newleaf had finally arrived.

Rosewhisker was currently in the nursery, nursing Aspenheart's kits, Falconkit, Softkit, and Palekit. Hollytail was heavy with Lionfang's kits; she was about a half-moon away from giving birth. Rowankit, Thistlekit, and Hawkkit were growing bigger every day at five moons.

Currently, Iceshadow was sitting by the meeting tree, watching as the Clan settled down. Shrikekit and Graykit, their fur freshly groomed, sleek and shining, were walking across the clearing, followed by a very proud-looking Frostflower.

Strongstar was sitting contentedly on a low branch, watching. Aspenheart was to be Shrikekit's mentor, while Brindlebreeze was mentoring Graykit.

Strongstar jumped down from the tree. "We are here today to name two new apprentices." He stepped up to Graykit. "From this moment on, this kit will be known as Graypaw."

Graypaw puffed up with pride. He looked so much like Graytail that it was shocking, what with his silver, black-striped pelt and broad shoulders. The only difference was their eyes—Graytail's had been a calm mint green, while Graypaw's were bright sky-blue.

"Graypaw's mentor shall be Brindlebreeze," Strongstar announced, gesturing to the tortoiseshell she-cat. She stepped forward, her eyes shining with pride. "Brindlebreeze, you have proven yourself to be a cat of endurance and compassion. Pass on everything you know to Graypaw."

The mentor and apprentice touched noses before stepping aside.

"From this moment on, this kit is Shrikepaw," Strongstar continued. Shrikepaw bounced slightly on the balls of her paws, her eyes glowing. "Her mentor shall be Aspenheart. Aspenheart, you are a warrior of intuition and forethought. Teach Shrikepaw well."

"Graypaw! Shrikepaw!" Iceshadow cheered loudly, happy for her friend but touched with sadness at thinking of Graytail.

Aspenheart whispered something to Shrikepaw, who nodded eagerly. He purred, and the two of them headed for the entrance tunnel.

"Aspenheart will be a good mentor." Strongstar came up behind her.

Iceshadow nodded, watching as Goldentail took Sparrowpaw out on patrol; he was stepping in as mentor while Rosewhisker was in the nursery.

"Do you want to patrol the ThunderClan border with me?" Strongstar asked.

Iceshadow glanced up at the sky. It was preparing to storm; it was best they patrolled now. "Sure."

She called over Stormyheart and Leapfoot, relieved to be surrounded by her family. She noticed with a purr that he had to drag himself out of conversation with Brookpaw. _He's getting over Lavenderheart. He likes Brookpaw now, even if he doesn't even know it himself._

"I can't believe how big Rowankit, Thistlekit, and Hawkkit are getting!" Stormyheart mewed in wonder.

"I know. Just the other day, Thistlekit knocked me off my paws. She's the biggest of the litter by far," Leapfoot replied with a purr, "I can't wait until I have kits of my own!" A shadow crossed his face as he remembered he _did_ have kits, but at the same time it was a look of hope.

 _Maybe Brookpaw's kits, too?_ Iceshadow wondered. She pressed against him. She wanted to say something about his kits in WindClan, but didn't want to say anything with her father so near.

Leapfoot leaned up to whisper in her ear, as if he could read her thoughts, "One of Lavenderheart's siblings passed on the news. Two kits were born—Bristlekit and—and Frozen—Frozenkit. A tom and a she-cat."

When he said Frozenkit he sounded almost…amazed. Iceshadow decided not to ask why. Some secrets were better left unturned.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Stormyheart's nose was in the air.

Iceshadow sniffed, but couldn't taste anything out of the ordinary. "What do you mean?"

"It smells like ThunderClan," the fluffy gray tom mewed, lowering his voice. They were standing in front of a big swath of tall grass, still about twenty fox-lengths from the ThunderClan border.

"I don't smell anything," Strongstar announced, looking confused.

"Me'neither," agreed Leapfoot.

Iceshadow shrugged. "Maybe the wind is blowing some scent over here, Stormyheart."

Stormyheart shook his head. "No, the wind is blowing our scent to ThunderClan's territory, not vice versa. But maybe I was just imagining it. I can't smell it now."

They continued toward the border. Once there, Strongstar paused to stretch luxuriously, his powerful muscles rippling beneath his sleek, thick blue pelt. "I'm glad newleaf's here," he meowed, "More prey, more kits…everything I could ever want, especially surrounded by my loved ones."

Iceshadow purred and pressed against him. Stormyheart, to her surprise, sighed. "I wish my parents were still alive."

Iceshadow felt a pang of guilt; she should have invited Stormyheart's older sister, Gingerfur, along on the patrol as well. But he didn't seem to mind too much. "You will meet them again in StarClan," she reminded her mate, "They are waiting for you now."

Stormyheart nodded. "Archberry and Talonclaw were noble cats," he mewed, his eyes filling with grief; his mother had drowned in the river after a snowy leaf-bare, and Talonclaw had been killed by a Twoleg dog, both before Leapfoot was born.

"H-Hello?"

Iceshadow jumped and whipped around, her claws unsheathed, then paused, confused, at what she saw.

A golden tabby cat was picking her way through the undergrowth. She was a beautiful she-cat, small and slender with lustrous gold eyes and a long, white-tipped tail. However, it was clear life was hard on her: dirt filled her fur, and her ear was raggedly torn, crusted with dried blood. She was limping slightly and looked exhausted and weak.

"Are you…are you those cats the kittypets attacked before leaf-bare?" the she-cat asked nervously.

Iceshadow exchanged a startled glance with Strongstar. "Yes," the powerful gray tom replied, striding forward, "Who are you?"

"My name is Amy," she mewed, "I'm…I _was_ a kittypet, but I need help. I have two kits, and I'm afraid they're going to starve. I don't know how to survive." Her voice trembled.

"Why should we help you?" Strongstar asked calmly.

"You don't have to," Amy snapped, a fire that Iceshadow had not seen before flaring up. Her eyes flashed with anger. "I just don't want my kits to starve and I'm not too proud to admit I need help!"

"Do you know anything about us?" Iceshadow asked, flashing a glance at Strongstar.

Amy shook her head. "I know there are several groups of you, and you smell different from each other. There were some cats over there…" She gestured toward ThunderClan territory. "They smelled differently from you, and they chased me away, over a scent-line. I'm not totally helpless, but…"

Iceshadow leaned over and whispered to Stormyheart, "That must've been the ThunderClan scent you smelled." Stormyheart nodded.

"Why did you run away from your Twolegs in the first place?" Strongstar demanded.

"Twolegs…? Oh! You mean, housefolk." Amy's tail flicked. "When a she-cat has kits, the Twolegs take them away. I didn't want to lose my precious bundles, especially not when their father…" She stopped talking, looking alarmed.

"What's wrong with their father?" Leapfoot queried.

Amy's eyes widened. "Promise you won't chase me out if I tell you?"

Strongstar narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"Their father…is Bandit, the leader of the kittypets that attacked you," Amy whispered, "It was a mistake, but…it's not my kits' fault!" Her temper flared again.

Iceshadow's ears flattened. _They'll grow up just like their father! Arrogant, nosy, lazy!_

"How many are there?" Strongstar asked, looking interested.

"Two," she replied, "I gave them, uh, wilder names than mine. Rye and Scratch."

"Let me tell you about our ways, Amy, and then we'll see you if you still want to join." Strongstar sounded warm, welcoming. Iceshadow shot him a look of shock.

"There are five Clans—ShadowClan, who inhabits the dark, shadowy marsh and pines; RiverClan, who lives by the water and fishes for prey; WindClan, who runs after rabbits on moorland; ThunderClan, who lives in the dense undergrowth of oak forest; and SkyClan, our Clan, who lives among the tall leafy trees hunting birds and squirrels. In the Clan, there is an order to things. We all live together in one camp. Kits and their mothers sleep in the nursery until kits turn six moons. From six moons on, kits are known as apprentices. One cat acts as each kit's mentor, teaching them how to hunt and fight and patrol. When a kit's mentor has deemed him fully educated in the ways of the Clans, he or she is made into a warrior. Some cats are called to become medicine cats. These are the cats that heal us of sickness and injuries. Cats who are injured or sick are always protected and fed, even if there is no chance of their recovery. The same is true of elders, the cats who have spent a lifetime serving their Clan and want a few seasons of rest before they die. Compassion lies at the heart of everything we do.

"There is also another Clan—StarClan. They are our dead ancestors, and they continue to watch over us, speaking to us through our medicine cats. The leader of each Clan is given nine lives by StarClan. I am Strongstar, and I am leader of SkyClan. This is my daughter and deputy, Iceshadow, her mate, Stormyheart, and my grandson Leapfoot."

Strongstar looked expectantly at Amy. Her amber eyes were unreadable. Finally, she mewed, "Why do you have such long names?"

"A kit is given a name such as Strongkit or Icekit or Leapkit or Stormykit," Strongstar replied patiently, "As an apprentice, the 'kit' turns into paw—Strongpaw, or Icepaw, or Leappaw, or Stormypaw. Then, when they become warriors, their name becomes uniquely their own—Strongheart, Iceshadow, Leapfoot, Stormyheart. Leaders earn having 'star' at the end of their name—Strongstar."

Amy nodded. "Would I have to change my name?"

"Yes, but only the leader of a Clan can change a name. I will do it for you if you decide to join."

"This is what I want," Amy decided, "My kits—you might as well start calling them Ryekit and Scratchkit." She looked nervous but brave.

"Wait a second," Iceshadow mumbled to Strongstar, "Are you actually taking her in?"

"She's a strong, valuable she-cat, and her kits will grow up Clanborn," Strongstar replied softly.

Iceshadow glared at him. "They're all _kittypets!"_

"If we are to discriminate by where and how a cat is born, then I am not worthy of being leader. ThunderClan blood runs in my veins."'

"ThunderClan blood is better than no warrior blood at all!"

"Iceshadow, listen to what I said. Compassion lies at the heart of everything. What do you propose we do? Throw her to the foxes? Or to the mercy of RiverClan or ShadowClan or WindClan? ThunderClan has already shown just how hospitable they can be. We're taking her in, and that's final."

Iceshadow glared at her father but knew no amount of arguing was going to change his mind.

"Amy, you can join the Clan," Strongstar announced.

Amy's shoulders relaxed with relief. "Let me go get Rye and—Ryekit and Scratchkit."

She headed into a clump of fern. A few moments later, she emerged, followed closely by two kittens, probably about three moons old. One was a small, slender ginger-and-white she-cat, the other a big dark ginger tom.

"Ryekit is the she-cat, and Scratchkit is the tom," Amy mewed, protectively ushering the two kits with her tail. They stared around with wide, scared eyes. Amy leaned down and murmured, "Look, these nice cats are going to take us in."

The two kits looked totally exhausted. Their fur was rumpled and dusty, and Ryekit was nodding off. Iceshadow curled her lip in disgust. Already, the two kits were pampered kittypets, wholly unprepared and unfit for warrior life.

"They'll need to be carried to camp," Strongstar meowed, "Amy, could you take one? And Stormyheart, why don't you take the other?"

Stormyheart nodded and picked up Scratchkit. The little tom looked too tired to even raise a mewl of protest. Meanwhile, Amy was already holding Ryekit in her jaws. She kept glancing nervously in Stormyheart's direction, though Iceshadow was under the impression that out of all the cats there, Stormyheart was likely to be the most sympathetic and kind to the kittypet and her kits.

The trek back to camp seemed much longer than usual. By the time they reached the entrance, Iceshadow was dreading walking inside. While some of her Clanmates might not mind having a couple of kittypets stinking up the den, she knew that the majority of them would not be pleased. Obviously Stormyheart didn't care, and she got the impression Leapfoot was alright with it, but most cats were going to need a lot of convincing to accept them.

Iceshadow let Strongstar take the lead into camp and fell into the back of the patrol, eager to let Amy and her kits go ahead of her.

As Iceshadow stepped into her camp, shocked mews rose to her ears. "What are _those?"_ she heard Silverclaw growl, "Are those _kittypets?_ They don't belong here!" For once, Iceshadow was inclined to agree with the ornery she-cat.

Strongstar swept the rapidly gathering crowd with a cold green stare. "I do not judge cats from where they originate, but only where they choose to let their loyalties lie."

"Why did you agree to take them in?" Gingerfur asked, stepping forward. Her tone was carefully neutral.

"She left because the Twolegs who care for her will also take her kits away," Strongstar explained, "With the right training, I believe that Amy will be a good warrior, and her kits will grow up knowing nothing but the Clan."

"With all due respect, Strongstar, I don't agree with what you're doing," Gingerfur replied calmly, her eyes full of concern, "As a mother, I am inclined to sympathize with Amy, but her kits are plenty old enough to have started building memories already. They'll always remember what it was like to live as kittypets."

"I left the Twolegs two days after they were born," Amy spat, "They've known nothing but the wild." Her tail lashed.

Gingerfur looked startled by the kittypet's fierce rebuttal but only turned back to Strongstar. "Even so, they will have memories outside of the Clan."

"I have memories outside of the Clan," Strongstar pointed out, "When my mother, Streamtail, gave birth to me it was outside of the territories. She didn't have the courage to return to the Clan until I was nearly six moons old."

Gingerfur still looked reluctant, but she dipped her head and stepped back.

"Well, I still think it's ridiculous!" Silverclaw announced. Her blue eyes narrowed in anger. "They may not have grown up kittypets, but they have pure kittypet blood in their veins! Look at them. They'll grow up to be weak, squealing warriors, not even close to the caliber that SkyClan needs and deserves. It's been three moons and look how pathetic they all look."

Iceshadow thought Silverclaw was right. Amy's fur was patchy, and her torn ear and leg needed to be taken care of. Her two kits were both sound asleep, and the ribs of all three cats were clearly visible through their thin, ungroomed pelts. It would take a lot to turn them into warriors, if they couldn't even hunt enough prey during greenleaf.

"Well, I agree with Strongstar!"

Flowertail stepped forward, her green eyes full of compassion. "Look at these poor cats! They're hungry and injured, and those are kits! Who are we to go against the warrior code, when it states that we should never neglect a kit in pain or danger? Give them a chance before you condemn them."

"Flowertail is right," Blackstorm agreed, "The warrior code says nothing about kittypets, either.* Why should we throw them out?"

Silverclaw scowled and backed off, but Iceshadow noticed that Spottedclaw, Lightningtail, and Mudpelt joined her. The four cats huddled together, whispering and shooting hostile glances at Amy.

Iceshadow still didn't like her father's decision, but she knew it was her duty as deputy to support him. "Strongstar's word as leader is law," she pointed out, "Amy and her kits are in need, and we are warriors, not savages. Compassion is in our nature. We must support our leader and take them in." She turned to Frostflower, who had decided to become a permanent asset to the nursery. "Can you please make a nest for Amy and her kits?"

Frostflower nodded and padded back to the nursery.

"Are there anymore objections?" Strongstar asked. No one spoke up, though Silverclaw lashed her tail. "Then I shall give Amy her Clan name. Amy, step forward."

Amy did so, her eyes wide.

"While you are not yet a warrior, you are old enough to receive your warrior name, so that is what I will give you. From this moment on, this cat will be known as Amberstripe, in honor of the color of her coat." Strongstar dipped his head and stepped back.

"Amberstripe! Amberstripe!" The cheers lasted a few seconds before quickly fading into a tense silence. Amberstripe looked around as if not sure what to do next.

To Iceshadow's relief, she was saved from having to speak to the pampered she-cat by the arrival of Splashpaw. "Come on," he murmured, "Let's let Sunnyflower look at you. She's the medicine cat. I'm her apprentice."

Amberstripe nodded, picked up Ryekit, and allowed Splashpaw to guide her toward the medicine den. Stormyheart followed with Scratchkit dangling from his jaws.

"The rest of you, there are borders to be checked and hunting to be done," Strongstar boomed, dismissing the gathered Clan with a flick of his tail.

Iceshadow stretched. Her stomach was rumbling, and there was plenty of prey on the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a thrush and went to sit in the shade of the old hawthorn tree, joining Frostflower and Aspenheart in doing so.

"I don't know what to think, honestly," Aspenheart was mewing to her over a plump sparrow, "I think we should give them a chance at least. I mean, look at Strongstar. He was born a rogue, half-Clan-blooded, and rose to become SkyClan's leader."

Frostflower nodded. "And they need our help, whether or not they're going to stay."

Iceshadow said nothing as she bit into her thrush. _They're kittypets,_ she thought.

"Iceshadow, what do you think?" Frostflower asked.

"I'll support whatever Strongstar decides," she mewed neutrally.

"So, you don't agree," Frostflower guessed, amusement in her voice.

"No, I just think that Amberstripe has lived her whole life as a kittypet, and her two kits were born into luxury. I don't want them to be a burden to the Clan come leaf-bare."

"Give them a chance," Aspenheart meowed, "You never know how it'll turn out."

Iceshadow shrugged and continued eating her thrush.

"Iceshadow! Iceshadow!"

She turned, glad to see her three kits hurtling toward her, Thistlekit in the lead, as always. Her spiky tabby fur was fluffed out and her green eyes were wide with excitement.

"What is it, Thistlekit?" Iceshadow asked.

"We've been doing some thinking and we thought that since the nursery is so full maybe we could just sleep in the apprentices' den!" Thistlekit answered breathlessly. Hawkkit and Rowankit nodded seriously behind her. "I mean, we only have one more moon until _we're_ apprentices, so we could make a nest and stuff, too!"

Iceshadow purred in laughter. "I don't think so, Thistlekit. I don't want you to distract the other apprentices—nor do I want you trying to convince me tomorrow that you're practically an apprentice and should be allowed to go out with them."

Thistlekit scowled at her mother. "But Iceshadow—"

"You just have one more moon, Thistlekit. I think you can wait." Iceshadow leaned forward and licked her daughter's forward, attempting to flatten down her unruly fur, but as always, it stuck straight back up again.

Thistlekit pouted a few more seconds and then turned to her brothers. "Let's go get something to eat!" They raced toward the fresh-kill pile, startling the daylights out of Tabbypelt, who was fetching a chaffinch.

Once Iceshadow had finished her thrush, she lay back, full-fed and comfortable, letting the newleaf sun warm her pelt. She yawned, relaxing a few seconds longer before sitting up. "Aspenheart, could you lead the sunset patrol? Take, um, Blackstorm and Brookpaw, and Leapfoot."

"Sure thing," Aspenheart replied, "I'm going to go check on Rosewhisker now, though." He stood up and trotted across the clearing to the nursery.

Iceshadow glanced up. The clouds she had seen drifting across the sky earlier were black and starting to cover the sky. She'd need to reinforce the nursery and elders' den so that water didn't leak through the roof. She stood, stretched, and then called over Lionfang and Snowfoot. "Can you reinforce the nursery?" she asked, "Get Aspenheart to help you. He's with Rosewhisker."

She joined Brindlebreeze and Lightningtail in building up the roof of the elders' den. Inside, Brownstripe and Leafwhisker gave them tips on where to put the branches.

By the time they finished it was sunset, and Aspenheart was leading the sunset patrol out. The sky was completely dark now with storm clouds. "Don't spend a lot of time out there," Iceshadow called to the dusty-gray tabby tom, "I don't want you to be caught in the storm."

The air seemed to be filled with electricity. The storm was brewing, just waiting to break. Iceshadow glanced up nervously. _Something's wrong. Something feels wrong._

"Iceshadow! Iceshadow!" Sunnyflower raced out of the medicine den. "I need to talk with you and Strongstar, immediately!"

"What about?" Iceshadow asked, confused.

Sunnyflower's eyes were wide with terror. "I've received an omen."

Iceshadow swallowed. "Okay. I'll fetch him."

Strongstar was eating a shrew by the hawthorn tree. Sunnyflower followed her over. She glanced around, making sure there were no other cats around, and then leaned in close.

"I've received a message from StarClan." Sunnyflower's eyes were faraway. "A storm is coming. Only the clash of wind and water can stop the darkened tide."

"No!" Iceshadow backed up in horror. "No!" _Will the prophecy never let go of me?_ "That prophecy haunts my dreams…" She was panting, trying to control her panic.

"What? You never told me? I told you when I received it," Strongstar mewed, his eyes full of anger.

"I'm sorry. I hoped it would go away. But…it's worse than that." Iceshadow swallowed. "There will be a death. A sacrifice. Someone is going to die."

Sunnyflower nodded.

"It's tonight. The prophecy is going to happen tonight," Iceshadow realized, her heart pounding.

"All kits must stay in the nursery," Strongstar decided, "No cat may leave the camp."

"I need to go fetch Leapfoot's patrol." Iceshadow turned and raced for the entrance, desperate to find her son, ignoring Strongstar's protest behind her. She leaned forward, pumping on speed, her muscles screaming at the strain, her breath fast and short, her heart racing. _Leapfoot! Where are you?_

Finally she saw the familiar forms of the patrol—Aspenheart's dusty gray-brown tabby shape, Blackstorm's big, jet-black frame, Brookpaw's pale, light-footed structure, and Leapfoot, stocky and black-and-white, his amber eyes gleaming. _I will not lose you!_

"Aspenheart! Blackstorm! Leapfoot! Brookpaw!" Iceshadow snapped, "Back to camp, now!" Her lungs were aching, and her chest burned, but she didn't care.

Aspenheart looked surprised. "What—?"

"No questions! Go! Now!" Iceshadow turned and led the way back, running, listening to the patrol running behind her. They had almost made it when she heard a fierce growl. Within seconds, they were surrounded.

A brown tabby she-cat stepped forward, her amber eyes gleaming. "Well, well," Mothstar mewed, taking a step toward Iceshadow, "what have we here?"


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _What is going on?_

Leapfoot stared around in horror at the ThunderClan warriors surrounding them. Faces and names flashed in his mind, cats who had spoken with at Gatherings, met with on patrols, now, possibly, his death sentence—Sweetfern, Moonfeather, Mouseflower, Nightpaw, Flamewhisker, Mistflame…

And was that another scent he detected…the scent of WindClan? He breathed in deeply…

Iceshadow took a step forward. She looked calm, confident, though Leapfoot knew that she was just masking her fear. "Mothstar, what are you doing on our territory?"

A ripple of ugly laughter spread through the ranks of ThunderClan warriors and, yes, WindClan, too…he could scent their heathery taste on his tongue…

"ThunderClan suffered hard losses in leaf-bare, two of them at your paws," Mothstar replied, her voice full of cruel amusement, "We are simply repaying the favor except, in our case, we aren't afraid to make SkyClan blood run from every single cat in your Clan."

Poolstar stepped forward. Leapfoot stared in horror as he added, "SkyClan does not belong in the forest."

"This is outrageous," Iceshadow answered coldly, "Back off now, Mothstar, and this can be forgotten."

"I'm afraid not," she mewed silkily, "Attack!" She turned and raced away, leaving her warriors to fend for themselves. _Coward!_ Leapfoot thought. A warrior raced past him.

 _Brookpaw!_

Leapfoot turned and dove in front of the little she-cat as the huge warrior lunged for her, claws aimed at her throat. "Run!" Leapfoot screamed at her.

"I'm not leaving you!" she replied bravely, slicing the warrior's nose.

Leapfoot shrieked as claws tore at his fur. "We have no chance! Run now, while you have the chance. I'll be right behind you."

Brookpaw nodded. She dodged the gaping jaws of a ThunderClan warrior and sprinted away, toward camp.

Leapfoot turned back to the battle. He couldn't see Blackstorm or Iceshadow. He didn't even think he could run away. He wished he hadn't been lying to Brookpaw.

 _This is where I die,_ he realized.

 _If I am to die, I will die fighting._

He let out a cry of rage and flung himself at the nearest warrior. His claws ripped through the warriors' fur. Fury filled him, for this attack, unprovoked. There was no honor left in this battle. ThunderClan fought to kill. So did Leapfoot.

He kicked out backward, felt claws tear into his neck. He jerked away and lashed out at his attacker, feeling vicious relish at the screech of pain that followed his strike. He bit down on bitter, foxy ThunderClan flesh, biting harder and harder until his teeth scraped bone. More claws lashed at him. The world was starting to go a little fuzzy and he knew he was dying.

"Leapfoot! Leapfoot!"

Leapfoot turned to see his mother; she was fighting her way toward him. He had never seen her look so noble as she did now. Her eyes burned with battle fire. Every strike she landed was hard and left her opponent yowling in pain. Blood clotted the fur at her neck and shoulders, but still she fought, vicious, curling her lip to reveal teeth stained with blood, lashing out with claws clogged with enemy fur.

"Blackstorm and Brookpaw got away. Run!" Iceshadow spat.

"I can't leave you," Leapfoot replied desperately.

"I'll be fine. This is my destiny." In that moment, Iceshadow straightened up. Her eyes were balls of green flame and her teeth and claws weapons of mass destruction. Nothing could stop her, Leapfoot realized. She was alive with the fury of battle. She was fighting for him, for Thistlekit and Rowankit and Hawkkit, for Stormyheart and Strongstar and for everyone she had ever loved. But still, Leapfoot could not abandon her.

He lunged forward, plowing into his own mother and knocking both of them out of the heat of battle. He shoved her to her feet and together, stunned, the two cats raced for home.

Leapfoot had never run so fast in his life. He dodged between trees, neck in neck with Iceshadow, listening to the yowls of rage behind him.

"We'll lead them straight to the camp!" he yelled to Iceshadow.

"I'll distract them. You need to run back and send out reinforcements!" Iceshadow yowled back.

Leapfoot peeled away and dove into a clump of ferns. He heard a yowl of pain and took his cue, moving stealthily between the trees back to camp. His heart wrenched at what he heard: yowls and screams, the sounds of battle.

He burst through the entrance of the camp to find it filled with WindClan and ThunderClan warriors. _No!_ He needed to get to Iceshadow before she killed herself waiting for reinforcements that would never arrive. He turned and ran, legs pumping. "Iceshadow! Iceshadow!" he screeched, "They're at the camp already!"

She leaped down next to him, out of a tree. "I managed to climb a tree and then I tree-hopped over here," she growled, "It'll confuse them for a while but eventually they'll just head to the camp."

Together they raced back to camp. As they burst through the entrance, an outraged voice rose above the clamor.

"Stop!"

The fighting broke apart, revealing Strongstar, his eyes burning with fury. "What is the meaning of this?"

Mothstar emerged. Leapfoot shuddered. _That was where she ran off to…_ Her amber eyes glowed, and she seemed to be suppressing a smile. "After tonight, SkyClan will no longer be part of the forest," she yowled, curling her lip, "My warriors will tear open every single one of your cats, and their blood will water a new beginning where ThunderClan and WindClan rule, united, over all."

"You're insane," Strongstar replied.

"Oh, no. I'm just not afraid to put my Clan's needs above yours. Attack!"

The battle raged again. Leapfoot lunged at a silver-brown tabby tom with blue eyes. The name Streampelt of WindClan flashed through his mind as he viciously swiped at the tom's muzzle. "What did we do to deserve this?" he spat, his ears flat.

"SkyClan does not belong in this forest!" Streampelt growled, nipping at Leapfoot's throat. Leapfoot dodged backward and then leaped forward, grateful for every ounce of strength in his powerful legs as he plowed into Streampelt, taking the tom off of his paws. However, before he could land in a blow, another cat dragged him off, claws churning at his spine. He turned up to stare into the face of Lavenderheart. Her amber eyes were alight with battle lust, but recognition flashed across her face, and Leapfoot knew that she knew exactly who he was. She had had her kits— _his_ kits—only a moon before, but now she was trying to kill him. All the love he had once felt for her faded in a flash. _I loved you! I met you every night! I did everything for you!_

He jerked backward and swiped at her face with all his might. Blood spewed, and she fell back, screaming, claw marks tearing across her forehead, muzzle, and nose, deep and oozing blood. It would leave a scar forever. He lunged for her again, grabbing her with his claws and hissing in her ear, "That will leave a scar that will haunt your face forever. Every time you see it, remember me." He clawed at her belly fur before pulling himself back; as much as he hated her, he couldn't stand to kill her, nor could he stand to deprive his own kits of their mother and her milk. Dazed, Lavenderheart stumbled toward the entrance of camp.

Two cats attacked Leapfoot now. Claws tore at his neck and belly. He tried to rip free, but the two of them together were too strong. Leapfoot panted for breath, pain tearing through his entire body and the world starting to go fuzzy. His eyes fixed on a russet tabby tom, eyes full of anger, jaws open to grip Leapfoot's throat… _Rustleleaf! I thought that you were trying to fix things!_ Fresh rage lent strength to Leapfoot's paws and he kicked out at one of his attackers, satisfied at the grunt of pain. Tearing free, he turned and leaped, landing with all his strength on Rustleleaf's back and ferociously slicing through the tabby tom's pelt.

The other cat, a WindClan cat that Leapfoot recognized as Lavenderheart's brother, Bluethorn, had recovered and leaped at Leapfoot, tackling him off of Rustleleaf's back. Claws spiked at Leapfoot's shoulders, but he pushed himself up onto his hind legs, flinging Bluethorn off. Leapfoot took the opportunity of height to look out across the crowd. Poolstar was wrestling with Gingerfur, and the patrol that had attacked Leapfoot and his patrol had made it to the camp. A new scent touched Leapfoot's nose, the pungent reek of ShadowClan, and he saw five ShadowClan warriors fighting near the thorn barrier. Despair washed through Leapfoot. They couldn't possibly take on three Clans!

Then he realized that the five warriors were all young; neither Adderstar nor his deputy Toadleap nor any of the senior warriors were present.

"Leapfoot! You need to go get RiverClan's help!" Strongstar growled right next to him. Leapfoot fell back down to all fours as Strongstar knocked aside a WindClan apprentice. The powerful gray tom's fur was choked with blood and mud, but he looked determined. "And afterward, go to ShadowClan! I don't think Adderstar knows his warriors are here!"

Leapfoot nodded. He shoved aside a WindClan warrior named Silverholly and sprinted for the entrance. Vaguely he heard Poolstar yelling orders to chase him and then a screech of pain. Beside him, a pale cream-and-tabby she-cat was meowing, "I'm coming with you!"

Leapfoot didn't have the energy to argue. His muscles were screaming, and his vision was pulsing in and out of focus. He knew he was leaving a trail of blood. Every part of him ached and longed to give in, sink down, and die, but he had a duty to his Clan. He could not surrender yet.

Lavenderheart's scarred, bloody face filled his mind. He had never really loved her, not really. He had lusted after her. He had enjoyed the thrill that he'd gotten meeting her. But he'd never loved her, not really. And now he hated her. _But no matter what, I will_ always _love my kits._ He could still remember the anger in her eyes as she'd attacked him, the accusations that lay unbidden behind her expression. _You abandoned me!_ she'd seemed to be saying.

"Leapfoot, come on!" Brookpaw was staring at him urgently.

Leapfoot chased after her. His heart was pounding, and he felt like he was made of ice, about to shatter into a million shards. Every step sent a wave of screaming agony through his body, as though he was walking on hot coals. A tempting blackness teased the edge of his vision. All he had to do was give in. He could fall down, give into the blackness, not have to endure this horrible pain anymore.

But no. Brookpaw. Brookpaw was there, and he couldn't leave her. He couldn't imagine leaving her, not ever. He couldn't imagine dying and leaving her behind. And they needed to save the Clan. They needed to get to RiverClan.

All at once, everything went silent, as though the forest was taking a deep breath. Every hair on Leapfoot's pelt stuck up. And then the storm broke.

Lightning forked down, followed by a stroke of thunder that shook the world. Darkness fell, and then pounding rain that fell like stones upon Leapfoot's pelt. They were at the river now, a thick black ribbon of churning foam. Without hesitating, Leapfoot dove in. Instantly, his head fell beneath the surface.

 _No! I will not drown!_ He thought of Brookpaw. _I need to be strong!_

He forced his aching paws to move, churning through the water. He lifted his chin up; his mouth broke the surface, and he took a deep breath of air, flailing and kicking. The water stung his wounds and he could hardly see where he was going. He could only hope he was heading for the opposite shore.

Rain poured down, icy and sharp, stinging his face. His back paw hit something hard, and pain flared up his leg; he reached down with his paws and found the pebbly river bed. Dragging himself out of the river, he choked up a mouthful of water. He was shivering and exhausted, but he needed to know where Brookpaw was. "Brookpaw?!" he yelled, but the rain and wind washed his voice away. Breathtaking moments passed. His heart pounded. _Oh, StarClan, don't let her be dead!_ He wasn't even sure he'd be able to keep going if Brookpaw was dead.

Then he heard a mewl, small and plaintive, like a kitten. He peered through the rain and saw a familiar cream-and-tabby head pop above the waves for a heartbeat before falling under again.

"Hold on, Brookpaw, I'm coming!" Leapfoot yelled, leaping back into the water. His paws churned powerfully. Brookpaw pushed against him, carried by the relentless waves, and Leapfoot sank his teeth into her scruff. However, her extra weight dragged him under, too, and he couldn't bring either of them back to the surface.

His eyes started to close. Brookpaw had stopped struggling, and he couldn't find the strength to kick out for air. Then, suddenly, teeth sank into his own scruff. Something—someone—pulled him, with Brookpaw still dangling from his jaws, up to the surface.

He allowed the mysterious rescuer to drag him back ashore, where he collapsed, shivering, on the pebbles, gasping and coughing, shivering in the bitter rain.

"What were you _thinking?"_ spat an angry voice.

Leapfoot looked up to see none other than Splashstar. The RiverClan leader looked furious, and rightly so. He thought Leapfoot and Brookpaw were trespassing or prey-stealing.

"WindClan…and ThunderClan…invaded…our camp," Leapfoot wheezed weakly, "and…also…some Shadow…ShadowClan…warriors…"

"What?" Splashstar looked stunned.

"We're going to…be driven…out," Leapfoot rasped. He forced himself to his paws. Brookpaw did as well, her amber eyes full of an exhausted terror. Leapfoot coughed. "We think…Adderstar doesn't know…about his warriors'…involvement."

"I'll get a patrol together to help save your camp and send some cats to Adderstar to appeal for his help as well," Splashstar decided. Leapfoot remembered the time when Splashstar had invaded SkyClan territory and decided he didn't care. If he was Strongstar, he would give Splashstar that territory in return for his help right now.

"Stay here!" Splashstar ordered, racing away.

Brookpaw and Leapfoot sat shivering close together. Leapfoot pressed against her, yearning for the familiar feel of her pelt rubbing against his. "I thought you were going to die."

"I'll never leave you," she promised, touching her nose to his muzzle. They stayed that way until Splashstar returned, following by a patrol of strong warriors, all with their fur plastered to their skeletons. Lightning flashed and Leapfoot saw that he had taken practically every cat—every RiverClan apprentice and more than half of their warriors.

"Lilypool, go to ShadowClan," Splashstar ordered. The tabby-and-white she-cat nodded and plunged into the river.

"Flintclaw, Echoflame, Falconwing, and Breezefish, help Brookpaw and Leapfoot to cross the river," Splashstar ordered. Then he, too, plunged into the frigid, rain-lashed waters.

Breezefish and Falconwing fell on either side of Leapfoot. "Come on, we can help you get across," Falconwing murmured. Nearby, Leapfoot could see Echoflame and Flintclaw doing the same for Brookpaw.

They stepped into the icy river and startled to paddle across. Breezefish and Falconwing kept their shoulders jammed under Leapfoot, so his mouth and nose stayed above water the entire time, and he hardly had to swim at all. Still, he was relieved when they reached the other side. He fell in beside Brookpaw and followed the patrol as they streamed toward SkyClan's camp.

As they neared the camp, Leapfoot's heart wrenched. The sturdy thorn barrier had been torn apart by fighting cats. Pools of mixed blood and rainwater were everywhere. Leapfoot could see dark shapes lying motionless on the ground.

"RiverClan, attack!" Splashstar yowled, leaping forward.

Leapfoot threw himself back into the battle with a vengeance. He swiped, bit, kicked, always with Brookpaw right by his side. She was a fearless fighter; even exhausted by her struggle with the river, she was taking on warriors twice her size. Leapfoot didn't know how long they fought before he heard another battle cry—the cry of Adderstar. A ShadowClan warrior fell in on Leapfoot's other side, fighting against the WindClan warrior that Leapfoot had been having trouble with. Leapfoot muttered, "Thanks." Then he looked again in shock at who the warrior was—an orange-tabby-and-white she-cat, hauntingly familiar. Sunpatch.

"I may have gone to ShadowClan, but I will never let SkyClan be driven out," she vowed.

The fight was spilling out of the camp now, simply because SkyClan's camp was too small to hold five Clans. Leapfoot was pushed into the forest and separated from Brookpaw. He looked around, hardly able to see through the rain. Suddenly a paw cuffed him around the head, hard. He stumbled backward, dizzy and dazed.

When his head cleared, he saw none other than Mothstar. Her lip was curled and her eyes glowed with hatred. She looked strong and energized. She hadn't had to swim in the river or fight against two Clans at once.

He reared onto his hind legs and swiped weakly at her muzzle, but she easily took his legs out from under him. Leapfoot rolled aside, right into the roots of a tree. As Mothstar advanced toward him, he realized he had trapped himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Leapfoot demanded, ears flat against his head in terror, "What has SkyClan ever done to you?"

"You killed two of my warriors! Your cats are cruel, heartless! The cat my mother loved went off and had kits with a SkyClan warrior. He broke her heart, and she never recovered!" Mothstar's lip curled. "Shadefur fell in love with Streamtail of SkyClan and instead of being punished their kit became a leader! A nine-lived leader! I worked and worked and worked to become leader of ThunderClan and to punish the creature who never deserved to be born, let alone lead a Clan!"

"This is about…Strongstar?" Leapfoot asked in shock.

"My mother Honeywhisker was a noble she-cat. She was well-respected, and she fell in love with Shadefur, but he never loved her back. She had kits with another tom—me, and my brothers Jaggedear and Leopardleap, but she told me she never truly loved him. She was never the same after that. She was killed on the Thunderpath because she was distracted by her heartache. My two brothers died of grief and left me all alone. So I put my Clan above all else. I promised to punish the horrible cat who had ruined my entire life and all of his Clan with him." Mothstar sounded desperate, like she was still the same cat who had just been left completely alone in the world.

"Mothstar…Strongstar never wanted to be born the way he did," Leapfoot mewed, trying to sound calm, "Shadefur and Streamtail may have made a mistake, but Strongstar never asked to be born the way he was."

"But he was born that way," Mothstar spat, "and now I'm going to punish him for everything he took from me!"

Mothstar lunged.

Leapfoot raised his paws to block her, but he knew it was no good. Then he heard a new voice—the voice of his mother.

 _"_ _No! Leapfoot!"_

And suddenly she was there, jumping in front and lashing out at the ThunderClan leader. "I will _not_ let you hurt my son!" Iceshadow spat, her green eyes burning. In that moment, Leapfoot saw something he had never seen before. She was just like Strongstar. Just as fierce, just as loyal, just as quick-tempered but also as wise. Her eyes were the same as his, the same deep, sharp, intelligent green. She was just like her father, and Leapfoot knew that Mothstar could see it, too.

Iceshadow pushed Mothstar backward, giving Leapfoot room to scramble out of the tree roots. He jumped on Mothstar's back and clawed at her flanks and neck. _I will not let you kill my mother!_

And then Strongstar himself appeared. Mothstar hissed aloud at the sight of him. "I will never forgive you!" she spat.

"What?" Strongstar hesitated, looking confused.

Mothstar leaped at him, but Strongstar, quick as lightning, lashed out and blocked her strike. Strongstar glanced at Iceshadow, his face full of concern. Mothstar's eyes lit up, as if she had just realized something. She jumped at Iceshadow, claws aimed for the black-and-white she-cat's throat. There was no time for Iceshadow to defend herself. But just before the strike landed, a gray blur appeared, throwing itself between Iceshadow and Mothstar. Mothstar's claws pierced the throat of Iceshadow's savior instead.

 _"_ _No!"_ Iceshadow screamed, staring down at the cat.

At her feet was Strongstar, blood pulsing from his throat.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _Strongstar! No! No!_

Mothstar's eyes were wide with horror, as though despite everything she'd said to Leapfoot about hating Strongstar, she'd never really wanted to kill him.

"Strongstar," Iceshadow whispered to her father. His green eyes focused on her; Mothstar's blow had been clumsy, and blood was oozing slowly from his throat. _I can heal it!_ Iceshadow scooped up a pawful of leaves and pressed it on her father's wound. "Strongstar, just hold on. It's going to be okay. Leapfoot or someone can just get Sunnyflower—"

"No, Iceshadow." Strongstar's voice was weak, raspy, hardly more than a breath. "Nothing can save me now."

"Strongstar, don't say that!" Iceshadow's voice rose to a wail. _No! I can't lose my father!_

"Streamtail, just give me a few more moments," Strongstar whispered, his voice fixed on something over Iceshadow's shoulder. "I will join you in just a few moments. I need to…to speak with our daughter."

Iceshadow looked, but there was no one there.

"Iceshadow…I am so proud of you. I can die…I can die in peace," Strongstar murmured, his voice slurring, "You will be a great leader…"

"No. No, I can't. Strongstar, I can't lose you!" Iceshadow felt as though her heart was breaking. "Strongstar, I can't do this, not without you. I can't lead a Clan."

"I thought the same thing…when Goldenstar…died." He was choking, hardly able to speak now.

"Shhh," Iceshadow whispered, "Don't talk. Just rest."

"No, these are…my final…moments." Strongstar coughed, and red blood stained his lips. "Believe in yourself. The storm…has broken. You…will be a…great leader. I love you, Iceshadow."

"Strongstar…" Iceshadow's voice broke, and her throat dried up. No words would come to her lips. _No! I can't lose him! I can't!_ "I…I love you, Strongstar." The pain was threatening to overwhelm her. Strongstar gave a small nod and closed his eyes. A familiar scent filled the air, a scent that Iceshadow had not smelled in a long time. The scent of her mother. Streamtail.

Something soft and feathery touched Iceshadow's pelt, making her shiver, but when she looked, there was no one there. Strongstar inhaled deeply, one last time. "I'm coming, Streamtail," he breathed, the rasp smoothed from his voice, and then he exhaled, for the very last time. His body fell still.

"No! Strongstar!" Iceshadow shook Strongstar's body, but she knew in her heart that he was gone. "Strongstar," she whispered, her voice cracking. Rain still fell around them, soaking Strongstar's fur and drawing the last bit of warmth from his body. Iceshadow lay her head on his flank, longing so desperately to hear his strong, steady heartbeat. She remembered all the times as a young cat when she had lay against him and listened to its sturdy thumping, always knowing he would be there. But now he wasn't. Now there was only silence, a dull, thick silence.

He was gone.

Lightning and thunder crackled around them, as if the forest itself was grieving for her dead father.

Iceshadow lifted her head, listening to the cries of battle that continued to emanate from the camp. She turned to look at Mothstar, her father's murderer, and tried to summon up anger, but all she could find was grief—grief for her father, for her newfound responsibility, and grief for Mothstar, and everything that she could, and should, have been as a leader.

"Go," Iceshadow rasped, "Take your warriors and leave. Become a better leader, but never let this stain on your paws be forgotten."

Mothstar looked like a kit. Her amber eyes were wide, and she looked lost, abandoned. She nodded once, swallowing, and then raced away, swallowed up by the relentless storm.

"Leapfoot, come on. We need to…we need to…" Iceshadow paused, trying to gather her feelings, trying to control the grief that threatened to overwhelm her. "We need to take Strongstar home." Her voice shook.

Together, she and her son, a daughter and a grandson, lifted Strongstar up. Stripped of life, Strongstar looked small, fragile, especially with his fur plastered to his frame. Iceshadow's steps were uneven, shaky; it was all she could do to keep walking.

By the time she reached the camp, the last of the ThunderClan and WindClan intruders were fleeing. All that remained were Splashstar and Adderstar, and their warriors.

"Is that Strongstar?" Splashstar asked in shock, staring at the body as Iceshadow and Leapfoot neared.

Iceshadow nodded numbly and carefully lay her father in the middle of the drenched clearing. The thorn barrier was torn to shreds and tangled with fur; streams of blood poured toward the center of the camp. Yowls of shock and horror echoed around the camp as the SkyClan warriors saw their brave, powerful leader lying lifeless in the mud.

The prophecy made sense now, at least to Iceshadow. Wind and water couldn't clash. Fire and water could, but wind and water could not. They were of two different realms. Mothstar had been trying to fight a battle that wasn't real, that she had made up, a battle against a cat she had mistakenly believed to be her enemy. In the end, water and wind had clashed in an improbable battle, a battle that made no sense—a battle that had nothing to do with territory or food, but only vengeance, and spite. And in the end, it had been this battle that had ended Mothstar's misguided quest for justice. Iceshadow gazed down at her father, lying still and cold. _Did he really have to die to set things right?_

The pain in her chest was threatening to overwhelm her, but she was leader of SkyClan now. She had to be strong.

"Adderstar, Splashstar, SkyClan thanks you for your help. Without you, we would all have been driven out or killed," Iceshadow meowed, trying to keep her voice steady, "Is there anything we can do to thank you?"

She looked expectantly at Splashstar, expecting him to demand more territory, but both leaders shook their heads. "No. This battle was unjust, and it was only right to come to SkyClan's aid," Adderstar replied. His eyes flickered to Strongstar, though he said nothing more. Splashstar nodded in agreement and added, "Do you need some warriors to help repair your camp?"

Iceshadow opened her mouth to say no and then thought better of it. Her Clan was in shambles. They needed all the help they could get. "Yes. If it's not too much trouble, we would really appreciate your help."

The rain was easing off now, and Iceshadow looked up at the sky. It was just beginning to lighten with dawn.

Adderstar glanced at Splashstar. "Could I go back to my own territory? Your warriors live closer, and I have a couple of, erm, words to share with my Clan." His gaze drifted toward the young warriors who had fought on the side of ThunderClan and WindClan.

"Of course." Splashstar dipped his head.

Adderstar flicked his tail, gathering his Clan together, and glanced back at Iceshadow. "I wish you all the luck in the world for getting your Clan back together, Iceshadow."

"Thank you," Iceshadow replied genuinely, dipping her head, feeling as thought her chest was going to tear open from her pain in her heart. Adderstar nodded and then led ShadowClan back toward their own territory.

"No! Silverclaw!"

Iceshadow whipped around. Spottedclaw was standing over the body of his mate, his eyes wide with horror. A gash at her throat revealed how she had died. She was laying across the entrance of the nursery, her lips still frozen in a vicious snarl.

"She died defending the kits," Frostflower whispered, coming forward to press herself against her brother's flank.

"She was too young," Spottedclaw whispered, trembling with grief. Iceshadow stared dully, unsure what she was seeing. Surely Silverclaw wasn't dead? Silverclaw was the fiercest cat that Iceshadow had ever known. She couldn't be dead. And yet, there she lay, her eyes staring at nothing and her flanks still, unstirred by a single breath. Iceshadow shook her head. She couldn't even make sense of all that had happened.

Sunnyflower emerged from the medicine den, followed closely by Splashpaw. Both bore the marks of enemy claws. They were carrying herb bundles and began to make their way through the ranks of injured cats. Splashstar sat uncomfortably off to the side, as if not sure what to do. Iceshadow realized it was now her job to guide these cats in rebuilding their camp, their home, their lives. Clearing her throat, she called out, "All cats with serious injuries must be seen to immediately. If you can walk, please help Splashstar's warriors to rebuild the thorn barrier.

To her relief, most of the cats headed over to join the RiverClan warriors. However, Leapfoot took two steps and collapsed. Both Lightningtail and Mudpelt were lying unmoving a few fox-lengths away, and Fennelclaw also did not move.

Brookpaw ran to Leapfoot's side, and Snowfoot to Fennelclaw's. Iceshadow herself was feeling very shaky, and she couldn't stand the thought of walking over to see her son, not if there was a chance he was dead. She walked over to Sunnyflower. "Can you give me some strengthening herbs?"

"No. We need to go to the Moonstone," the medicine cat replied.

Iceshadow felt as though Sunnyflower had just struck her. "Oh. Oh, right." She glanced back at her father's body, lying limp and lifeless in the mud. _Will I see you at the Moonstone?_ she wondered. The thought filled her with hope.

"I'm going to see to your wounds first, just so that they don't get infected," Sunnyflower added. She began to work, but Iceshadow hardly noticed. Her mind was filled with thoughts of all the responsibility she now carried.

By the time Sunnyflower finished, the camp was looking much better. Silverclaw and Strongstar had been groomed and were lying beneath some ferns, out of the heat until tonight, when the vigil would start. The barrier was about half-built and all the debris had been cleared away.

"You have to name a deputy," Sunnyflower reminded her.

"Oh, right." Iceshadow ran across the clearing and clawed her way up the old thorn tree. "All—All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a Clan meeting!"

She realized she hadn't given herself any time to think, but she knew exactly who to pick. She waited patiently for the Clan to gather before calling out, "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice." She paused, searching the crowd until her eyes landed on the cat she had in mind. "Aspenheart will be the new deputy of SkyClan."

There was a pause. Everyone looked surprised. Then Rosewhisker took up the chant. "Aspenheart! Aspenheart!"

The cheers were loud and heartfelt; Aspenheart was a popular choice. Iceshadow jumped down and padded up to the tabby tomcat, who looked dazed.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked.

"Because you are calm, even-tempered, and wise beyond your years," Iceshadow replied wearily. She turned to Sunnyflower. "Let's go."

Leapfoot was sitting at the edge of the clearing, leaning against Brookpaw; his eyes were closed, but he was breathing. A little ways beyond, Splashpaw was working on Fennelclaw, with Snowfoot looking on anxiously.

"Splashpaw, I trust that you can take care of everything while I'm gone?" Sunnyflower called to her young apprentice.

Splashpaw nodded. "Of course. You can count on me, Sunnyflower."

Aspenheart stepped forward. "I'll make sure all the patrols get sent out."

"If you can, try to just use SkyClan warriors. But if our cats are too injured and Splashstar offers…" Iceshadow trailed off meaningfully. Aspenheart nodded in understanding.

"Iceshadow!"

She heard a mew, rough with grief and pain, that made her heart ache. She turned to see Stormyheart bounding toward her. "Iceshadow," he whispered. He seemed hesitant to come close to her. "I can't believe…I can't believe you're leader now." Vaguely, Iceshadow noticed Sunnyflower stepping away.

"Nothing's changed between us, Stormyheart," Iceshadow assured him. She leaned in close to him, drinking in his warm, familiar scent. "You're still my mate, the father of my kits, everything." She felt as though layers and layers of fear and doubt and misery were being peeled away, now that she was standing beside him.

"I'm so sorry about Strongstar…" Stormyheart's voice carried the weight of his sadness. Iceshadow swallowed, trying to control herself, then thought better of hiding her feelings from her mate and best friend. "I miss him so much," she admitted, her voice thick, "I…I can't imagine doing this without him. I don't know if I can, Stormyheart. I just…" She dropped her gaze, afraid to be overwhelmed by her emotions.

"Iceshadow, you won't be alone," Stormyheart promised, "You have Leapfoot and our kits, and Aspenheart and Sunnyflower, and you have me." He paused. "I will _never_ leave you, I swear."

Iceshadow shook her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Stormyheart. Honestly."

"I won't ever leave you, not until it's my turn to join StarClan." Stormyheart pressed against her for a heartbeat before pulling away. "Now go, Ice _star."_

"I'm not Icestar yet," she retorted, but her tone was warmhearted. She turned back to Sunnyflower, who was studiously examining her claws. Sunnyflower nodded, and the two of them headed out of the camp.

The forest looked wrecked right around camp. Dirt and leaves had been churned up, and what little undergrowth there was had been trampled. Blood gathered in pools, mixing with rainwater and mud. The reek of all five Clans tainted the air, mixed with the sour smells of blood and fear.

Iceshadow shuddered as they passed the old oak tree where Leapfoot had been trapped and Strongstar killed. She would never be able to walk past it again without thinking about all the tragedy its boughs how sheltered.

Exhaustion dragged at Iceshadow's limbs, but she trudged ahead. Mothstar might relaunch her assault. Iceshadow needed to have her nine lives to prepare for any sort of attack. She needed to be strong in order to face the treacherous she-cat.

They finally reached the border of Fourtrees. They were going to Fourtrees the long way around; it would have been far faster to cut through ThunderClan and ShadowClan's territories, but Iceshadow knew that, while ShadowClan would allow Iceshadow and Sunnyflower to pass through, ThunderClan would probably never let either cat leave the territory alive.

The journey seemed far longer than when Iceshadow had made it as an apprentice. They were skirting WindClan's territory as well, which meant they had to make a huge detour to go across ShadowClan's land, and Iceshadow could feel it. Her breath was coming in short bursts, and exhaustion dragged at her limbs. Sunnyflower kept shooting her worried glances, but Iceshadow said nothing to her aunt. She needed to make this journey.

By the time they'd crossed the border into the territories beyond the Clans, Iceshadow was having trouble putting one paw in front of the other. Her muscles screamed with agony, and her head was throbbing. The newleaf sun seemed harsh and cruel, burning across her black pelt. Sunnyflower, without a word, came up beside Iceshadow and allowed the ailing she-cat to lean against her. Iceshadow managed a gasping, "Thank you," relieved beyond words.

Even so, it was slow, hard going. They reached the Thunderpath beyond the territories just after sunhigh, and Iceshadow had to rest for a short while before she felt well enough to cross. A monster flashed past, and Sunnyflower yelled, "Go!"

Sunnyflower darted across, but Iceshadow was weak and tired, not to mention hungry and in pain. She hobbled along as fast as she could, but she could hear another monster fast approaching. She reached the other side with heartbeats to spare. Sunnyflower let out her breath. "Come on, lean on me again," Sunnyflower offered. Iceshadow's nerves were frayed, and she was too miserable to protest.

It wasn't far after that, but they still didn't reach Mothermouth until well past sunset. Sunnyflower allowed Iceshadow a few minutes of rest before urging her to her paws. "Come on. It is time."

"What am I supposed to do?" Iceshadow asked, heart pounding.

"When you get to the cavern, press your nose against the stone and close your eyes. StarClan will send you dreams," Sunnyflower answered softly, "From now on we must be silent, but just follow me, and I will guide you there."

Iceshadow nodded tersely. Sunnyflower plunged into the darkness. Taking one last look at the starry night sky, Iceshadow followed.

The stone was freezing beneath her paws, stingingly cold against her pads after the sun-warmed dirt and stone outside. The air was so cold that she felt dizzy, and it seemed to sear her lungs and chest. She was grateful, however, for the cold because it helped to wake her up. She could detect no light, no change in the absolute darkness, but strangely, she felt no fear. StarClan would protect her, and Sunnyflower would guide her.

Finally Sunnyflower stopped. Iceshadow peered ahead, but saw nothing. Then, all at once, there was a blinding flash. Iceshadow had seen it once before, when she visited the Moonstone as an apprentice, but she had forgotten just how dazzlingly beautiful the stone was, like a star, fallen to earth.

Sunnyflower's tortoiseshell pelt seemed to glow silver, and her amber eyes reflected the cold white light. She nodded encouragingly to Iceshadow. Iceshadow swallowed back her nervousness and lay down beside the Moonstone. The stone floor was frigid and seemed to pierce right through her fur. Closing her eyes, she touched her nose to the stone.

Instantly, the bright light behind her lids faded, and pain gripped her body, as if all the burning heat of greenleaf and all the freezing cold of leaf-bare had combined together, churning inside of her. She felt as though every ounce of her life and strength was being sucked from her weak, battle-weary body. _Am I dying?_ she thought in alarm.

She opened her eyes a crack, and instantly they flew open in surprise. She leaped to her paws, the horrible pain now gone. A warm greenleaf breeze teased through her whiskers, and a silver full moon glittered above. She was standing not in the cavern of the Moonstone but at Fourtrees, and above her head, the stars were not really stars, for they were moving, flying down to earth, and turning into cats, cats with moonshine in their eyes and starlight at their paws. She noticed Sunnyflower standing off to the side, looking calm and collected.

Every cat she had ever known to die stood before her, every cat who had died in leaf-bare, every cat who had died when she was a kit, an apprentice, a warrior, a deputy. Familiar faces surrounded her, faces she had last seen cold and still in death, now alive with warmth and life. Her heart leapt at the sight of Tigerpelt, and at his feet a small tabby cat—Ploverkit!

"Welcome, my deputy and my daughter." It was Strongstar who strode forward. This was not the bloody, muddy tomcat, hunched in the mud, with blood pulsing from his throat, but Strongstar at the height of his power. He looked tall, strong, his green eyes gleaming with vigor and his muscles sleek beneath his thick, short pelt. Her heart ached with a mixture of joy and sorrow. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Yes," she breathed.

The first cat stepped forward. At first Iceshadow was confused; what was Graypaw doing in StarClan? Then she recognized his warm, placid green eyes. It was Graytail, Graypaw and Shrikepaw's father, and Frostflower's dead mate. He strode across the clearing, his silver pelt no longer torn by a fox's jaws but sleek and shiny, rippling with black stripes.

"With this life, I give you the gift of acceptance," Graytail meowed, his voice calm and hauntingly familiar, "Use it well to accept the toughest things that life throws at you."

He touched his nose to her forehead. Painful energy seemed to emanate from the point where his nose connected with her fur, growing stronger and stronger until Iceshadow thought she might burst from the pain of it. Then it faded into a warm feeling, a feeling of acceptance. "Graypaw looks just like you," she whispered. Graytail's eyes were full of a loving sorrow, and he dipped his head to her before returning to the ranks of StarClan. Iceshadow shuddered, wondering how she could possibly bear to receive eight more lives.

Next came a longhaired tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Her light, frosty blue eyes seemed to reflect the silver of the moon. "Doveswoop?" Iceshadow gasped, naming Brownstripe's mate and the she-cat who had been deputy before her.

Doveswoop dipped her graceful head. "You have been a good deputy, Iceshadow," she murmured, "And with this life, I give you ambition—ambition to be the best mother, the best leader, the best Clan, the best of everything, that you can possibly be."

This time it felt as though a lightning bolt of energy pulsed through Iceshadow, quick but burning and painful. Iceshadow stumbled backward, panting, hoping for the strength to receive seven more lives.

The next cat who came forward completely surprised Iceshadow. It was a small silver tabby she-cat, her blue eyes gleaming. Just earlier today, Iceshadow had seen this same cat lying dead in the mud, with Spottedclaw leaning over her. " _Silverclaw?"_

Silverclaw stepped lightly across the clearing. She seemed calm, and wise; her eyes were glowing with youth, and her fur was sleek and without injury. She stepped up to Iceshadow. "With this life, I give you courage in battle. No matter what happens, victory will always be yours, so long as you have the courage to chase it."

The life this time was fierce, like every claw in the world was piercing her at once. She felt fierce, righteous anger, and then pain at her throat, and she suddenly realized she was relieving Silverclaw's death. Even though she had never liked the feisty she-cat, she realized just how brave she was, fighting to the death in a hopeless battle. She had been fiercely loyal to SkyClan, right up until the very end.

"Silverclaw…I'm so sorry, for everything. We could've been…we could've been friends." Iceshadow could hardly choke out the words. Her throat felt tight and swollen.

A sparkle of laughter lit up Silverclaw's eyes. "I'm afraid we would have clashed terribly. But I am so glad to have had the chance to know you."

Iceshadow watched, her heart nearly breaking, as the she-cat walked back across the clearing, stepping carefully through the grass.

Next came a cat who had haunted Iceshadow's dreams for far too long—a dark brown tabby tom with gleaming amber eyes. She didn't even know his name.

"I am Jaggedclaw. Once, I was a warrior of SkyClan, and then their trusted medicine cat," he growled, "Now I am in StarClan, and I am the one who found the prophecy that has followed you for so long. And so, with this life, I give you forethought, that you may go into every battle knowing its outcome."

The pain that ripped through her was unexpected, a mixture of grief and tragedy, of battles of both claw and of the mind. She felt as though she was Jaggedclaw, reliving his life, and wondered what exactly had happened to the myserious tabby tom. But ss quickly as the strange pain started, it faded, and Jaggedclaw stepped back, dipping his head.

The next cat to come forward Iceshadow didn't immediately recognize. She was a white-and-gray she-cat, with powerful hind legs like a SkyClan warrior and silvery-green eyes just like Stormwing's. She also looked similar to Strongstar in the shape of his head, and a lot like Iceshadow herself in the way she walked. Suddenly, a name came to mind—Mistfern, Strongstar's mother.

"I betrayed my Clan by giving birth to Strongstar," Mistfern mewed calmly, "But he grew up to be a warrior all the Clans can be proud of. With this life, I give you certainty, that you may always know that what you are doing is right."

The life felt like a boulder had fallen onto Iceshadow's shoulders, threatening to crush her. She gasped, struggling against the pain, and then the weight was lifted. She straightened up, calm, and certain of herself and of her Clan.

At first Iceshadow could not see who came next. Then she looked down and saw none other than a pale brown tabby and white tom-kit with glowing amber eyes. "Ploverkit!" Her heart swelled.

"I've missed you so much, Iceshadow," the little kit mewed, "and they said I could give you a life, so I'm going to give you a life for trust, so that you can always trust your loved ones and your Clan, just as blindly and as truly as I have always trusted you." He had reached up on his hind legs

This life was sharp but warm, like a sun-heated thorn piercing her heart. She drank it in hungrily, so happy to see her kit again, even if it was for only a short time.

The cat who took her place was a sturdy blue-gray tom with silver-green eyes—her lost brother, Stormwing.

Her eyes met his, and it was all she could do to stop herself from racing forward and pressing herself against him. "Stormwing," she breathed.

"My sister, with this life, I give you compassion, for all cats less fortunate than you, even those from different Clans, or different territories," he whispered, his eyes brimming with emotion. This life was a dull, aching pain, the burden of caring for all cats that needed help, but then it faded in a flash of warm happiness, a celebration of the gift of life in all cats, great and small.

Stormwing started to walk away, but he glanced back once more with his silver-green eyes to shoot his sister a look of pure love. In that moment, Iceshadow missed her brother so much that it hurt.

Now Streamtail was walking across the clearing, her lithe silver tabby body sparkling with stars. Her eyes glittered with sorrow at the sight of her daughter. "Oh, Iceshadow. How long I've waited to see you again." Her voice was smooth like honey and sweet, too, warming Iceshadow down to the ends of her claws. "With this life, I give you love—for Stormyheart, for your kits, for your Clan, for everything that is important to you, and especially for those things and those cats whom you find it hard to accept or forgive."

This life was not painful at all. It was warm, flowing through Iceshadow like a stream of sunlight. She shivered gratefully. "Thank you, Streamtail," Iceshadow whispered, staring into her mother's deep amber eyes, "I miss you so much."

Streamtail dipped her head. "And I you, my precious daughter," she replied softly. Iceshadow watched with sadness in her green eyes as her mother dipped her head and walked back across the clearing. The black-and-white she-cat felt as though she was full to the bursting; she was not sure how she could receive this last life.

It was Strongstar who stepped forward this time, and Iceshadow could hardly bear to see her father after watching his cruel death at Mothstar's paws. But he bore no trace of blood or wounds, nor of anger or discontent. His green eyes were full of wisdom, and his stride was calm, steady. The warm affection in his eyes made Iceshadow want to run to him, but she held herself back as he approached. A warm breeze ruffled her whiskers as he came close, and she shivered. "Strongstar…" Words failed at her at the sight of her father, restored to his former glory and power.

"My kit, my deputy, my dear, dear daughter." Strongstar's voice was warm, smooth. "I know you believe that amends cannot be made and that you will never be the leader that SkyClan deserves, but they can and you will. Already you have proven yourself in a million small, seemingly meaningless ways."

"Why did you do it? Why did you sacrifice your last life for me?" Iceshadow asked, her voice hardly more than a breath.

"I've told you before, Iceshadow. You are my daughter, my blood. I would do anything for you." His green eyes gleamed. Iceshadow still couldn't believe that two of her father's lives, one his last, had been given up for her. Then Iceshadow thought of Leapfoot and how she ran out to find her son, knowing that danger awaited her. She thought of Ploverkit and how desperately she'd wanted to die in his place. She thought of Thistlekit and Rowankit and Hawkkit, all of whom she would die for in a heartbeat, and she understood. It was the bond between parent and kit that could never be broken, even when one's kit was grown, mature, able to make his own decisions.

"With this life, I give you strength," her father boomed. His voice seemed to resonate through her entire body, like a clap of thunder. "I give you the strength to lead your Clan, to suffer grief and sorrow without breaking, to become a leader that SkyClan can be proud of." His nose touched her head, and she felt as though a firestorm surrounded her, flames licking through her pelt and burning through her pelt, right into her core. The pain was unbearable and yet at the same time, comforting. It faded into a warm feeling of power, of strength, and Iceshadow knew that a piece of her father had just been given to her in the form of one of her nine lives.

"Thank you," she whispered, hardly able to watch as her father dipped his head and returned to the ranks of StarClan. Stormwing sat on one side, Streamtail on the other, and Ploverkit bounded over to perch at his grandfather's paws. Her dead family, united, waiting for her in StarClan.

"Icestar! Icestar! Icestar!" StarClan took up the chant, calling out her new name. "Icestar!"

Icestar gazed at them, hardly able to believe that she was leader of SkyClan. She closed her eyes, drinking in their warm, familiar voices one last time before she was forced to return to the waking world.

Icestar opened her eyes. The voies and the warm grass of Fourtrees had faded, replaced by silence and cold stone. The Moonstone was dark, empty, untouched by the light of the moon. The new leader stood, her muscles stiff and aching, her wounds burning like fire, and yet somehow she felt stronger, more hopeful. She glanced around. Sunnyflower was just waking.

Sunnyflower gestured for the tunnel back up to the surface, and together the two she-cats made their way back to the light.

It was early. Sunrise had not yet come, but the sky was streaked with pale light. Icestar's exhaustion had returned, and she hardly knew how she would be able to make it all the way back to camp.

"You look like a fox that's been dead for a moon," Sunnyflower commented, "I know a place where you can rest and eat before we go on, but it's across the Thunderpath."

They headed away from ShadowClan's territory, toward the Thunderpath. Icestar's paws were aching, but to her surprise, she wasn't nearly as tired as she expected. She felt fresher than yesterday, but she was still tired, hungry, weak, and sore, and the thought of food and rest was making her mouth water.

They reached the Thunderpath and crossed, fortunately, this time, without any problems, before heading to a large Twoleg building. Icestar shot Sunnyflower a concerned look. "Where are you taking me?"

"This is a barn," Sunnyflower explained, "Some cats I know live inside of it. It's warm, comfortable, and teeming with plump mice."

Usually, Icestar abhorred mice. She preferred feathers over fur by far. But at the moment, at the mention of mice, she had to stop herself from drooling.

They walked toward the building and pushed their way inside. Icestar's nose twitched at the strong smell of plump mice, and her stomach gave a loud grumble. She glanced around, embarrassed, but Sunnyflower just purred.

"Who's there?"

A big, longhaired black-and-white tom stalked out from behind a clump of soft, sweet-smelling hay, his fur beginning to bristle.

"It's just me, Sunnyflower," Sunnyflower replied. The tom relaxed. "Oh, I thought you were some rogue or something." He had a strange accent, rough but warm.

"Icestar, this is Crow. He's a loner. Crow, this is my leader, Icestar," Sunnyflower introduced.

"I thought Strongstar was your leader," Crow replied, confused.

"He passed away yesterday," the medicine cat explained quietly.

Crow's eyes widened, and his head bowed in sorrow. "I'm sorry to hear that. He was a noble cat."

"This is his daughter, Icestar. She's our new leader, but she's, well, exhausted. I was wondering if we could stay here for a while."

"Shoot, stay as long as you like. There's plenty of mice to go around. Let me go find Fauna." He padded away.

Icestar stretched luxuriously before pinpointing a mouse by smell and giving a mighty pounce. She dispatched it with one hard blow. It was huge and plump, just what she needed. Her mouth watered, but she caught two more before settling down to eat them in quick, famished bites.

Sunnyflower had already hunted for herself and was talking with Crow and a pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat that Icestar assumed must be Fauna. As she finished eating, she headed over to join them.

"Where are Fig and Flash?" Sunnyflower was asking.

"They're probably around here somewhere," Fauna replied in a high-pitched airy kind of voice, "They like to explore up in the rafters and around the farm."

She turned to Icestar. "Hi, you must be Icestar. I'm Fauna." She bowed her head in an odd sort of way. Icestar glanced uncomfortably at Sunnyflower, who shrugged as if to say, _That's just Fauna._

"If you'd like to sleep here, feel free. There's plenty of hay." Crow's ear twitched.

"Thank you," Icestar replied formally. She wondered how Strongstar would have reacted to such an offer. "I might have to take you up on that."

"Yes, stay as long as you like," Fauna mewed, turning a slightly unfocused yellow gaze on Icestar. Icestar nodded and headed off toward the nearest pile of hay. She scraped out a little nest for herself, turned around it a few times, and then lay down, yawning widely. She was asleep within seconds.

When she woke again, it was about sunhigh. She got up quickly, shocked she had slept so long and also that Sunnyflower had let her.

The medicine cat was speaking with two cats that Icestar didn't recognize, a dark tabby and white tom and a longhaired tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Stretching, Icestar jumped down from her nest and walked over to them.

Sunnyflower turned to greet her. "This is Fig"—she gestured to the she-cat—"and Flash." She inclined her head toward the tom. "They're Crow and Fauna's kits." Fig and Flash nodded politely to Icestar. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I wish you'd woken me earlier," Icestar admitted.

"You needed the rest. As your medicine cat, I knew we'd end up nowhere if you collapsed from exhaustion halfway back to camp." There was a lively twinkle in the old medicine cat's eyes. "Now, come on. Let's go back to camp."

The journey back seemed much shorter than the journey there. They cut across ShadowClan territory and then went through Fourtrees back to SkyClan's camp. The sun was hardly touching the horizon as Icestar walked toward the entrance to camp. The camp already looked better; the thorn barrier was back in place, although it did look a little sparse, and as Icestar walked into camp, she noticed that the dens were starting to look less damaged.

"Iceshadow! No, wait—Icestar!" It was Brookpaw who noticed her first; the cream-and-tabby she-cat was weaving thorns into the barrier.

Around her, cats stopped what they were doing and came over to congratulate her. Icestar was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed, so, finally, she cleared her throat and backed away from the crowd. "Thank you, all. I travelled to the Moonstone and received my nine lives. I am now Icestar."

She noticed that Splashstar was gone, although Wetnose, his deputy, was still there, along with some, though not all, of his warriors. They joined the cheers of her Clanmates.

"I also have a very important ceremony to perform," she announced. She was surprised to find herself saying the words; until now, she hadn't even decided she was going to do this. "Brookpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Lightpaw, step forward."

The three apprentices exchanged mystified glances before coming forward. Brookpaw's fur was tangled with thorns. Sparrowpaw's shoulder fur was matted with blood, and Lightpaw was sticking up every which way. Icestar had to stifle a purr of amusement that was trumped by sadness. She wished Silverclaw could have been here to see this moment.

"These apprentices fought hard in the battle yesterday, and while they have not been training for very long, who here can deny that they deserve their warrior names?" Icestar boomed.

Lightpaw's eyes widened in astonishment, while Brookpaw stifled a squeal of delight and Sparrowpaw's jaw dropped.

"I, Icestar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Icestar felt a thrill of delight at hearing herself speak these words. "Brookpaw, Sparrowpaw, Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Brookpaw meowed strongly, her brothers echoing her words.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Icestar paused, looking at Brookpaw. "Brookpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brookshine. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

Icestar rested her head on Brookshine's, and Brookshine licked her shoulder before stepping back, her eyes shining with pride.

"Sparrowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparrowfrost. StarClan honors your diligence and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

Again, she rested her head on his and he licked her shoulder before joining Brooksehine.

"And Lightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightface. StarClan honors your loyalty and your forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Brookshine! Sparrowfrost! Lightface!" Icestar watched in a satisfied happiness as the Clan took up the chant for the new warriors. Icestar noticed that sadness mingled with the joy on their faces, sorrow for their dead mother. _Silverclaw, I hope you're watching,_ she thought.

As the cheers faded away, as the warriors of SkyClan—Icestar's warriors—returned to their duties, each one of them loyal to the tip of their whiskers, Icestar felt a strange peace. Strongstar was dead, and she had more responsibility than she could have ever imagined, but never before had she been so content.

 _I have been guided by StarClan in everything that has happened thus far. I can trust in them to take care of everything that will happen from now on._ She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. _There is no need to worry, not anymore._

 _Everything is how it's meant to be._


End file.
